Strength of Love
by Marau-chan
Summary: Well, people, it's yet another B/V fic on how they end up together! It's an A/U crossover... But don't let that scare you away!!!! Please r/r for me!!!! IT'S FINISHED!!!! R/R!!!! THANKS!!! ^__^
1. Strength of Love: Chapter One

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any anime shows and especially not DBZ but suing would be futile. There. I said it. Anyway, I just want to say this is the beginning of my most recent B/V fic about them getting together. (Of course! What else would I write?) Well, this is the first chapter of it, and I know what's going to happen, but just to warn you, I'm thinking of making this fic a crossover. With what, you ask? Well, read it and review! If I get enough reviews then I'll start on the second part! But enough said! Onward…

****

Strength of Love

By Marau-chan

"Dang it!" Bulma yelled as she smashed her fingers once again in the small robot she was trying to work on. She sucked on her bleeding finger as she went to the bathroom to get a Band-Aid. On the way there, she tripped and fell, bumping her elbow on the hard paneled floor. She began to curse words that are not fit to say in public, finally calming enough to rest her head against the wall, sighing heavily while holding her injuries.

_Oi, Bulma. You are way too stressed. You really have got to take a break. _She exhaled loudly. 

"There is no way that things can get any worse," Bulma mumbled under her breath as she dragged herself back to her feet. Then, below, she heard a huge crash and a thump.

"Woman!" she heard a familiar voice call. "That dang machine of yours broke again!" Bulma sighed in exasperation. The last person she wanted to see was that sweaty little wish troll. She heard the sound of his footsteps stomping up the stairs and turned to run. 

She was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder jerk her around to face a very angry Saiyen. She scowled at him and yanked away from him.

"What do you want, Vegeta?" She all but snapped in his direction. His frown deepened and he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Didn't you hear me, woman? I said the stupid machine is broken…." Bulma silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"Yea, Vegeta, I know. But I don't have time for it right now." Bulma would have laughed at his shocked expression if she hadn't felt so angry at the world. 

"WHAT?!?! I am the Prince of the Saiyans! You _must _do as I say! Go fix the Gravity Room, baka! Or I'll make you regret it!"

Bulma snorted and put her hands on her hips, feeling very devil-may-care and cruel at the moment.

"And what would you do, Vegeta? I don't think you'd actually do anything! I think you're bluffing, oh Great _Monkey Prince_." She bowed mockingly, voice dripping with sarcasm. Bulma realized she might have gone too far as Vegeta's face clouded furiously in anger. Before she could blink, he was right in front of her, his hand glowing an unnatural blue.

"Remember, baka, I can kill you with a flick of my wrist," He whispered menacingly, his eyes narrowed as he moved so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face and the heat radiating from the ki gathered in his palm. But, oddly, Bulma was unafraid and daring, perhaps from her frustration or something else, Bulma grabbed the wrist of his hand that held his ki and pulled him towards her.

She felt him stiffen as she pushed herself against his hard, beautiful body, her hand snaking around to pull his face close to hers. Bulma smirked as she noticed his breath going uneven and how the ki disappeared from his hand. 

"I don't think you _will _hurt me, Vegeta!" She bit his earlobe, whispering seductively into it, "I don't think you _can _even _let_ me be hurt…" She trailed off as a sudden twisting filled her arms and Bulma discovered he wasn't there anymore. She blinked as she saw him standing next to the window, eyes wild and confused.

"What do you think you were doing, woman?" he rasped in an uneven snarl. "Don't _ever _touch me like that again." And with that, he was gone in a trail of blue.

Bulma sat down on the ground, blinking. Now why in Kami's name had she _done_ that! She didn't even _like _that good-for-nothing-stuck-up-pain-of-a-jerk! She didn't know what had possessed her to act like that. She shook her head, forgetting about her minor injuries as she headed straight back to the lab.

Bulma began to work on one of her more intense projects as her mind ran furiously through the past events. _I don't like him! Well, maybe just as a "friend," if she could call him that. He was a stuck up, snobby, royal little ugly…._

_Okay_, Bulma amended, _she couldn't go as far as to call him ugly. In fact, if you x-ed his attitude, he had a body any girl would dream of. She wouldn't mind having him all for herself. _Bulma giggled at that thought, some of her past anger leaving her as she thought of Vegeta being in Yamcha's place, kissing her.

_His dark brooding eyes scouring her body, drinking in her appearance. His warm callused hands drawing her to a perfectly chiseled body, hard and powerful from years of training. His mouth claimed hers, hot and demanding. She felt his hands roaming her body, igniting a fire within her so powerful she was shaking…._

Bulma cut off her thoughts abruptly, trembling from the experience. She could almost swear that she could still feel his hands on her. Bulma brought one hand up to her lips, shuddering. She had never felt an emotion that strong, not even with Yamcha, whom she thought she loved. 

Now this was scary. She couldn't be attracted to him. Well, actually it was hard _not_ to be attracted to his looks, but his attitude definitely canceled that. And besides, he was the least loveable person she knew. He didn't care for anyone but himself….

Okay, that wasn't true. Bulma thought to the conversation she'd had with Gohan about the fight on Namek. It turned out that Vegeta had saved his life multiple times for no reason from Freeza. Someone who didn't care wouldn't go to the trouble of protecting and fighting and even dying for her friends.

And one couldn't help but wonder what his past had been like. Bulma remembered a few moments when she would catch him with his guard down. He looked so sad. So lost and alone that she had wanted to give comfort. But then he would slide back into his normal, jerk-ish self and be demanding her to feed him or something and Bulma would forget ever feeling for him as they began to argue once again.

Bulma sighed, setting down the tool she was using. She couldn't concentrate if she didn't stop thinking about him. _I know! I'll call Yamcha! He always has a way of cheering me up!_

Bulma immediately got up and dialed his number in her videophone. The screen blinked to life as he answered.

"Hello?" He asked and then noticed Bulma. A grin broke out over his features. "Hi honey! Whatcha need?" Bulma smiled back.

"Hi Yamcha! I was wondering if you wanted to do something right now." She trailed off as his face fell.

"I'm sorry, sugar, but I can't. I have a baseball game today." He shrugged helplessly. Bulma frowned.

"You know, Yamcha. You never seem to have time for me anymore. The last time we did something was to go out to a concert, which I had to pay for. How come you never want to do anything with me anymore?" Tears began to well up in Bulma's eyes as she yelled at him. Yamcha stared at her in shock.

"Bulma-chan! You know I've just been really busy lately! It has nothing to do with me not wanting to be with you!" Bulma sniffled and looked him in the eyes.

"You promise to do something with me tomorrow, then?" Yamcha smiled warmly at her. 

"I promise…" Then they hung up. 

Bulma sat there for a long time staring at the phone. Something about his attitude bugged her, besides the fact that he never was there for her anymore, he didn't seem to care about her feelings at all. 

Bulma got up, knowing that she needed something to clear her mind, and decided to go and fix the Gravity Room. _Besides, _she thought. _Vegeta won't leave me alone until I do. _With another heavy sigh, Bulma trudged her way out of Capsule Corps to fix the hostile little Saiyan's domain.

She grumbled under her breath, stalking over to the round chamber in front of her house. But, for some odd reason, Bulma was compelled to look into the windows of the Gravity Room instead of barging in. She peeked in. 

Bulma immediately saw Vegeta doing some finger pushups, but it took her a few moments to notice what was wrong. His back. She had never really studied him that closely before since usually when they were in the same room they were too busy arguing to concentrate on anything else. She was appalled at what she saw. Scars crisscrossed over his muscles showing the side affects of a savage beating from someone. She saw the large remains of gashes over his chest and shoulders from some kind of abuse. 

Bulma gasped in horror. Who would be so cruel as to inflict wounds like that on anyone? She felt that even Vegeta didn't deserve anything like that. Bulma backed away from the gravity room in complete shock. This was something she definitely hadn't expected to see when she had come out.

An overwhelming sense of pity rushed over her. She had known that Vegeta must have had a hard life, but she had never imagined that it could have been so brutal. Bulma knew that her curiosity about him would never be sated until she found out.

_Earth to Bulma! Snap out of it! You came out here to work on the Gravity Room, remember? _Bulma shook her head, clearing it of the sudden strange caring she was feeling towards the arrogant Saiyen.

Bulma put on a cheerful façade to try and hide her feelings as she opened the Gravity Room door.

"Hi, Vegeta!" She chirped happily, "I've come to fix the Gravity Room for you!" He stopped his exorcises and peered at her suspiciously.

"Okay, woman, what do you want?" He snapped, getting up from his sit-ups. Bulma blinked.

"Um, I don't want anything, Vegeta." She smiled and put her hands on her hips, "Besides, what could you give me?" She meant it as a joke but immediately regretted it as something akin to hurt flashed through Vegeta's eyes.

"Humph," He snorted, trying to cover up the momentary break in his mask, "Fine. I'll leave you to your work…" He began to stalk out of the Gravity Room but Bulma stopped him with a gentle hand.

"No, Vegeta," She begged, "I'm sorry. You can stay and work out over in the corner while I fix it. That way if I need help you'll be there." Vegeta looked down at her hand on his arm skeptically.

"Are you in another one of those weird moods, woman?" He asked testily. Bulma looked at him blankly. He sighed in exasperation. "The last time I got near you, you went all… strange…" He trailed off as Bulma began to laugh, backing away from him.

"Oh, Vegeta! Don't tell me that I scared you!" Her laughter became even harder as she saw a flash of red on his cheekbones as he looked down at his feet. 

"Shut up, baka! It's not like I knew what you were doing! What was I supposed to feel?" He yelled vehemently. Bulma quieted down, puzzled at his response.

"What do you mean, Vegeta? Haven't you ever been touched?" She asked as she knelt down to begin work on the Gravitron. Vegeta's scowl deepened as he turned away from her. But strangely, he answered.

"No, baka, of course I've been touched… it's just that…." Vegeta trailed off, looking uncomfortable. Bulma paused in her work and looked up and him.

"It's just that…." She encouraged him, prodding him on. The next few words Bulma had to strain to hear.

"It's just that all the touching I've experienced only hurt…." He mumbled. Bulma inhaled sharply, pity and compassion for the Saiyen in front of her coming back ten fold. 

"I'm so sorry, Vegeta." She whispered. "Who brought you pain?" She asked abruptly afterwards. Vegeta's head jerked up to glare at her.

"Nothing, woman!" He snapped sharply. Bulma looked at him, hurt. He sighed and walked over to a corner to grab his shirt. Bulma finished repairing the Gravitron and got up. 

"Vegeta, maybe talking about it will help you…." She was cut off by a furious glare from the Prince.

"No," he snarled harshly, "I don't need your dang psychotherapy! Just leave me alone!" Bulma bit back a sad sigh, worrying about Vegeta. He'd never shown this much emotion at one time to her. They had actually had a conversation without an argument.

_Well, at least she hadn't argued._ He seemed to want to take back all he'd said, which wasn't much, but still. And Bulma couldn't help but wonder why he'd said what he had.

"Ah well, Vegeta, I've fixed the Gravitron. Try not to brake it too soon!" Bulma headed out the door as Vegeta silently glowered at her back. But before she left, she turned around. "And also, before I forget. Can you come in for dinner this time instead of me bringing it out here? I'm ordering out and I really don't feel like carrying all that food here today." She looked at him and found his expression disdainful.

"Woman!" he barked, "You have no right to order me around!" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Is that a yes or a no!" She snapped back. When he didn't respond right away, Bulma peered at him more intently. His expression had changed from defiant to being reluctant.

"Fine, woman! Now leave me!" Bulma smiled brilliantly at him. He blinked at her in return.

"Okay! Great! See you later, Vegeta!" She called as she left. Bulma found herself skipping back into Capsule Corps. His agreeing to her wishes had made her, for some odd reason, a very happy person. Smiling widely, Bulma picked up the phone to order the food.

Bulma sat at the table about two hours after she had talked to Vegeta in the Gravity Room. She sighed, tapping her fingers impatiently, waiting for the Saiyen to make his entrance. 

After waiting for another ten minutes, Bulma's patience snapped. _That dang monkey! If he thinks he can stand me up! He's got another thing coming to him! _With that, Bulma stalked from the kitchen in an awful temper. She stalked straight up to the Gravity Room and stormed in.

"Vegeta, I swear if you don't have a good excuse for not coming, I'm going to…." Bulma trailed off on horror when she saw him. He turned slowly to face her, panting heavily as he leaned on the wall for support. Blood poured down his side in torrents from a ghastly burn.

"You…you're going to…. What… woman?" he managed out between clenched teeth. Bulma ran to his side as he began to collapse.

"Vegeta," she said in horror, "What did you do to yourself?" He winced as she helped him up. He tried feebly to push her from him.

"Dang it, woman!" He growled, "I'll… live!" Bulma scowled at that and backed away. With her support gone, Vegeta dropped to his knees, clutching his side in agony as the blood continued to trickle through his fingers.

"Well? You darn well better tell me what happened before I help you." She waited impatiently for him to reply.

"Baka…" he hissed, "I don't need your help…." That was all he managed out before he fell forward at her feet. Bulma gaped in shock as he coughed up some blood, struggling to rise. Bulma kneeled next to his prone form.

"Vegeta, please tell me what happened." She asked in a gentle tone. His eyes opened briefly before he nodded. 

"Fine, you…. you said you didn't want the dang machine destroyed so soon after…" he coughed again while Bulma watched him, concerned. "After you repaired it." He finished in a soft whisper. "So… when a blast strayed…. I took it but couldn't block myself in time…" He broke of as his face twisted in pain.

"Come on, Vegeta! Let me help you…." She was cut off by a furious look from Vegeta.

"Dang it, woman!" He snarled, struggling to get to his feet, "Leave me be! I am Saiyen! And a Prince at that! I don't need your help!" But as soon as he said that, a loud gasp of pain forced its way from his mouth as he pitched forward.

Bulma screamed and managed to catch his falling form before he hit the floor. 

"Vegeta!" She shrieked as his face contorted. He didn't look good at all. As she helped him up, she took in his pale features and the sweat that was pouring down his brow from the obvious pain he was in. She wrapped her arms around his slim waist, dragging/staggering with him to the door.

"No…." he whispered softly in anger, "I….don't ….need…your…..help!" Bulma sighed, tempted to drop him again. 

"Vegeta, shut up!" she advised him as he began to lean on her more unconsciously. "You and your dang pride…" She was cut off as Vegeta suddenly flung her to the floor, landing on her. 

"What the….?" She yelped, "Vegeta! I know I'm beautiful! But no need to be so aggressive!" The look Vegeta gave her told her immediately that she was pressing her limits.

"Shut up yourself, you dang baka! I just saved your measly life!" He snapped before a grimace passed over his features. Bulma blinked at him, looking around. She gasped when she saw a piece of the Gravitron had blown off and speared the exact place she had been standing before.

"Oh, shit!" she heard Vegeta shout as the whole Gravitron began to rumble.

"What?!?! What's going on!" Bulma screamed at him. Vegeta looked down at her and smiled grimly.

"I overloaded the Gravitron. It's going to blow…." Those were the last words he got out before a high pitched squeal of twisting mettle sounded and a bright light invaded the room. Bulma clutched Vegeta tighter in panic, feeling his muscles clench and the blood trickle down her arm, reminding her that he was still very hurt. 

"Hang on," he snarled as he wrapped himself tighter around her, guarding her body with his own. The squeal reached an unbearable level, sending tremors through Vegeta's body. Bulma vaguely realized at how much it must hurt his sensitive ears… but she never got to finish the thought. Pain seared through her every nerve and she felt Vegeta's body writhe above her. Then all she saw was black.

OOOOOOOOO!!!! Another cliffhanger! And don't worry all you peoples out there! They AREN"T DEAD! That would kinda defeat the whole purpose of the story…. Well, review it for me if you want the next part! (To be honest with you and also to satisfy curiosity, I'm thinking of making it a crossover with X-men ^_^() I just barely got to see the movie and, well, I really liked it! I wanted to write a story with them in it, but I've GOT to have Bulma and Vegeta in there somewhere or it just isn't as interesting. *sigh * Don't ask, though……. I really don't know why……) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVVIEW!!!! Bye ^.^


	2. Strength of Love: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Okay, insert standard disclaimer here: Well, now that that is done, I've finished the second chapter!!!! YAAAYY!! Please read this and tell me what you think. I know it's short, but I've got chores to do around the house and my sisters booting me off the computer. *sigh * Ah well, I wrote this in about fifteen minutes, so please be easy on me. I also am still making it combined with X-men, since I've already thought out the story. If you don't like X-men, don't worry!!! It's definitely going to focus on Vegeta and Bulma! You just have to ignore the other parts!!! Well, r/r for me please! Onward!!!

****

Strength of Love: Chapter 2

By Marau-chan

The flash of light and pain didn't knock Vegeta out as it had the woman in his grips. He bit his lip, trying to keep from crying out as the shards of debris pierced his skin and tore through his flesh. He had erected a ki shield to protect them, but it wasn't even close to full strength. Vegeta cursed his stupidity. All the hours of relentless training and then, being injured by his own blast were finally taking their toll. Vegeta was much weaker than usual.

He shifted the woman in his grip, curling around her to protect her fragile body from the blast. Why, he didn't know. All he could figure was that she was the only one who knew how to work the regeneration tank. But somehow that didn't ring true. 

Vegeta waited for the full impact of the blast to hit him. But, strangely, it never came. He heard a sound that set his teeth on edge as the blast somehow tore a whole in the dimensional barrier. He closed his eyes as both him and the woman were thrown brutally into the hole. 

Colors and patterns swirled through his mind as the numbing pain ripped through his body. He opened his mouth to cry out silently, back arching under the agony, but he still clutched doggedly to the woman's still frame. 

Then, all was silent. Vegeta stirred, pushing the rubble off him and the woman. He checked her pulse, relief flooding through him as he saw she was fine.

"Who the heck are you?" a loud arrogant voice called out behind him. Vegeta turned around, snarling his challenge at whoever had chosen to bug him. He stopped, blinking in shock. 

The old man before him was dressed in a cape, floating through the air along with other various shards of mettle. _What the heck was _that?!?!?! The man smiled evilly.

"So, young man. What kind of stupidity drove you to try and interrupt my plans?" The man sneered, raising his hands above his head. Other mettle objects reacted to his silent call and floated up with the man. 

"I don't know who the heck you are or what you're trying to prove, but if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you!!!" Vegeta rasped out in an anger filled growl. The old man laughed, thoroughly finding this amusing.

"Young idiot human!! What kind of power do you think you have over me?!?? For I am Magneto!!! You shall be the first to die from my machine!!!" Magneto cried, his power striking out to hit a strangely shaped machine. Vegeta growled deep in his throat.

"BAKA!!! Watch what you say!!! I'm insulted that you even _suggest_ that I'm human!!! I don't want anything to do with those low life pathetic weaklings!!!"

Magneto paused in his labor, surprised at both Vegeta's outburst and the final realization that he was holding someone else. 

"Well then, what are you? Are you another mutant?" Magneto questioned haughtily. Vegeta scowled furiously, trying to ignore the feeling of nausea that was taking over his pain wracked body.

"Mutant?!?! Of course I'm not a mutant!!! I am Vegeta!!! Prince of all Saiyans!!!!" Vegeta snapped. He struggled to his feet, holding the woman gently in his arms. He glared up at the old man above him.

Magneto looked at him in mild amusement. "What is a Saiyan? Oh well, the outcome will still be the same!!! We mutants will rule the world as the humans parish!!!" Magneto laughed cruelly. Vegeta's eyebrows rose. _This old man was a few monkeys short of a zoo!_ Then the full meaning of the old man's words hit him. Vegeta straightened his stature, trying not to show how much effort this was taking him.

"What do you mean that humans will parish?" Vegeta snapped crossly, getting sick of the whole conversation. Magneto laughed again.

"Well, since you will die anyway, I might as well spread my genius! This machine," Magneto explained, gesturing to his left, "has the ability to, once it's fully charged, to release a gas into the atmosphere that makes mutants more powerful and kills a humans immune system. Therefore, humans will die as the mutants take control of the world!" Magneto proudly began to use more power on the machine. Vegeta grimace. _Not even _I _would do something like this!!! And wait!!! Bulma's a human!!!_ Vegeta's face clouded in anger.

"I won't allow you to do this…." Vegeta said in a calm, chilling tone. Magneto was surprised. He hadn't expected the creature below to resist him. Then, the old mutant grinned. 

"Well then, I just better dispose of you and that girl you have right now!!!" With that, Magneto paused in charging the machine and aimed a dozen sharp poles straight at Vegeta. 

Vegeta tensed in grim anticipation of the coming blow. He gathered his strength, ready to put up the last of his ki as a barrier. 

"Now DIE!!!" Magneto screamed as the poles suddenly lurched forward, hurtling towards the hurt pair on the ground. Vegeta howled.

His ki exploded around him in a brilliant display of blue, causing the first few poles to slam into his barrier, but not break through. Magneto gaped in amazement before growling and pressing the poles even harder into the swirling energy around Vegeta.

Vegeta struggled to keep up the barrier. Usually it wouldn't have been a problem, but with him severely weakened, he could feel the mettle poles inching there way towards him and the woman. Vegeta looked down at the girl in his arms. A sudden rush of emotion ran through his entire being, causing him to realize what he had to do next.

Abruptly, Vegeta's ki shield condensed, surrounding only Bulma's still form. Vegeta saw the poles come at him, but ignored them, struggling to protect the woman. He dodged the first one and the second one, but it was impossible for him to keep up that speed and protect Bulma. Vegeta sighed. He'd always trusted the woman's ability to get people out of a tight spot, and so, with grim resolve, Vegeta took the ki-protected body into his grip and awaited the incoming blows. 

Agony ripped through him as one of the poles jammed into his back, tearing savagely through the muscles and bone. Vegeta let out a scream of pain and anger as the mettle pole tore through his body. White-hot jolts of pain shot through his body as he convulsed, collapsing into a writhing heap, but still holding to the woman. He almost sobbed in relief as darkness began to take over his pain filled mind. But before he passed out, Vegeta released from himself all the anger, pain, frustration, and shock that he was suffering. Magneto cried out in shock as the creature below him began to pulse with a living energy, despite being impaled. 

Magneto barely had time to run for his life when the whole building seemed to implode with Vegeta's released energy. Then Vegeta knew no more.

Bulma stirred from the dark abyss that had been holding her consciousness. Groaning, she shifted her complaining muscles just to discover she couldn't move much. She blinked in shock as the past events came rushing into her mind. Bulma immediately began to struggle.

"Vegeta!!!" She cried before she realized she was laying on him. Bulma shrieked as she discovered he was holding her tightly in his arms. 

"Vegeta!!! Let go of me!!!" Bulma couldn't make out his features in the near darkness of the strange surroundings. Vegeta didn't answer her. Bulma growled as she shifted, feeling finally coming back to her numb limbs. "Vegeta!!! You BAKA!!!" she yelped in shock as she noticed something hard pressing into her thighs. "You don't have to FORCE yourself on me!!!" She screamed.

When he once again didn't respond, Bulma wound her hand up and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Bulma paused in confusion as her hand came back wet and sticky. Her eyes narrowed and she peered at him closer before reeling back in shock. 

It was blood.

Vegeta lay below her, completely covered in blood. His face was deathly pale and he was bleeding from his nose and mouth. Bulma gasped in horror.

"No…" she murmured softly, managing to wiggle from his grasp. She looked down to where she thought he had been aroused but, much to her horror, she found a javelin of mettle piercing through his back and stomach. That was all Bulma could take. She screamed.

*phew! * Sorry folks!!! Another cruel cliffhanger!!!! Well, I only got to add in one of the X-men characters, but I thought I did a good job!! ^_^ Please tell me what you think!!! REVIEW!!! The more reviews, the sooner the next part comes out!!! Bye!!!


	3. Strength of Love: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Okay, the disclaimers are all the same, so try to imagine what any normal person would write here. *ahem * Well, I got the third chapter out as soon as I could. I couldn't work on Sunday (Church and all, ya know.) So I wrote it in all the spare time I had. I know it isn't that long, but try to deal with it, k? Well, I'm about to start on the next part. I figured that that was a good place to stop and I didn't want to keep any of my ::avid:: fans waiting too long!!! ^_^ Thanks for sticking with me, and those of you that thought that X-men weren't going to be in it, I warned you!!!! I was very serious when I said they were going to be in the story!!! PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!!!!! I'm trying as hard as I can, and if you don't like X-men, then just don't bug me about it. This is a writing that I've done and am very proud of, so don't hurt my poor pride. Please r/r for me!!! THANKS AGAIN!!! ^_^

****

Strength of Love

By Marau-chan

Bulma couldn't recall how long she'd lain curled up at Vegeta's side. She felt him breath shallowly, hearing the blood gurgle as he struggled to live. 

Bulma let out a hoarse sob, pressing herself harder against him, trying to stop his shivering. The metal pole, Bulma had found, couldn't be removed without special equipment without killing him. She had ripped her own clothing and pressed it against his numerous gashes to staunch the blood flow.

__

What was going on? Her mind screamed as another low moan of pain forced its way out of Vegeta's lips. They weren't at CC anymore. In fact, Bulma knew she'd never been here before. A low humming sound caught her attention. She looked up, tears drying to her face by a sudden wind.

Her eyes widened, whether in joy or sorrow, she knew not yet. A jet of sorts cruised to a halt a few hundred meters away. Bulma felt numbly startled as a group of strangely dressed people leapt out. She had no clue whether they were friend or foe but knew that Vegeta would die if she didn't get him help. 

Bulma peered back down at the Saiyan Prince. He'd saved her life twice in one day, the least she could do was save his. So, with her resolve in mind, Bulma lurched to her feet, somehow finding the voice to scream for help.

Storm paused, gazing in surprise at the wreckage of what had been Magneto's hide out. She and the other X-men had come out here to prevent another one of the evil metal Lord's schemes. But when they got there, the whole area was destroyed. 

She frowned, brushing a lock of white hair from her eyes. Whoever had done this had an incredible weapon. It was obviously done in one shot, but a metal weapon had never beaten Magneto, so it had to be something new. 

Her train of thought was cut abruptly off as a piercing scream of help filled the air. Storm, curious, floated above the heads of her companions, using her power to control weather. She spotted the people first.

"Over there!" She called out to her comrades. Cyclops nodded, motioning that they should investigate.

Storm was the first to arrive, since she didn't have to clamber or blast her way through the rubble. She landed softly next to a blue-haired woman, who was leaning over something, sobbing. Storm gently reached a hand out to the woman's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked. The woman jerked in shock, looking up and meeting Storm's eyes with wide frightened blue ones. Then she shook her head.

"Veg..Vegeta…" Storm heard her sob. "Vegeta… he needs help…. Right away…." The woman trailed off. Storm knelt with her, finally recognizing the figure at the woman's feet was a man, but so horribly mangled that he looked dead. Storm was in shock to find him impaled, burned, gashed, bleeding, and still alive. She jumped to her feet.

"Wolverine!! Rogue!! Cyclops!! Jean!! Get the jet over here!!! NOW!!!" Storm yelled as they approached her. One thing they had learned in the mutant business was to never question each other until after they acted. 

Immediately, the crew that wasn't going to the plane to get it was helping the blue-haired woman to move the strange man. Storm went over to the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Now that we've got him, he'll be fine." Storm tried to reassure the woman, though she wasn't sure whether that was the truth. The man was in bad shape. They'd have to hurry if they were to save his life. The woman smiled at Storm.

"Thank you…." She murmured softly. "I… I was so scared for him…." She trailed off, tears forming in her eyes again. Storm made a sympathetic noise.

"Come on. I'll get you aboard and you can tell me what happened." The woman consented to Storm's wish, following her onboard the plane to get some rest.

Storm led her into the medic bay because the woman refused to leave the man's side. When Storm asked why, all the woman would say was it was her fault. Storm sighed, deciding to get to the bottom of the mess.

"Okay. Lets start off. What is your name?" Storm gently questioned. 

"Bulma." She responded promptly. Storm smiled. 

"I'm Storm. But now, do you think you can tell me what happened?" She watched as Bulma sadly shook her head.

"No. I can't," She said softly. Bulma's eyes wandered over to where Vegeta lay. She sighed. "He's the only one who can tell you what happened." She looked over at Storm, eyes pleading with her to believe. "I was unconscious when it happened. All I know is that the Gravity Room exploded but he protected me. Then I woke up and he was in that condition and our surroundings were completely different." Storm blinked. That wasn't the response she had hoped for or expected but this Bulma was obviously telling the truth. 

Storm got up from where she sat and went to the door. She looked back at Bulma to smile.

"Don't worry. I believe you. But we're near docking now so I must leave to help the others. Will you be okay with him alone?" At Bulma's nod of consent, Storm left the room, her mind racing to discover anything that made sense in the situation. When she found very little, she sighed again and went to tell the other of her strange discovery.

Bulma sighed in relief as the strange white haired woman left her alone. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the woman named Storm's help, it was just that she wanted to check up on Vegeta. She went over to his side, peering down at his battered body resting on the crude operation table. The people who had taken them had removed the pole from his back, leaving a bloody gash through his body.

Once again Bulma's eyes filled with tears as she saw the extent of damage that had been dealt to his body. _There is almost no way on earth he's going to live through this one._ Bulma had never seen wounds like these. 

She reached a hand out and brushed it through his flaming hair. He shivered at her touch, pale skin damp with sweat beneath her hand. She frowned, sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Vegeta…." Bulma whispered, leaning closer to his face. "Vegeta… I'm so sorry…. So sorry…." She broke off as sobs wracked her body. She took his limp hand in her own and held onto it for dear life. _If only she had been conscious. Maybe she could have done something to help him. Maybe it was her fault that he was hurt. Maybe she could still save him…_ At that thought, Bulma snapped out of her semi-hysterical state, mind whirring with a thought. 

She had studied and created a regeneration tank before. Why couldn't she now? If only the people who had them would give her the resources necessary to create the tank, Bulma could make it, if she worked hard, in about two days. And then if only Vegeta managed to hang onto life for that long…

Bulma froze in shock, mind stopping, as she felt Vegeta's fingers weakly respond to her grip. Her eyes shot up to see him slowly stirring, moaning in pain. Bulma was standing at his side in the next instant.

"Vegeta?" She murmured, not really expecting him to respond. Just him being conscious with these wounds was amazing. It would be impossible for a human, a human would already be dead from blood-loss. But he wasn't human. He was Saiyan. "Vegeta?" Bulma whispered again, almost not daring to hope. 

His eyes fluttered open, looking at her without recognition. He winced heavily, then his eyes focused on her. Bulma's heart clutched in sorrow and pity as she saw the depth of the pain he was in reflecting in his eye's obsidian light. 

"B…Bulma." He croaked out in a weak voice. His face twisted again at the effort of speaking. He coughed, fresh blood trickling from his mouth. Bulma shushed him, tears streaming down her face.

"Shhhhhh. Vegeta. Don't speak. Just rest." He shook his head, grimacing with effort. When he looked at her again, his eyes were wide. _It almost looked like he was… afraid?!?!_ Bulma thought. But she never thought that Vegeta would be capable of fear. But maybe…… just maybe he was afraid of death………..

"Don't worry, Vegeta…" She smiled at him, stroking one hand through his hair gently. "I won't leave you. I promise." His mouth twitched upwards and Bulma's sobs came out harder. 

He had smiled at her. A look she had never seen on Vegeta's face. She felt his hand give hers one last weak squeeze before it went limp. Bulma almost panicked until she saw he was still breathing in painfully, but he was alive.

Bulma gave a start as the whole ship lurched. She glanced around, figuring that they had landed and was proven correct as Storm came back in the room, followed by the other grim faced people. 

Storm approached her, pulling her away from the still form of Vegeta as the other people surrounded the bedsides, lifting Vegeta up as gently as possible to move him. Bulma tried to follow, especially when she heard a small whimper come from the Saiyan Prince, but Storm held her back.

"He's in safe hands," Storm reassured her. "If anyone can save his life, we can." Bulma sighed, before remembering her idea of the regeneration tank. She looked at the exotic white haired woman before asking.

"Umm… Storm? Can I see the science facilities that you've got here? I think that I can make a machine that might decide whether he lives or dies." Bulma pleaded silently for Storm not to ask too many questions.

Storm blinked but then nodded, shrugging, "Sure. Why not." She gestured for Bulma to follow her, and together they entered into the building. She followed Storm down many twists and turns of hallways before they actually stopped at a door. Storm opened it with a code word and let Bulma inside.

There were rows and rows of devices and huge shelves of about any type of piece needed for building any machine. Bulma gaped in astonishment before her face broke out into a grin of pure pleasure. They had everything she needed and more….

"Will this do?" Storm asked, snapping Bulma out of her state of shock. Bulma nodded, still too surprised for words. Storm smiled. "Shall I let you look around?" Once again, Bulma responded with a nod. Satisfied with the answer, Storm began to lead her around, showing her where things were kept.

Bulma watched avidly, memorizing every cranny and detail of the room. She had to know exactly where the parts she needed were or else the tank would take her much too long. 

Bulma knew she had to get started.

"Do you mind if you just leave me in here for now?" Bulma cut Storm off in the middle of one of her explanations. Storm looked surprised.

"Well," Storm struggled for an answer before giving in. "I suppose not. But remember that we have surveillance cameras, so don't try anything funny." Bulma nodded. Storm walked towards the exit, leaving Bulma to watch her leave. But before Storm left, she turned around with a small smile on her face.

"I'll bring you your meals here, alright?" Then she was gone. Bulma grinned. She hadn't been sure if this Storm woman would actually allow her to stay. Bulma shrugged. It wasn't her place to not accept good luck. So Bulma pushed all thoughts out of her mind except saving a certain Saiyan Prince.

Well, there you have it so far. This isn't nearly as cruel a cliffhanger as others. ^_^ Please r/r for me!!! I need encouragement to continue!!! Also, I got a few reviews that said that they thought I was going to kill of Veggie. I WOULD NEVER KILL HIM!!!! ***sob *** He the main character, along with Bulma. So he will LIVE. I just couldn't have him conscious when they met the X-men. Don't you realize what Vegeta would have done?!?! He would have killed them first BEFORE asking questions. Bulma's a lot less violent and more willing to listen to the X-men and trust them. ^_^ And if you want to know why I'm using Storm's point of view, it isn't because she is my favorite character, (to be honest, I don't know much about X-men. I only saw the movie!!! ^_^) its because my pet died and her name was Storm. She died right before I started this story. So I'm doing it in honor of her memory. ***sniffle * ** (I'm not joking. She died while I was holding her….) And with that depressing note, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks!!! ^_^


	4. Strength of Love: Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and yadda yadda yadda… You get the picture… Well, I've FINALLY gotten the fourth chapter done!!! YAAAAY!!! I've been really busy at school and home lately and I also tried to make this chapter a bit longer for those people that asked!! ^_^ Anyways, Please r/r for me!! The more reviews I get, the faster I write!!! Well, here you go…..

****

Strength of Love: Chapter 4

By Marau-chan

The day went by slowly for Logan, also known as Wolverine, as he was chosen to watch over the strange man that had been found instead of Magneto. Logan didn't trust the situation at all. How the heck had those two… people just appeared from no where. The woman that Storm had taken in didn't know what was going on, and she was telling the truth since both the Professor and Jean Grey had probed her thoughts. 

He stared moodily at the muscular shape of the man lying silently on the table. Jean Grey had managed to get the man into a basically stable state of health, upping his chances of living. Logan, if he had his choice, would just let the man die. Something about him just wasn't right. The stranger seemed … inhuman… to his senses. 

Logan's eyes trailed over the man's battered body, sizing him up. The man obviously physically strong. It was impossible not to notice. Muscles were corded up and down every inch of the man's body. But how in the heck had these two strangers survived the brunt of the blast that took out Magneto's hideout? Logan snorted in disgust. He hated not knowing what was happening and he hated things he didn't know about. Right now, he really hated this strange man. 

A click from the doorway snapped Logan to attention, as he saw the Professor glide in, sitting in his hi tech wheel chair, followed closely by Jean Grey. Their grim faces made Logan hold his tongue, a very rare thing for him to do. They approached the bed, staring at the bandaged figure mutely. The Professor broke the silence.

"Logan," The Professor's calm voice called him to attention. "Guard the doors. I'm going to attempt to scan our patients mind." Logan looked at the Professor in surprise, but nodded. The Professor looked over to Jean Grey. "You know what you have to do to break the connection between me and him if things get out of hand…" The Professor trailed off as she gave a slight nod also. Logan watched in mild interest as the Professor eased into position to be directly behind the man's wild flare of hair, placing his hands on either side of his head. Then the usual expression of blankness crossed the Professor's face as he descended into the depths of the stranger's mind. Logan sighed. He just hoped they knew what they were doing.

Charles Xavior, also known as the Professor by his students, felt the calm overtake his body as it did every time he read someone's mind. He touched just lightly, a slight brush of his thoughts, against the strangers, and got a very violent reaction. Charles found that the man's mind pulled his mind into it with the intensity and ferociousness of a black hole. He found himself tugged and thrown into a wall of pure mental steel.

Charles struggled to raise his power, managing to take a bit of control over the situation. Whoever this man was, he certainly didn't have a normal human mind. Charles suddenly reeled in shock as an alien thought hit his mind with the force of a hammer-blow. 

_No… Not human… alien…_ The Professor struggled to sort out the sudden angry barrage of information. Saiyans. Some kind of planet full of bloodthirsty people with tails. Royalty. Anger. Power. Hate. Fear…

The Professor jerked away from the thoughts. It was too much at one time. This man… no, he wasn't a human man. He was an alien. A… what did he call himself again? A Saiyan. Prince of a powerful race, or so that's what he collected from the confusing jumble of thoughts he had received. 

Charles called upon more of his strength, and ventured into the Saiyan's mind, now knowing a bit of what to expect. He was successful in deflecting the Saiyan's natural instincts to protect his thoughts. The Professor was amazed. He had never seen abilities for telepathy this strong in a being before. But this man's telepathy was used for defensive only. Charles found that there was very little that he could sort from the Saiyan's mind without trying to breach the wall of smooth ice that blocked any attempt to see the Saiyan's thoughts.

Charles went to the top most memories, searching for the ones that had confusion and pain in them. The ones the Saiyan hadn't had time to protect with his mental shield. He stumbled upon the memory almost by accident. That's when he saw Magneto and the machine, the metal poles, this man's effort to save the woman since she was the only one he knew smart enough to figure what was going on out. He relived the moment where the Saiyan's anger was released in a blaze of blinding destruction, forcing even Charles' astral eyes to blink at the brightness. Then the memories went blank.

The Professor knew he had the information that he needed, or at least the information he had made this trip for. But this alien intrigued him to no end. Charles wanted to know what was going on. Who was this man? 

Charles made one last attempt to breach the man's mental barriers. He found a crack in the man's defenses. The woman. Bulma. This man… no… his name was… Vegeta. Vegeta was confused by this woman. The only person who had ever accepted him, talked to him without fear. The Professor probed deeper in these thoughts, knowing that he was slowly making it past the mental barrier. He saw the times that this Vegeta had thought of her, the times they had argued, all the confusion, anger, and annoyance he had for Bulma because of the way she made him feel. 

The Professor gave a mental imitation of a smile. It was almost as if this Vegeta was in love with her… The sudden backwash of mental fury from the Saiyan drove the Professor back from his mind. Images rushed past in a whirlwind of anger as the Saiyan threw the Professor from his mind. 

Charles felt a stabbing pain as he was forcefully driven out. He heard short clips of words… rushing and tumbling by in a dizzying tornado of thoughts. 

_Love… weak… Freeza…Death…alone…hurt…weak…beat…humiliated…forced to have no weakness… training…killing…hurting…No emotions…cold…cold…alone…_

The Professor yanked out of Vegeta's mind with a cry. It had been too much for one time. He began to focus, he saw Jean Grey asking what was wrong and helping him as Logan stood at her side, concern written on his features. Charles knew that Vegeta was a force to be dealt with. He had to tell his comrades, before the powerful Saiyan awoke. They had to find out how to deal with his powers before it was too late.

"There!" Bulma backed off in satisfaction as she put the finishing touches on the regeneration tank. "I am such a genius!" She plugged it into the generator, causing the lights to begin to blink. 

Bulma turned around as she heard the door of the lab opening. To her surprise, it wasn't Storm, like she had expected. It was a man in an antigravity wheel chair that came up to her, looking grim. He looked at her for a while, making her nervous, before speaking.

"You are the one who came in with the Saiyan, are you not?" The man asked in a low voice. Bulma blinked. How did he know what Vegeta was? She certainly hadn't told him! 

"Well, yes I am…" She answered, confused. "Is he alright?" Sudden concern washed over her. Why else would someone else come in here unless something had happened to Vegeta? The older man nodded absently before smiling at her and offering his hand.

"Hello, Bulma!" Bulma started as he said her name. "I'm Professor Charles Xavior of the X-men! I just want to ask you a few questions about your recovering companion. Don't worry, he's in fine shape!" Bulma relaxed as he answered her unspoken question before getting suspicious.

"How… how do you know who I am?" Bulma was shocked at the response she got.

::I have the ability to use telepathy, Bulma. But do not be afraid. I will not harm you.:: Bulma backed away. He'd just spoken directly into her mind!!! She blinked.

"Wha…?" The Professor cut her off with a wave of his hand, signaling for her to follow him.

"We can talk on the way to the medic bay. Your friend there is…. How shall I put it? Very… different." The Professor turned around, gliding out of the door with a curious Bulma close behind. Somehow she got the feeling that he wasn't going to harm either her or Vegeta, and so she put her trust in her feelings. 

"Of course Vegeta's different! He's not exactly from around here." Bulma trailed off hesitant, wondering how much information she should give away. The Professor laughed.

"Don't worry! If I really were evil I would have just forced the information from you! But I really prefer the person giving up the information willingly, rather than me having to force them." Bulma nodded, realizing this was very true. She'd seen a lot of strange things in her days, and she had learned that the enemy very rarely would go to the extent of keeping her safe for this long, when they could have killed her and Vegeta easily beforehand. The Professor smiled warmly at her. 

"I just want to know what your friend exactly is. I tried to scan his mind, and all I discovered is that he was trying to protect you from dying." Bulma gasped in shock. Had Vegeta really wanted to protect her? Did he really care? The Professor looked at her strangely. "You don't know the half of it, Bulma." He muttered under his breath. Bulma was able to hear him, though, and was very confused by this response. 

_Ah well!_ Bulma thought. _If he can take all the information he wants from Vegeta, why is he asking me about him? I really don't know that much about Vegeta except that he's an arrogant jerk! That saved her life_… She had to stop thinking. She was just getting more confused. She looked over at the Professor as they continued down the hall.

"Why do you want me to tell you if you already saw Vegeta's mind?" Bulma asked. The Professor sighed.

"Well, it seems that your friend has some type of mental powers that are even too powerful for me to break. He has some kind of shield around his mind, making it impossible for me to actually read his thoughts." The Professor looked over at her almost pleadingly. "Bulma, the feelings I got from his mind before he kicked me out were violent and full of hate, pain, and rage. I'm afraid that none of my comrades have even a chance of beating your friend if he makes a full recovery. So what I'm asking from you is how do we control him? He's way too powerful and violent to just let loose." The Professor watched her closely. 

Bulma agreed with everything the Professor said. To tell the truth, she hadn't really thought that far ahead. All she had been trying to do was make the regeneration tank for Vegeta. She had never thought of what to do after that….

Bulma nodded at the Professor. "Alright. I'll tell you all I know about him…." And she proceeded to tell him about how Vegeta had come to earth to destroy it but was beaten and barely escaped alive. She had to tell him about the dragonballs and what they did. She told him about Namek and Freeza and Vegeta's death. Then she told him how he had gotten wished back alive and she had invited him to stay at her place.

By the time Bulma had finished the explanation, both she and the Professor had halted outside of the medic bay. The telepathic mutant was just staring at her in a mixture of shock, disbelief, awe, and fear. He knew that she was telling the truth, and that scared him.

"So…" The Professor started slowly, thinking over the new information carefully. "You seem to have quite a bit of control over him." Bulma blinked at this. 

"Well, I don't know about control…. No one really _controls_ Vegeta. He kinda has a mind of his own." _A very stubborn mind at that!_ Bulma thought. But she realized what the Professor was asking. Bulma mentally cringed, but she couldn't refuse. The Professor and his friends had, after all, saved Vegeta from dying and probably her as well. So, dreading her next words, Bulma straightened up.

"Very well, Professor Charles Xavior." She said formally, "I will do my best to control and pacify the Saiyan until we can find a way to repay you and get back to our world." The Professor smiled at her.

"Thank you, Bulma. That probably means the existence of our planet." He turned from her briefly to type in a code. The door to the medic bay slid open to reveal a shocking sight.

"Vegeta!!!" Bulma gasped. She saw him pressing one of the mutants against the wall, pinning him there, growling. He didn't look nearly close to full health, the cruel markings of his past wounds standing out on his olive skin. He looked over to where she stood in the doorway with shock in his ebony eyes.

"Woman?" He whispered, then let out a howl of anger as the mutant he had pinned escaped his weakened grasp. Bulma saw claws extend from the mutant's knuckles, using them to slash at Vegeta. Vegeta uttered a guttural curse and leapt over the man's attack, using the man's momentum against him and slamming him into the wall. Vegeta ignored everyone else in the room, except the man, who was groaning on the ground, rubbing his head. 

Vegeta advanced on the prone form. Bulma could see the killing light in his eyes. Bulma rushed forward, grabbing Vegeta's arm and walking so he had to look at her.

For a moment, they didn't speak. No one dared interrupt the silence lest they get Vegeta's wrath. Vegeta's eyes bored into Bulma's with a burning intensity. His hand reached up to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

"Woman… you…" He trailed off, gulping. Bulma smiled at him.

"Yes, Vegeta. I'm fine." She placed her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. He stiffened as she hugged him, softening slightly to place his hands on her back. 

"I'm fine because of you…." She whispered huskily in his ear. He pulled back, face flushing slightly. "Thank you Vegeta." Bulma murmured to him. 

That seemed to shake him from his dazed state. He blinked before pushing her away from him. 

"Where the heck are we?" He growled. The mutants had gathered around them, but had made no move or threat yet. Vegeta glared at them menacingly, not knowing quite how to take the situation. Bulma took Vegeta's hand. 

"Don't worry, Vegeta. They're on our side!" Vegeta peered at Bulma skeptically as she led him away from the crowd. She heard a voice in her mind as they left.

::You are the only one who can contain him. We need his help, but only you can get him to agree. Please, Bulma….:: Bulma shook her head. She was sure that that had been the Professor, but what had he meant by help? She sighed, causing Vegeta to look at her strangely. 

"What's going on?" He snapped at her, extremely confused. Bulma began to explain the little that she knew as they made their way to the regeneration tank. After she had finished, she glanced at him, walking steadily beside her. He seemed to be pretty much recovered at first glance, but she could see the paleness of his skin compared to its usual healthy tan. Bulma frowned, noticing his apparent wound on his chest, she saw the deep scar it was going to leave. Bulma felt a stab of guilt. The Professor had told her that Vegeta had taken the blow so that he could save her life. 

Bulma sighed as she got to the science faculty that she had been staying in. She opened the door to reveal the regeneration tank before her. She walked over to the controls.

"There. I made that for you so that you can recover and we can get home. Happy?" Bulma told him absently as she set it up. She turned to face him as she finished and smirked at his look of astonishment. He shook his head.

"Woman, sometimes you aren't so stupid…" Vegeta mumbled as he walked into the regeneration tank. Bulma smiled, happy with the veiled compliment that he had given her. She pressed the button and the machine rumbled to life, filling up with the healing fluids. Vegeta's eyes met hers as he slipped into an unconscious state, staring at her with something like gratitude in their onyx depths. Bulma waved at him before the machine indicated that he was unconscious and healing at a steady rate. 

The door, once again, opened behind her and Bulma didn't even have to turn around to guess who was there. 

"Where is the unnatural freak?" A sharp voice came from behind. Bulma turned to find herself faced with the whole X-men gang. The man who had spoken was the one that Vegeta had been grappling with. The Professor pushed his way to the front of the group.

"Ah… Bulma! It seems you've got the situation under control!" He gestured towards the Saiyan that was floating silently in the healing liquids. He smiled at her warmly. "Now that we aren't worrying about rampaging aliens, let's introduce ourselves. This is Wolverine," The Professor pointed to the man that had spoken before. "He has the power of regeneration and has metal claws that come from his knuckles. His skeleton is lined with metal and his senses rival that of a wolf. Next there is Rogue." A young girl stepped forward. She was slim and well built, quite cute and looked normal except for the streak of white in her hair. "She has the power to absorb anyone's abilities. But that makes a problem since she cannot make human contact without killing that person very quickly." Bulma looked at the solemn girl in pity. That would be terrible. "And this is Cyclops," The Professor moved so that a sturdy man came forward. He looked normal besides the ruby visor he was wearing over his eyes. "He has the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes. Unfortunately, the power can only be controlled if he's wearing these glasses. Without them, he just shoots whatever he looks at. Then there is Storm," Bulma nodded at the white haired woman that stepped forward. "You've already met her. She has the power to control the weather." Bulma gaped for a moment before the Professor went on. "Then, last but not least, there is Jean Grey." Another woman stepped forward, a gentle smile on her face. "She is my student. She is also telepathic and I'm teaching her to use her telekinetic powers." The Professor took a deep breath before speaking again. "Now that you know about us, why don't you tell us about you." 

Bulma nodded. They had given her plenty of information and she saw no harm in telling them anything, so she did.

"Well, I'm Bulma Briefs, the daughter of Dr. Briefs who is the president of Capsule Corporations. I'm very rich and a genius, but I've spent most of my life gathering the dragonballs with Goku and my friends. Vegeta here used to be one of our most dangerous enemies until he was kind of forced to fight with us. He lives with me now, and we don't get along that well, but he seems to respect me more than anyone else. That's about all about me." Bulma stopped as all the people in front of her gave her looks of confusion. 

Bulma frowned. "Don't you know what Capsule Corporation is? It's very famous and its headquarters are in Satan City." Bulma still received blank stares. Rogue was the first to speak.

"Um… Ms. Briefs. There is no such thing as Capsule Corporation or Satan City. Are you sure you're correct?" Rogue backed off as the Professor turned to the others.

"I should explain something to all of you. It appears that this girl and her alien friend aren't from our world. I believe, if what you've said and what I've gotten from your mind is true, that you somehow got transferred to a different dimension." The X-men all looked quite shocked at this last bit of information. "But." The Professor continued, "The only time that strange things like this happen in our world is if they serve a purpose." The telepathic mutant turned back to Bulma. "I believe that you and him aren't here on accident. Someone must have brought you." 

Bulma was, to say the least, stunned at this last bit of information. She hadn't really thought of being in a different dimension. She had just figured that they had been blasted off to some strange place. But then again, she was still in shock from the whole gravity room thing, and hadn't really been thinking that clearly since.

The Professor waited patiently for her reply. Bulma looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't see how or why anyone would want me and Vegeta. I mean, we don't have anything in common and we don't work together well. I don't even like him and he doesn't like me. We are the worst people they could have summoned…" Bulma was cut off by a snort from Wolverine.

"I don't care _what_ kind of purpose you have. All I want to do is kill that alien!" Wolverine glared at the still form in the regeneration tank. "He doesn't seem like the type to help anybody so I say we should take him out when we have the chance!" He snarled, starting forward. Rogue stepped closer to him, putting a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Wolverine, calm down! You don't know anything about him! Just let the Professor deal with it, okay?" Rogue gently tugged him back. At first, Wolverine looked like he was about to strike her away, but his face softened at her touch.

"Alright," He agreed, "But if he ever does anything I don't like…" Wolverine trailed off, leaving it hanging as a threat. Bulma laughed at him. He turned to glare at her.

"What's so funny, woman?" He snapped. Bulma just laughed harder, until Wolverine approached her, furious. "WHAT IS IT?!?" He yelled. Bulma wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes before answering him.

"You… you and him are almost…. Identical in personality." She broke out into laughter again at the incredulous look on Wolverine's face. 

"I WILL NOT BE COMPARED TO HIM!!!" He screamed at Bulma. Bulma just giggled. Wolverine moved to threaten her, but Cyclops grabbed him.

"Wolverine…" He said threateningly. Wolverine took a deep breath before backing off, mumbling darkly. Storm moved forward next to Bulma.

"How long until he's out of your…. Machine?" She asked softly. Bulma frowned, thinking hard while studying the screen.

"I'd say, about another two hours." Bulma bit her lip in concentration as her fingers flashed over the computer panel. Rogue came up behind her and Storm.

"Ms. Briefs? I have a question for you." The soft voice caught Bulma's attention. She turned around to face the young woman. 

"Yes?"

Rogue frowned slightly. "Well, it seems to me that this man has a lot of power and knows how to control it, am I correct?" Bulma nodded. Rogue continued. "How do you keep him in check if he doesn't care about you and you hate him?" 

Bulma opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. She paused. _The girl was correct. Why did Vegeta allow her to semi control him? He didn't allow anyone else to barely even approach him._ Bulma shook her head at Rogue.

"You know, I can't answer that one. I really don't know myself." Rogue looked at her intently before smiling secretively. 

"Oh." She said. "I see….!" Then she left a very bewildered Bulma behind. Storm placed a hand on Bulma's shoulder.

"Don't worry about Rogue. She sometimes understands things that even Jean Grey and the Professor can't." Then Storm left her too. Bulma looked around the room. She saw the men and Jean Grey chatting outside of the door. Bulma sighed. _Things were just getting too weird for her. _She'd feel better once Vegeta was healed and out. Bulma didn't know what was possessing her, but she missed Vegeta's sharp wit and arrogant attitude. It was almost as if…. Bulma shook her head, refusing to follow that train of thought. She had to get herself busy with something or else she was going to have other crazy thoughts. Bulma sat down at a table next to the regeneration tank and began to fiddle with her calculations on how the dimensional barrier was opened. But the next thing she knew was exhaustion overtaking her body. Bulma laid her head on the table and fell into a deep slumber.

A dark figure slipped unnoticed into the science lab. He turned to peer in at the sleeping blue haired lady that lay next to his destination. The regeneration tank. He walked over, checking to make sure that the woman was really asleep, before turning to the controls of the tank.

"How in the heck do you open this thing," He mumbled as his fingers flashed over the keys. A sudden blip sounded and a whoosh as the healing fluids were released from the tank. The door to the side opened.

Wolverine scowled. That wasn't what he had wanted to do. He had wanted to somehow change the liquid in the tank to a new solution, which would have weakened that alien. He cursed his stupidity. Now he had just released it. 

Wolverine didn't have time to move as steel fingers clamped over his neck.

"I suggest you don't move, human, unless you want to die," A deep voice hissed into his ear. Wolverine growled, kicking backwards with his foot. A sudden pain flashed through his skull as the alien behind him struck him in the back.

Wolverine snarled something unintelligible as he turned to face his assailant. But to his surprise, the alien wasn't even looking at him. Wolverine followed the man's gaze and saw it fell upon the sleeping woman. Wolverine turned back to the alien.

"What are you really doing here, freak?" Wolverine snapped. Vegeta scowled heavily before turning his eyes to gaze relentlessly at the mutant.

"I had no choice as to coming here. I really am not able to answer your question." Vegeta clipped out harshly. Wolverine frowned before his eyes laid sight on a slight twitching in the air. He glanced down at the Saiyan's waist and almost fainted in shock as he saw a TAIL waving in the air. Vegeta smirked smugly.

"Oh, yes, human. I'm not of your kind. It seems that my tail was brought back by the regeneration tank." Vegeta stalked slowly forward, a cruel gleam in his eyes. "And I will thoroughly enjoy showing you what I can do…." Wolverine's eyes narrowed as his claws came from his knuckles.

"You idiot! After all we've done for you, you're just going to repay us with violence?" Wolverine felt a slow growing pit of fear in his stomach as the gleam in Vegeta's eyes grew.

"Oh no, you mistake me. I will repay my debts to your comrades, but what have you done to help me? Nothing. And then you take me from the regeneration tank before I'm fully healed," Vegeta tisked mockingly as he shook his head. "Poor little mutant. You've just earned yourself a one way trip to Hell!" Vegeta lunged forward at the last word. Wolverine crouched down, knowing he hadn't a chance but not willing to die without a fight. 

Vegeta grinned savagely at the prospect of a battle with the weak mutant. He lunged forward to tear him limb from limb, but suddenly collapsed on the ground with a howl as a streak of liquid fire flashed up his spine. He hissed in pain and turned around to find Bulma clutching doggedly onto his new tail.

"Let me go, woman!" Vegeta growled menacingly. Bulma shook her head, a furious look on her face. 

"Vegeta!! I can't believe you!!! After all the help they've given, you are NOT about to hurt ANY of them, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!" Vegeta winced at the volume of the woman's shout. Wolverine watched in amazement as the powerful Saiyan was manipulated like putty beneath Bulma's small hands. 

Bulma squeezed Vegeta's tail tighter, causing him to let out a small sound of pain before he spun on her viciously.

"WOMAN!!! Just mind your own dang business! This isn't your concern…" Bulma's eyes narrowed and Wolverine almost saw Vegeta's eyes widen in fear. 

"Vegeta," Bulma said in a low, threatening voice that made Vegeta' tail puff out. "You are going to leave everyone here alone unless I say so, and you will obey the rules and you will stay at my side, out of trouble, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!?!?!?!" 

Vegeta nodded his head, speechless as a sudden wave of terror overcame him. Was this why Kakarot was afraid of his wife? Vegeta cringed in front of Bulma as she released his tail and turned away from him in a huff.

Vegeta stood up slowly, cursing himself for his weakness. _I can't believe I let the baka talk to me like that!!! I am the Prince of all Saiyans and she is just a low class baka with a very big mouth!!! I should kill her!!! _But Vegeta barely repressed a shiver as Bulma glanced back at him.

"Well," She snapped, "are you coming or not?" Vegeta started after her when he heard a sound behind him. He knew it was that stupid mutant that insisted on being a pest. Vegeta barely restrained himself as the mutant laughed at his back.

"The all mighty alien is controlled by a human!!! Now that's funny!!" Vegeta snarled something unintelligible at the man before stalking after Bulma's lithe form, tail lashing angrily behind his ridged body. _Someday,_ Vegeta vowed, _Someday he'd make them all pay!!!_

Okay, I was going to make this chapter even LONGER, but I didn't want to keep my faithful fans waiting TOO long for another chapter!!! Well, REVIEW for me!!! I need LOTS of reviews to keep me happily writing!! ^_^ Thanks!!! Also, tell me if you want me to make this story into a lemon… I'm not sure if I'm going to or not… Please give me your opinion!!! Thanks again!!! REVIEW!!!


	5. Strength of Love: Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Ditto as all the other ones…. Okay, I know it's taken me forever to get this out… but you can't blame me…. *sigh * With Christmas and everything I'm lucky to even have had _time_ to write this!!! Oh well… Please review for me!!! I need reviews to keep me going!!! Thanks for all you people who have stuck with me so far!!! I'm very happy!! ^_^ Hope you like it!!! Onward….

****

Strength of Love

By Marau-chan

Bulma continued down the hallway until she was sure that she was alone with Vegeta. She heard him muttering curses under his breath and smirked. _Vegeta was going to have to get used to not being in power for awhile._

She stopped, turning to face the irate Saiyan. He halted, his face clouded in anger and frustration. 

"How _dare_ you order me around like that, woman! I'm not some low class baka like _you_ that grovels at others feet!" Vegeta snapped, glaring at her vehemently. Bulma smiled sweetly at him, knowing that there was no way he could get the upper hand in this argument…or so she thought.

"Well, Vegeta, if you hate being ordered around so much, why did you follow me?" Bulma almost laughed at Vegeta's look of shock and fury. 

"For Kami's sake, woman! What was I _supposed_ to do! You had my tail! Do you realize how much that _hurt_?" He yelled at her, tail snapping harshly in his anger. Bulma just grinned wider. Vegeta turned away from her, snarling over his shoulder. "Stupid baka! If you weren't the one capable of getting me out of this mess, I would just kill you!" 

Bulma paused for a moment. _Would he really kill me? _She had just begun to believe that there was a heart in his cold-blooded soul, but maybe she was wrong. Maybe he really _did_ hate her and was just using her for her brain. 

This made Bulma _very_ angry. She stalked up to the now silent Saiyan and furiously made him face her. His face registered a bit of shock, but mostly annoyance.

"What do you want, woman?" He snapped at her, crossing his arms on his chest. Bulma glared at him coldly.

"Vegeta, I know you're a heartless bastard! You really don't need to prove it to me! After all the trouble I went through to get these people to heal you and make you a regeneration tank, and all the thanks I get is YOU SAYING YOU'D KILL ME!!!" Bulma screamed in his face. "I HATE YOU!!! YOU… WORTHLESS JERK!!! I BET YOU'VE ALWAYS HAD A PAMPERED LIFE, OH GREAT ONE!" Her voice dripped heavily in sarcasm. She was so steamed that she didn't notice Vegeta going pale. "YOU AND YOUR STUPID EGO! YOU'VE PROBABLY NEVER DONE ANYTHING NICE IN YOUR LIFE SINCE EVERYTHING WAS DONE FOR YOU!" To her mortification, she found tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She wasn't quite ready for the response that Vegeta gave.

An alien emotion that Bulma had never seen on his features seemed to settle for a brief moment. It seemed like she had.. hurt him. But she erased that thought from her mind as his face suddenly twisted to show an absolute radiating fury. Bulma had never been truly afraid of Vegeta, but she came very close to it with him staring at her like that. Suddenly she found herself pinned against the wall. Vegeta held her there, his face an inch away from her own. 

Bulma gulped. Maybe she had gone just a _bit_ overboard on her comments. She attempted to free herself to no avail. 

"Vegeta," Bulma pleaded, but he cut her off with a shake.

"You, woman, would do well to keep your mouth shut…" Vegeta hissed in her face. Bulma gulped. She had _never_ seen such fury or emotion in Vegeta's eyes. "You know _nothing_ of me or my past! So do not presume things that you don't know." Then he abruptly dropped her, turning his back.

Bulma blinked at him. _What had caused that?_ He'd said that she shouldn't guess what had happened to him… What did he mean? Did he actually feel under that hard emotionless mask that seemed to surround him? And why did he respond so harshly to her comments? She stood quietly, reaching a hand to touch Vegeta's shoulder. He flinched from her.

"Just leave me alone, woman!" He snarled hoarsely. Bulma sighed at that, but backed off.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta." She said after a moment. He didn't move from his stance. Bulma paused before going on. "I didn't mean what I said. It's just that you… threatened me… and I just lost my temper…" She frowned as he still didn't respond. "Vegeta, I… I was wrong to say those things…" She gulped, squashing her pride to say the next few words. "Please forgive me…" She whispered. Bulma noticed his shoulders relax a bit from his stiff stance. 

Slowly he turned to face her, his features hard and emotionless. 

"Next time, woman, I won't let you off so easy." He growled deeply. Bulma smiled in relief. That was as much of an answer that she could expect from the Saiyan. She decided to change the subject.

"So, Vegeta… Are you ready to meet the others?" Bulma asked cautiously. She didn't want him killing them just because he was grumpy. Vegeta peered at her, face unreadable.

"Fine, woman. I'll have to sooner or later, might as well get the misery done with." 

Bulma spun around, knowing he would follow her. She made idol chat along the way, trying to cover up the feeling of silence from the stoic Prince. He hadn't said a thing since the hall way incident and Bulma wondered what was going through his head.

_Vegeta… why are you such a mystery? _He was giving her _very_ mixed signals. First he yells, then he saves her life, then he's actually _nice_ to her (but then again he _was_ almost in a coma when he did….) and now he was acting….strange… like something disturbed him. 

Bulma had to cut off her thoughts, though, since they reached their destination. Bulma knocked on the door, receiving an immediate answer of the door opening for them. 

Bulma was surprised when only the Professor was in the room, sitting behind a large desk. He looked up from his work before beckoning them to enter.

"Come in, Bulma!" Then he turned to Vegeta, who was scowling ferociously. The Professor smiled at him warmly. "You're allowed in, too, Vegeta." 

Vegeta gave a start when the Professor said his name. He was just going to stand there, but Bulma gave him a warning look, causing him to growl and sit down violently. Bulma smiled internally. She still had the touch!

"Now," The Professor said calmly. "I want to know about the both of you." 

Vegeta looked at the crippled bald human incredulously. There was no way he was going to tell him anything! He wasn't about to go and spill his emotions like all the stupid little weaklings that swarmed this mud ball. They didn't deserve to know about him.

_You just don't want to face your past. _A small voice of reason whispered. Vegeta snarled, causing both the Professor and Bulma to jump at his sudden noise. Bulma glared at him as the human man blinked. Then the human smiled calmly at him.

This irked Vegeta. Wasn't the man supposed to cringe in terror and beg for his life? But no! Somehow, ever since Kakarot had beaten him, his whole life had definitely become very strange. 

"Well, I'm sure Vegeta would be _honored_ to tell you about his past." Bulma said sweetly, causing Vegeta to jerk upright and stare at her in shock. She turned to look at him, "Right?" She said through clenched teeth, a sound of steel in her voice. Vegeta shuddered.

_What was it about this woman that made him act all… human? _Ever since he'd come to live with her, he'd been getting… feelings… emotions that were alien to him. 

But he couldn't keep thinking. Both the people in the room with him were staring at him impatiently. Vegeta internally sighed. _How was he going to get out of this one? _True, he could just blast his way out, but then the woman would _never_ find him a way to get back to the normal world. 

_And then he would never beat Kakarot._ His mind supplied quickly. But somewhere in the deep recess of his mind, Vegeta knew that was only part of the reason.

"Well?" Bulma snapped at him. Vegeta scowled back at her before pointedly turning away to face the Professor.

"What do you baka's want to know?" He grudgingly growled. The Professor shrugged slightly, still smiling. 

"I would just like to know how you were raised, who your father was, and your mother… The usual introductions." Vegeta frowned heavily.

"My father was King of Vegetisai and I don't know who my mother was. My planet was destroyed when I was 8 and I was taken in by a tyrant named Freeza. He raised me." Vegeta snapped shortly, really not wanting to remember the memories. He found Bulma staring at him strangely and tried to brush it off. The Professor seemed a bit surprised from the information, but quickly recovered.

"Well, Vegeta, it seems that you gave us a very brief speech, but what I really want to know is how you were trained and raised." He raised a hand to silence Vegeta, who was about to protest loudly. "Now, you don't have to say these things aloud…" The Professor gave Vegeta a searing look. :: You can always just tell me through your mind and thoughts:: 

Vegeta gave a start as the human talked to him mentally. _Dear Kami! He's a telepath! _This intrigued Vegeta. He studied the old man with a new interest. He'd never thought of humans having any power. _Kakarot's friends didn't count. _Crome-dome and the woman's temporary mate were weaklings that just were born with more energy. But this man was different. He had powerful brain waves that were so strong, he could make them become a physical force and control weak minds. 

Vegeta smirked, answering the Professor with his own telepathic ability.

::I'm impressed, old man. You seem strong… for a human.:: 

The Professor blinked in shock from hearing Vegeta's words in his mind. But stifled his unease by responding to Vegeta out loud.

"Well, I need to find out about your past…" Vegeta cut him off with a snarl.

"Why? What's in the past is done. Just leave it be! I have no loyalties to you! Why should I suddenly trust you? What is so important about my past that you must try to force it from me?" Vegeta found himself truly wanting to know. _The old man better have a good reason! _

The Professor smiled again, this time it was strained, before responding.

"You've been summoned here by an outside force which I have yet to discover. But I must find out about your past! There must be a key link to why you were summoned, but I haven't found one in Bulma, so it must be in you. The only problem is you guard your thoughts so closely that I have no chance in finding out anything." Vegeta gave him a searing look.

"What does that have anything to do with me?" He growled, crossing his arms. "What would my past have anything to do with this dimension?" 

The Professor sighed, losing the smile he had so diligently kept on his face until that moment. He looked straight into Vegeta's eyes solemnly. 

"You _must_ give me the information. I'll be able to narrow down suspects and even find the person who summoned you if I knew more about your past. I cannot help you get home, Vegeta, unless you help me first. There must be _some_ reason you're here." 

Vegeta snorted. "What if it was all an accident? Besides, I don't need your help, old man. The woman can make a device to get me home any day. I don't see why giving information on myself will help anything." Vegeta glowered into the mutant's eyes, stubbornly refusing to give in. Finally the Professor sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Fine, Vegeta. If you want to be stubborn, you may. But I'll tell you this. Bulma has agreed that she's not going to get you home until you help me." 

Vegeta's eyes snapped over to Bulma in surprise. She flushed slightly but scowled heavily before talking.

"It's true, Vegeta. These people saved your life. The least you can do is give them a brief summary of your training. It won't kill you to show emotion, Vegeta." Bulma stared at him curiously as he paled slightly.

Vegeta gulped. He was backed into a corner with no way out. He could refuse to tell them anything and stay here forever, he shuddered at the thought,… or he could tell them everything, shatter his pride, but get to go back home. Vegeta smirked humorlessly at that thought. The last place he'd ever thought he'd call home was this measly earth, but somehow… it just seemed right. With a sigh he turned to the people staring at him, his decision in mind.

Bulma watched as flickers of emotions played across Vegeta's face. He seemed to be in deep thought, somehow very troubled at the prospect of revealing anything about himself. Bulma remembered the scars on his body and winced. Maybe his memories were painful.

_Of course they'd be painful, you baka!_ Her mind screamed at her. She knew very little about his past besides his planet had been destroyed and Freeza had raised him. But even that little bit of information made it clear that his life had been rough.

Bulma frowned in slight puzzlement as Vegeta finally seemed to come up with a decision. He looked… defeated somehow. _I wonder what he's going to do?_

He spoke up in a low voice, "Fine, old man. I'll… let you… see my past." The last words seemed to be forced from his throat. The Professor smiled once again.

"Very good, young man! I knew you'd see sense!" 

Bulma gritted her teeth to keep from strangling the mutant. He didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable Vegeta was. This was probably going to be the biggest emotional thing that Vegeta had ever done in his life, and the Professor couldn't care one way or another about Vegeta's feelings. She sighed, causing Vegeta to glance at her through his dark eyes.

Abruptly she knew what she had to do. Bulma stood up, both the Professor and Vegeta followed her movements in curiosity. She crossed the room to where Vegeta sat and put a hand on his shoulder. 

To her absolute surprise, Vegeta was trembling beneath her touch. She looked at him again, this time seeing his ebony eyes from a closer view. Bulma started in shock. He was afraid. Deathly afraid of what he was about to do. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to control the sudden need to hug him, comfort him in his fear. That was the last clue she needed to figure out that Vegeta did _not_ want to remember his past. 

"Professor Xavior, I would like to offer a compromise." Bulma spoke up. The Professor nodded for her to go ahead. Bulma licked her dry lips, going on before she lost her nerve. "I… I say that I should be the one that Vegeta talks to about his past and then I'll relay the information to you. He'd be a lot more comfortable with that." The Professor looked thoughtfully at her. Then he nodded.

"Yes, it seems that he would rather open up to you than to me." The Professor smiled wryly. "I don't seem to have the same… affect… on him as you do." Bulma blinked at this, but looked down at Vegeta to see his reaction.

He was staring at her. Emotions swirled through the darkness of his eyes. His face betrayed no emotions, but Bulma wasn't looking at his face, only his eyes and the deep shock that stood out in them. She pursed her lips.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. He didn't respond right away, just continued to stare at her. Bulma began to get uncomfortable and so turned back to the Professor. 

"Thank you, Professor, for agreeing with me." 

"No, Bulma. Thank _you_. You have amazing insight for one so young." Bulma unconsciously preened under the compliment. The Professor chuckled. "Come on, now. I'll show you to your quarters when you are ready. I'll wait for you outside." Bulma began to follow the Professor out the door, but looked back at Vegeta. His brows were furrowed, his face scrunched in what looked like deep thought. 

_Well, at least he isn't staring at me anymore! That was creepy!_ Bulma paused before reaching a hand out to him.

"Come on, Vegeta. Let's go." Bulma said quietly. Vegeta didn't look up.

"Why do you care?" He finally asked. Bulma blinked at him.

"Um.. well, I don't want to go alone down the halls, and you need to know where your quarters are…." Vegeta cut her off harshly.

"No, baka! I'm talking about before!" Vegeta snarled at her. Bulma sighed.

"Well, I could tell that you were uncomfortable, and so I decided to help you." 

Vegeta looked at her, piercing eyes quizzical.

"Why do you help me?" He muttered softly. Bulma smiled at him gently, reaching a hand out. He flinched back from her. Bulma was a bit hurt, but decided to answer him.

"I consider you my friend, Vegeta, and friends stick up for one another." Bulma stated. She was surprised at the complete change in Vegeta's attitude. When she had said 'friends,' his face had gone pale, and he looked… vulnerable? 

_Vegeta? Vulnerable?!?! Now THAT would be the day!!! _But Bulma ignored those thoughts. Vegeta gulped slightly, shifting to face her better.

"Why… do you…consider _me_ as a friend? I've… I've never done… anything nice to you…." Vegeta was almost talking to himself when Bulma cut him off. She placed a hand under his chin, bringing his downcast face up so she could look him in the eyes.

"Vegeta," she murmured softly, "You have _too_ helped me. You saved my life! I think that is considered helping. I want to help you, Vegeta. I want you to consider me your friend too." Vegeta stared at her for a moment before jerking his chin from her hands. He stood up abruptly, beginning to pace in front of her, tail lashing behind him. Then he stopped, taking a deep breath before turning to face her.

Bulma waited nervously for him to reply. She hadn't really meant to go all mushy on him like that. It just kind of happened. She saw him sigh before he spoke in a soft voice.

"I suppose…" he started. Bulma realized how hard this must be for him. She smiled to give him encouragement. Vegeta finally continued in a voice so low that Bulma had to strain to hear his words. "I suppose I can… think of you as a… friend." The last word seemed hesitant but honest. Bulma squealed in joy, tears coming to her eyes.

"Thank you so much, Vegeta!!! You have no idea how happy I am!!!" Bulma flung herself at him. Vegeta tensed, thinking she was attacking him, but almost fell over in shock as she glomped onto his ridged body and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Vegeta flushed into a beet red. Bulma giggled at this before he pushed her roughly away, scowling heavily and trying to cover his sudden embarrassment.

"Keep you're hands to yourself, woman!" He snapped at her crossly, trying to regain the dignity he'd just lost in the past few minutes. Bulma just smiled brightly before walking out after the Professor. 

Vegeta sat down again as she left, stunned. _What had just happened?_ He just remembered feeling the utter humiliation and agony as he was ready to open the floodgates of his surpressed past, when Bulma had placed a hand on his shoulder. 

His entire focus had gone out of whack when she had touched him. And then she had spoken up, saving him from showing the old man his past. She had saved him from the shame of that… but when she had spoken on his behalf, saying that he could tell her instead, he'd wanted to stop her. Protest against it violently.

For some reason, he would rather face public humiliation and scorn rather than make her see what had happened to him as a child. He didn't want her pity or sympathy. He didn't want her to feel bad for him.

_That's not true. _His mind supplied. _You just don't want her to hate you or look at you with the disgust everyone else has. _Vegeta bit his lip, confused. He didn't know why he cared so much about how the woman felt about him. All he knew was that if she hated him and ridiculed him for the things of the past, he would die. 

Vegeta grimaced at his sudden confession to himself. She changed him… he didn't know how she'd done it, but she had. Vegeta wanted to yell at her, to kill her and get rid of his weakness. But he knew if he allowed harm to come to her that he'd never forgive himself.

He started, almost falling out of the chair, as the woman's voice yelled at him, jolting him from his thoughts.

"VEGETA!!! COME ON!!! HURRY UP!!!" 

He sighed, standing up and trudging slowly towards the door. This whole 'tell me about your past' thing was _really_ wearing on him. He'd actually said _out loud_ to the woman that she was his _friend_! Even if he did consider her a friend, he hadn't wanted to tell her. A slight blush creeped onto his cheeks, remembering her reaction to his confession. She'd flung herself at him, causing his battle instincts to turn on. But he'd been completely taken by surprise when she'd hugged him. Vegeta paused to think for a moment.

That was the first time that _anyone_ had hugged him let alone said he was their friend. Somehow, this comforted Vegeta. He didn't know why. 

He finally stalked from the room, seeing a very impatient Bulma and the old mutant waiting for him. He scowled heavily at them, waiting. Soon they just turned away and started to walk through the corridors. He heard the woman chatting gaily to the Professor ahead. Vegeta snorted softly.

__

That old man was a complete fool. Vegeta had no intentions of telling anyone of his past. _I'll make up something to tell to the woman,_ Vegeta decided. He felt a pang of guilt for thinking of lying to Bulma, but ignored it. There was _no_ way he'd let anyone know about him willingly. The only one who had _any_ idea of his past was Kakarot, but Kakarot never told anyone because he was a brain-damaged idiot. 

Vegeta had been so deep in his contemplation that he didn't notice when Bulma stopped. He almost walked into her before jerking back and trying to cover up his mistake. _BAKA! _He yelled at himself. _You've trained your whole life to be a hard and emotionless warrior since all emotion does is hurt… and now your falling for the woman?!?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!?!? _He really needed to focus more. 

Vegeta blinked slightly, clearing his mind to concentrate on the people by him. The old man was saying something about sleeping and… OH DEAR KAMI!!!! Vegeta went pale with shock at the next comment.

__

He had to share a ROOM with the WOMAN?!?!?! If being around her almost all the time during the day wasn't bad enough, now he had to sleep in the same _room_ as her! Vegeta internally growled. This whole 'other dimension' was getting sickening very fast. To put it bluntly, he HATED it here. Vegeta decided then to voice his opinion at the same time Bulma did.

"I am NOT sleeping in the same room as that arrogant jerk!!! Just being stuck with him here is bad enough! I _don't _want to spend the _only _time I have alone with _him_!!!" Bulma snapped in indignant anger. Vegeta glowered at her for a moment. _What had happened to her 'I'm your friend' speech? Had she just been mocking him?_ Vegeta snarled in anger at the thought.

"I won't be able to even close my _eyes_ in the same room as that loud mouthed baka!!! She won't shut up to save her life!!! Are you _trying_ to _kill_ me?!?!? I won't get _any _rest with her yelling all the time!!!" Vegeta snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring ferociously at the mutant.

The Professor blinked at their outbursts before sighing a little. He turned to leave.

"Well, I guess then one of you will have to share a room with Wolverine or Rogue. They're the only ones that have an extra bunk." Bulma smiled softly.

"I'll share a room with Rogue, if that's alright with you. It's a lot better than sharing it with _him_!" She said happily, glad to have gotten out of being with Vegeta. "I don't even _like_ him!" Vegeta growled dangerously, eyes narrowing at Bulma.

__

So she had just been kidding about the whole friend thing. She had made a fool of him by playing on his emotions. Vegeta cursed himself. He'd known that feeling for others only brought pain. But NO! His mind didn't listen to him and had to go and actually _care_ about the woman! He had been the closest to being happy for the first time in his entire life when she had said that she had actually cared about him. _No one_ had _ever_ said anything to him like that. He'd come dangerously close to admitting that he liked her… true, he had said she was a friend, and now he cursed himself, cursed himself that he had even _thought_ that someone might care for him. 

Vegeta broke off from his thoughts. He was going to have to meditate extra hard for the next couple days to erase these 'thoughts' about the woman from his mind. He couldn't bear to be this pathetic… _or have the woman hurt him again._ Vegeta hissed at his weakness. He swore at himself for _ever_ seeing something in the woman. It hurt. It hurt so much to have her lie to him like that. 

Vegeta sighed heavily, stalking into the room that the Professor had offered. Bulma and the Professor stared after his ridged form in confusion. The door slammed in their faces, leaving Vegeta alone in the room with his thoughts. 

He paused, glancing around to take in his surroundings. It was a small room. A desk sat at the far-left wall, a small lamp settling on its top. There was a window above it, causing a small stream of sunlight to pierce the darkness. His eyes flickered to the other wall, noticing the double bunk anchored to it. A closet was set to the right of the beds, making the room seem quite cozy. There was even a bathroom branching out from the room next to the closet, making the comfortable setting complete. 

It was obviously meant for two people to sleep in. _But,_ Vegeta thought bitterly, _He was going to be the only one to use it._ He muttered something under his breath, moving over to the beds and finally deciding that he liked the bottom bunk best. With a final groan of weariness, Vegeta flopped onto the bed, staring at the springs for the top bunk and thinking to himself.

What was wrong with him? How come he even _cared _what that stupid witch thought of him? He certainly never had really cared for anyone before. A slight twinge of guilt hit him. He snorted softly. Now he was even lying to himself! How much more pathetic could he get? 

Vegeta thought it ironic that these feelings built up over a period of time, but he had been able to ignore them until the woman had said that she considered him her friend. Then he had actually _admitted _to her that he _might_ slightly care for her… that had been the biggest emotional outburst he'd had in years. True, it hadn't been much, but to him it had been a HUGE deal. 

And then she had just blown him off like he was nothing. Vegeta winced at the sudden feelings of hurt and sorrow that washed over him. _He shouldn't care! Every time he had cared, it had blown up in his face. Hadn't he learned his lesson by now?_ Obviously not. 

Vegeta was used to pain… used to anguish and embarrassment. But to be hurt in such a cruel way… It would have just been better if she'd never talked to him at all! Better to leave him alone in a cold world rather than torment him in such a cruel way. 

Vegeta shook his head violently. He wouldn't think of it anymore. She was a weak sentimental fool that obviously hated him so much as to do something like that. He wouldn't let her get under his skin like that again, he vowed. She meant _nothing_ to him anymore. At least… nothing that he would show…. 

__

NO!!! Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead. _Shut up, you compulsive, obsessive idiot! You will NOT think of her like that!!!_ But as Vegeta forced himself to calm down and go into a restless sleep, he knew he had lied to himself again…

Bulma stared blankly at the place Vegeta had been standing in. _What had happened? _She was so used to insulting him that she had just done it by habit. Bulma _had_ been serious when she said she wanted to share a room with Rogue. It had nothing to do with Vegeta as a person, it was just that she didn't want to sleep and share a room with a man. Especially a man like Vegeta that tempted her into just wanting to jump him then and there. 

But why had he suddenly stalked away from them? She had just said her usual insult and then something about wanting to sleep in the same room as Rogue, but she didn't see what was so bad about that. She hadn't meant to _actually_ succeed in insulting him! After all, he _was_ officially her 'friend.' 

Bulma shook her head lightly, looking over to the Professor, who was watching her closely. He seemed to have a sad look on his face, staring at her almost accusingly. 

"What?" She finally snapped, the mutant's stare becoming nerve wracking. He just shook his head lightly before responding.

"Do you know what you just did to him?" The Professor asked softly. Bulma blinked before shaking her head. He sighed in exasperation. "Why didn't you just agree to the room situation?" Bulma glared at him indignantly.

"Well, mister, for your information, I didn't want to sleep in the same room as someone from the opposite sex! He could have jumped me in the middle of the night! I don't even want to _think_ of what he might force on me!" Bulma stated hotly, thinking that it was the most obvious answer in the world. She wasn't lying about that either. She _was_ a beautiful, sexy young lady that most any man would die for. What made Vegeta immune to her powers? NOTHING! She wasn't going to take the chance.

The Professor shook his head sadly. "You have _no _idea what you've just done to him. Think for a moment. _Think!_ You _know_ that he wouldn't do anything like that! Even I know that and I don't even know him that well! He's got too much pride and honor to do something like that to anyone. Think!" 

Bulma paused for a moment, clearing her mind to analyze the situation closer, trying to sort through the recent past events. 

__

Okay, so she had told him that he was to tell her everything about him later on so that the Professor could figure things out. Then he had asked her why she cared, and she had responded that he was her friend. He had then told her that she was his friend, although it looked like saying it might kill him. Then they had gone to see the room that the Professor was offering them. When they found out they were supposed to share, both of them had retorted hotly about how much they despised the other. And then the Professor had offered one of them a different bedroom companion so they could have different rooms, and she had taken up the offer and then said that she… Oh Kami!… How could she have been so _stupid_?!?!? Bulma gasped in shock as she realized what she had unwittingly done.

Vegeta had actually admitted to caring about her. And when they had been complaining about how they didn't want to share a room, now that she thought about it, Vegeta's insults had held no heat. It had seemed like he'd just been going through the motions from habit, like herself. But then she had said that she wanted a different companion and that she disliked him. That had been her downfall.

Bulma almost broke into tears as she realized how she had accidentally rejected him. She was probably the first person he had _ever_ even slightly opened up to, and she had basically told him that she wanted nothing to do with him. Bulma had never thought that such a small gesture could mean so much. She looked over to the Professor.

He nodded grimly at her. "Now you know what you have done." Bulma almost asked him what he was talking about before she remembered he could read her mind. He continued, "You were the closest thing he has ever gotten to a friend. That much I can decipher from his mind. Right now, though, he believes that you have betrayed him. He believes that you are mocking him." Bulma snorted.

"That's ridiculous!!! I would never do anything like that!" 

"But how would he know that?" The Professor gave her a searching look. "He thinks you hate him." Bulma gaped at that revelation. She had never hated Vegeta! Well… maybe she had when he had first come to earth, but that was when he was evil! Bulma knew for a fact that he wasn't the same thoughtless killing machine he had been before. How could he ever think that she hated him?

_Easily._ Her mind supplied cruelly. _You were the only one he even sort of trusted! Even you knew that! Then to just turn your back on him right after he had admitted you were his friend?!? _That had been a heartless move on her part. 

Bulma sank to her knees, suddenly feeling weak. She looked up at the Professor.

"Can you show me what he'd feeling right now?" She pleaded, desperately wanting to know how much she had hurt him. The Professor raised an eyebrow before taking her hand.

"Clear your own thoughts, Bulma. I'll transfer the feelings I managed to get from him before he shut them behind his mental wall. Now concentrate on me…" The Professor trailed off and Bulma felt electric tingles cover her hands at their touching, before it moved up her arms and into her mind. 

A sudden flash of dizziness swarmed her before it cleared, leaving her in a strange mind, her surroundings cold. She recognized the silent feelings to be Vegeta's. His mind was so much sharper and harsher than her own, windswept and disciplined… but not by choice. It seemed as though someone had raked through his mind, tearing out any warmth and forcing him to hide his caring. She paused, opening her mind to his thoughts, allowing them to flow into her. She listened to them carefully, a deep dread filling her chest as she heard them.

_Why do I care?… she hates me… mocking me like everyone else has… thought that someone might actually care for me… obviously I was wrong…It hurts… dear Kami, it hurts… Why?… why did she do that to me?… Must really hate me a lot… I deserve it, though… I've never done anything to deserve respect… or the woman's caring… I deserve to die and be scorned… but, dear Kami, it still hurts… it hurts so much…_

Bulma wrenched herself viciously from Vegeta's mind, severing the connection between her and the Professor abruptly. She spun away, tears stinging her eyes from the overflow of Vegeta's emotions. She turned and saw the Professor look at her solemnly. He frowned lightly before gliding past her. 

"You must make up with him. I'm afraid that if you don't, he might snap and turn on this world. His only loyalty was to you, and now I'm afraid that if you don't do something, he will slowly self-destruct inside until he finally blows up, hurting others in the process… He's too powerful and unpredictable to stop… It's all up to you and him now…" The Professor gave her a searing look before continuing down the hallway. Bulma rested her back against the door to where Vegeta was. 

She had _never_ in her wildest dreams imagined that Vegeta felt so… strongly about everything. Bulma had discovered before that anything Vegeta got interested in became an obsession. He was one of the most determined and passionate people she knew. Usually the passion was his need to destroy poor Goku. He'd shown it another time when he'd learned about how Yamcha had cheated on her once. She had forgiven Yamcha, but Vegeta continued to hold a grudge against her boyfriend, muttering about how it was just _wrong_ to cheat on your mate. 

Bulma giggled slightly through her tears at that memory. She had had to explain to Vegeta that she and Yamcha were just dating, not 'mates.' Vegeta had been _very_ confused at this, never actually understanding _why_ the 'weak humans weren't satisfied and honest with one mate.' Bulma had never actually had the chance to question what he'd meant by that, but she had just shrugged it off when Yamcha had begged her to take him back. Bulma, of course, had just jumped into his arms and immediately forgiven him. After that incident, Vegeta had always given her a look of disgust before she went out on a date with Yamcha.

That had been the only other time she had seen Vegeta so passionate about something. But now, seeing only a bit of his thoughts that were left unguarded, Bulma knew how wrong she was about Vegeta being cold and without feeling. She had _never_ seen such emotion in _anyone_. But then again, she had never seen someone so good at _hiding_ his emotions.

_What had happened to make Vegeta that way? _Bulma knew that Vegeta had said he would show his past to her, and she was really curious. But, she vowed silently, she would _not_ press him into anything until she was _sure _that she had redeemed herself in his eyes. 

Bulma blinked rapidly, wiping the tears from her eyes. _He'd been so hurt…felt so betrayed by her action. _Bulma sighed, wracking her brain to come up with something that would convince Vegeta that she hadn't meant to hurt him. But she was so exhausted… she couldn't think straight and she had worked so hard the past few days. Bulma slowly fell into a light slumber, her head resting against Vegeta's door…. _She'd think of something tomorrow._ Bulma promised herself as the darkness overcame her thoughts. _Yes… tomorrow…_

Okay, now even I admit this is a cruel place to end… *hee hee hee!!! * Please tell me what you think of it so far!!! Don't worry!!! It will turn out happily at the end… (I think….) Review it for me!!! The more reviews, the sooner the next part will come out!!! If you have any questions, my email is [willi-4698@iacademy.org][1]. FAREWELL AND REVIEW!!! Bye!!! ^_^

   [1]: mailto:willi-4698@iacademy.org



	6. Strength of Love: Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I LIVE!!! I didn't die over vacation from cleaning my room!!! It's a MIRACAL!!! *ahem * But besides that… I don't own DBZ.. cause if I did, I would change a few things… and you all know the rest!!!! Oi!!! This chapter took FOREVER to write!! You better appreciate it!!! It has ALL of Vegeta's past in it. It could almost be a separate story… but just read on!! I'll give you one more spoiler…. V/B cuddling… NO LEMONS….. at least not yet…. You gotta tell me if you want a lemon… So that means you got to R/R for me!!! Please!! I NEED REVIEWS!!! I really want to know how well I did on this chapter… I've never attempted to write about chibi-Vegeta… But enough of my babbling!!! READ ON!!! (and don't forget to review….)

****

Strength of Love

By Marau-chan

Bulma stirred in her light slumber. Something was bothering her… something wasn't right. She slowly opened her eyes, slightly surprised that the hall lights were off. _Must be nighttime._ Bulma yawned before pondering on the reason she had awakened. 

True, she hadn't been in the most comfortable position. No matter _how_ she shifted, a door just wasn't a comfortable surface to sleep on. But she had been so exhausted that it hadn't mattered. Bulma licked her dry lips, finally coming to her senses and remembering the past events. 

_Vegeta_… Just thinking of the Saiyan made her realize what had awoken her. Noises coming from his room. _It should have been our room… but I was stupid._ She thought bitterly before pressing her ear against the door. There! She heard it again! It was just a slight sound, one she would have never noticed if it hadn't been so silent all around her. It sounded like a… whimper? But that didn't make any sense! 

Bulma quietly pulled herself to her feet, surprised when she found that the door was unlocked. She was about to open the door, but paused. _What if he was awake? How would he react to seeing her after that last meeting? _She really didn't want to hurt him any more than she had. 

But just as she had decided to leave him alone, a pained cry came from within the room. It hadn't really been very loud, but to Bulma it thundered in her ears. _What was happening to him?_ Bulma's curiosity overcame her caution and reason as she opened the door just a smidgen so she could peer in. 

The room was pitch black except for the tiny ray of silver moonlight that pierced through it. Bulma could make out the shape of Vegeta's form on the bottom bunk. Bulma cringed slightly as an audible moan came from his form, but he didn't respond as she opened the door enough so that she could slip in.

Bulma gulped lightly. _Maybe his hurt had turned to anger. What if he kills me? What if he… he's just baiting me?_ But Bulma squashed her qualms and continued to inch towards the Saiyan. As she got closer, it was obvious that he was asleep. Bulma stood next to his side, too afraid to touch him, but too moved with emotion to leave. 

There Vegeta lay, his face twisted in an anguished expression. Sweat was pooling on his body, causing his clothing to plaster to his well-formed muscles. Every few seconds, Vegeta would jerk and whimper from some unknown terror.

_He's dreaming._ Bulma realized with silent astonishment. _But what about?_ Whatever was bothering him, was obviously serious enough to cause him visible discomfort in his slumber. Bulma reached a hand forward, desperately wanting to sooth the pain off of the Saiyan's face, but fear of his reaction if he awoke kept her frozen. 

Instead of touching him, Bulma moved a bit closer to lightly sit at the edge of his bed next to his waist. She was very careful not to touch him, but she couldn't leave. No matter how hard she tried, Bulma just _couldn't_ stand to see Vegeta in pain like this. 

She started as the whimpering gave way to a cry of terror. Bulma's heart clenched in sorrow and she ignored her mind's warnings as she reached out to gently brush her hand across his forehead. Bulma immediately jerked back as Vegeta flinched from her touch. She thought for a moment that he had woke up, but instead he began to speak. 

Bulma blinked in confusion as Vegeta began to speak in a tongue she had never heard before. _It must have been his native language._ Bulma was surprised she had never realized that before. Vegeta lived on a completely different planet, of _course_ they'd have a different language! But though she couldn't understand his words, she recognized the pleading, pain-filled tone in his voice. A sob threatened to tear from Bulma's throat as she watched emotions flicker over Vegeta's face.

She started as he gave another cry and something constricted around her wrist. She gasped, trying to pull back, thinking that he'd finally roused from his sleep, but she found herself secured tightly by… his _tail?!?_ Bulma calmed slowly, taking a deep breath as she realized Vegeta hadn't woke up. He seemed to quiet down and curl up in a fetal position on the bed. Then something disturbingly close to a sob came from the sleeping Prince. 

Bulma felt her tears start down her face as the Saiyan she had always seen and thought of as an arrogant jerk seemed to cower before his silent demons of the mind. She didn't know what to do, so she acted on instinct. Bulma raised her free hand and gently began to try and remove his tail. But instead of releasing her, it tightened its grip into an almost painful pressure. Bulma bit her lip to keep from gasping. 

She tried a different approach. Slowly she began to stroke the fur on the tail wrapped around her wrist, and to her amazement, she heard a purring noise coming from the sleeping Saiyan. She glanced over and was again surprised to find the harsh lines of pain that had been on his face smoothing over into an almost peaceful look. Bulma smiled, increasing her stroking of the soft fur. 

Soon Bulma became fascinated with the Saiyan Prince's tail. The fur was thick and rich, but extremely soft like the fur on a kitten. It looked deceptively weak, as she had found out when it had gripped her, but was also extremely sensitive. Bulma paused at that. Hadn't Goku said something about Vegeta's tail being desensitized? She'd have to ask Vegeta. _If he ever talked to her again…_ Bulma trailed off, focusing on the tail again. It was a rich brown color, almost black… 

Bulma jerked back to reality, startled, as Vegeta unconsciously moved closer to her, almost cuddling against her lap. She grinned at this. _Who knew that Vegeta could actually be cute?_ Bulma tried to get up and leave, but yet again the tail tightened around her wrist and a small whimper came from the Saiyan's form. 

With a sigh of defeat, Bulma sat back down, taking Vegeta's head into her lap and idly stroking his rich black hair. She was amazed that he hadn't awakened through all this. He must have been exhausted even more than she had been. Bulma knew that one of the side effects of the regeneration tank was extreme fatigue, but she hadn't thought it would affect a Saiyan so severely.

But then again, Vegeta's injuries had been no little matter. So it would only be natural for his body to demand this much-needed sleep. Bulma looked down tenderly at the man curled up next to her. She wouldn't be able to imagine from just looking at him now what a walking terror he was when he was awake. 

She almost laughed at this, but caught herself just in time. If she _did_ manage to wake Vegeta, she had _no_ idea how he would react. It was just better if he never found out about this. 

But again she found she couldn't get up. This time as she tried, Bulma found that Vegeta's arms had draped themselves lazily around her waist, pulling her gently to his body. Bulma knew that Vegeta would just _die _of embarrassment if he ever found out about this. But since there was nothing Bulma could do against his obviously superior strength, she had to let him hold her.

Bulma peered through the darkness, making out Vegeta's features. She almost started in surprise. His face had smoothed over, causing his ever-apparent scowl to be almost nonexistent. She had to stop her gasp of shock as she realized how truly young he was. Bulma had never really thought about how old the Saiyan Prince was. She'd just figured he was older than her, but now that his eyebrows weren't furrowed and his mouth had lightened, Bulma saw that Vegeta was quite possibly just as young or younger than herself. 

_He must be so alone._ Bulma thought to herself. Now, without his usual masks in place, he looked… vulnerable.

Bulma had seen him look _almost _vulnerable when they had both said they were friends in the Professor's office, but now…. Bulma's heart constricted in compassion as she lightly raised her hand to trace his eyebrows. She sighed, pulling back slightly to bring her legs onto the bed. Bulma curled her own limbs around the sleeping Prince and again was shocked at how small he was. His compact muscles and flair of wild hair made him seem much larger than he actually was. 

_Wow… I guess you just can't trust first impressions…_ Bulma found herself unwittingly beginning to really like and care for the Saiyan Prince. When she had first invited him to live with her it had been because she was so happy he'd thought of the idea to wish her friends to the earth check-in station so they could be wished back. Bulma had just wanted to repay him, but hadn't realized the size of the task she was taking on. And Vegeta certainly was a challenge to get along with. Bulma smiled lightly as she remembered the frustration and anger that Vegeta seemed to be able to extract from her with ease. His cold, calculating attitude and sharp, often cruel wit caused her to… to hate him. But she hadn't really hated him… maybe she had been _extremely_ frustrated and pissed off at him, but she had to admit he was better company than _some_ people were. 

Bulma frowned, remembering all the nights she had come home crying because of some thoughtless act Yamcha had done to accidentally hurt her. She knew she loved Yamcha, but he just wasn't the brightest crayon in the box when it came to feelings. Bulma would always stumble into Vegeta at those times, and he would make some cutting remark that really hurt…. Mostly because he was right … but Bulma had to admit that when he flared her anger up, she forgot about her pain as she proceeded to try and rip him into shreds… 

Bulma slipped back to the present time, feeling her own eyelids droop in drowsiness as she felt the comfortable warmth of the Saiyan Prince's body and feeling his powerful heartbeat in her ears. His now steady breathing comforted her as she curled around his form tighter, trying to squeeze the pain out of his life. Her last coherent thought was… _How's he going to react when he finds me here?_

Then she slipped away from reality into the world of dreams, leaving the two most unlikely people curled around one another in comfortable slumber.

Vegeta remembered falling asleep with the pain of Bulma's words echoing in his mind, but he soon began to dream. Usually Vegeta's dreams consisted of Kakarot turning Super Saiyan and mocking him for his weakness, but this time it was different…. _Way_ different. 

It had been so long since these nightmares had come to him. He remembered having them when he was a young child, but Vegeta had gained limited control over his dreams when he had managed to construct his mental barriers. As it was, the dream came and nothing Vegeta did would stop it…

It just started with Vegeta appearing in a gentle grove, everything around him peaceful and calm. He walked along, knowing in his heart what was going to happen, but unable to prevent it. He came upon a field of tall grass, watching as a group of children ran laughing and playing together. Vegeta felt himself lift into the air, glowing as his power began to pulse around his frame.

_No!!!_ Vegeta mentally cried. He wouldn't do it! He tried desperately to power down, to do anything to prevent the unavoidable, but helplessly watched in horror as the children looked up at him, complete trust and love in their eyes. But instead of leaving them alone like Vegeta so desperately wanted, he felt the power gather in his palm and then shoot from him in a steady blue beam. Vegeta mentally screamed in pain and shame. He hadn't wanted to hurt the children! But he just couldn't stop…

The beam hit as Vegeta laughed cruelly, though not by choice, and the last thing the children did was to look up at him accusingly and mouth _that _word… _monster_. 

The scene abruptly changed as the peaceful scene looked like it was torn asunder by a terrible force. Vegeta felt the fear start to well up in his being as fire leapt from the ground, burning away the beauty of the place and turning it into an ugly blackened wasteland that began to heat up into an almost unbearable level, fire and lava spewing from the charred earth. 

Vegeta suddenly felt his limbs become his own again, and found that he now could control his movements. But he fell from the sky as his energy was drained from him, causing him to slam into the earth. Amazing as it seemed, Vegeta thought he could almost feel the pain as the fire licked at his skin. 

Vegeta knew what was going to happen next, and attempted to run away, but the looming chasm that brought such fear to his soul was surrounding him. Vegeta had no way to escape as the figures began to immerge. First came his father, eyes burning into Vegeta's with a frightening intensity. Vegeta just watched his father approach until the King was peering down at his son.

'You are a disgrace to the royal bloodline! You should have been killed as an infant to save us this shame. You've failed. Everything you've done, you've failed at. You couldn't even beat a third-class baka…' 

Vegeta felt the words strike home. His voice came out in a pleading sob, begging his father almost incoherently to forgive him… to give him a chance to redeem himself. But the King just stared contemptuously at Vegeta. 

Vegeta then felt a powerful hand force him to turn around. He cringed in stark terror as he came face to face with his childhood tormenter. Freeza smirked cruelly at him.

'So the little monkey prince failed to even get revenge for his own shame! How funny! You were a good little slave, boy. I enjoyed hearing your screams! But you failed yourself at the end! You couldn't even get close to my power and I killed you!' 

Vegeta swallowed harshly, holding back his frustration and horror as what Freeza said also hit its mark. They were both right. Vegeta was a failure. 

As he thought that both the King and Freeza laughed at him, their mocking gibes echoing in the Prince's ears. The earth beneath his feet began to crack open. Vegeta desperately scrambled to run and climb his way out of danger, but Freeza and his father grabbed him roughly.

'No no, little Princeling. You get to join us where you belong!' Freeza taunted him, yanking Vegeta to his knees as Vegeta felt like his arms were being pulled off. His father laughed at him.

'Look at you! Bowing down to the whims of another creature?!? Where is your pride? You're pathetic!' 

Vegeta came dangerously close to letting out a sob then. They're right. Why did he tolerate living? The answer came with a deafening blow.

He was afraid to die. Afraid that if he did die, that these nightmares would come true. Vegeta really was terrified of finding himself scorned and mocked by the two people who had been the cruelest forces in his life. They had forced him to become what he was now. 

Suddenly hands began to sprout out of the chasm. Mangled bodies of thousands of creatures began to drag themselves towards him, chanting in one voice.

'You killed us… Now feel our pain… Die like you should have long ago.' 

Vegeta jerked to his feet, thrashing in a futile attempt to escape the beings he had killed. Horror flooded through him almost as strongly as the despair had. Vegeta had never been proud of destroying lives. He lived for challenge, not to go around and kill helpless people. But he'd been forced to. What choice had he had? Freeza made him and now Freeza was holding him down so that the dead could drag him into the dreaded chasm. 

Vegeta screamed in pain as the hands of the dead began to tear at his flesh, dragging his unwilling form down into the pits of despair. Freeza and his father continued to watch, mocking him and laughing at his pitiful attempts to escape.

This time the sobs came out of Vegeta. He moaned in agony as flashes of his past deeds came to him. He'd killed so many… most had been innocent and peaceful beings. He'd destroyed millions of lives, hundreds of planets, and he'd slowly destroyed his own hope. 

The creatures all around him gripped him, forcing him brutally to sink into the earth along with them. Cruel faces full of contempt, hatred, and anger for him filled his vision.

_NO!!! But it hadn't been his fault!!!_ He screamed internally. A voice came from the darkness of the chasm, filled with sadistic glee at seeing Vegeta in this state.

'But you corrupted your own soul. Isn't it better for you to die then to let all those innocent beings die? Face it, Saiyan. You brought your own doom… blackened your own soul with pain, anger, and hatred.' The voice seemed to deepen into something almost like lust, 'you've got the darkest mind I've seen in a long time! I will enjoy it when you join me and my demons!' The voice laughed, ringing through the pain that the dead creatures tearing hands brought. 

Vegeta howled his pain and frustration as Freeza, his father, and that voice laughed. The laughter rolled around him, tearing into his soul as he began to believe what they said. Vegeta sobbed harshly, pain wracking his form from not only his torn flesh, but also from the feeling of his soul dying. _Maybe it's better this way…_ Vegeta thought in despairing sorrow. _Maybe they're right. Maybe I _do_ deserve this!_

But a sudden beam of pure light pierce through the bodies of the dead that were tearing into him. The dead screamed in anguish, shrinking back from the light. Vegeta curled up on the ground, wanting to disappear. He shivered uncontrollably as the waves of agony swept over him. Then a soothing power seemed to flow into his being. He opened his heavy eyes and looked up to behold… her. His mind was almost unable to take the radiating purity that surrounded her. He vaguely saw Freeza and his father screaming in fury as Vegeta felt frail yet warm arms encircle him, pulling him to the woman's body. 

'You're safe now, my Prince. Do not listen to them… Rest now…' Her soft lilting voice brought a feeling of peace and security such as he'd never felt before. Vegeta curved his arms around her, clinging onto her frame for all he was worth. Gentle wings made of blue feathers wrapped around him in a caressing heat. Vegeta felt a surge of relief and… caring for this guardian angel who had saved him from the nightmare. He almost felt it hard to believe it had been a dream. Before, it had never been so vivid. 

Vegeta felt his eyes closing in a finally peaceful slumber. Before he slipped off, he peered at her again, seeing her radiant beauty sooth his injured soul. He sighed in contentment.

'Thank you… Bulma… I forgive you…' He whispered before the dream halted, leaving him to a for once restful dreamless sleep.

Bulma blinked, waking up to the sound of twittering birds. She yawned, trying to stretch, but finding something holding her down. Bulma almost screamed in shock as she realized she was hugging a certain Saiyan Prince and he was _hugging her back_! She remembered the night before, a warm feeling of happiness filling her as she remembered how she'd calmed him down. 

But there was still the problem of how Vegeta would react when he became coherent. Bulma was amazed that she'd actually gotten up before him. Usually when she had woken up at home, he'd already been training in the Gravity Room for hours. _He must have really been exhausted!_ Bulma didn't know what had happened, but even the regeneration tank shouldn't have caused him to sleep for this long! 

Bulma once again tried to extract herself from Vegeta's gentle yet vice-like hold. She sighed in exasperation. She was _never_ going to get free! She was going to be stuck like this forever! Bulma ignored the sudden warm feeling of pleasure that that thought gave her. Bulma shook her head. She was _not_ going to even _consider _him like that! 

Bulma peered down at her wrist, finding it free of his tail. She shifted on top of him, hearing him make a little murmuring sound in his sleep. His tail, Bulma found, had moved from her wrist to her waist. Now not only were his arms wrapped around her waist, his tail was too! 

She gave up. There was no way she'd get free before he awoke. Bulma groaned. _This is it. I'm a dead girl! _He was going to _so_ kill her for this! But it wasn't all her fault! 

_But Vegeta wouldn't see that. He'd just see me as invading his personal space, and after the whole incident yesterday, he's probably already mad at me. _Bulma silently began to pray to Kami for help. She didn't know what else to do. 

A light sigh came from the Saiyan Prince and Bulma's eyes jerked open to stare fearfully into the face of what she assumed would be her death. She saw Vegeta groggily shift and blink slowly before his ebony eyes focused on her. Bulma gave a sheepish grin as his eyes widened into a look of pure shock. 

Vegeta suddenly gave a yelp and Bulma found herself thrown unceremoniously to the floor next to the bed, landing roughly on her rear. Bulma blinked at that. That _definitely_ wasn't the reaction she had expected from him. 

She saw the confusion and absolute shock on his face, his breathing heavy from the surprise. He slowly swallowed and ran a hand through his thick mane of black hair slowly before seeming to collect his thoughts. Bulma noticed the shock fading into his usual stoic mask and knew her end was coming. He seemed to struggle for words for a moment before speaking to her. Bulma cringed expectantly, waiting to hear her death sentence.

"What…. What are you doing in here?" Vegeta snarled hoarsely. Bulma blinked, again surprised by the Saiyan's question. She gulped, looking him in the eyes.

"Uh… well… you were having a bad dream and I came to check on you…." She trailed off, pausing to see if he was accepting her answer or not. Instead of looking angry, Bulma was a bit shocked to see Vegeta look away from her, his dark eyes troubled. Sympathy and caring for the Prince came over Bulma again. She seemed to be becoming a _lot_ more impulsive ever since she had been around Vegeta. _Maybe his Saiyan attitude has rubbed off a bit on her._ Bulma shuddered at the thought.

She looked quizzically at Vegeta, wondering why he was just sitting there, not speaking at all. _Maybe that dream was a lot worse than I thought. I bet it's really bugging him…_ Bulma pushed down her fears and got up off the floor, rubbing her sore behind in the process. She approached the bed, gulping nervously as Vegeta's eyes suddenly snapped up to glare at her. But to her amazement, he said nothing.

"Vegeta…" Bulma tried. He just growled at her, jerking away from her approaching form. 

"Just leave me alone, woman! Why do you insist on being such a pest?" 

Bulma stifled the pain that his insult brought, reminding herself that he was pushing her away because of her own stupidity. She tried again, sitting at the edge of the bed next to him. Vegeta watched her warily, trying to edge away from her. He licked his lips before talking again.

"What do you want from me?" He snapped harshly. Bulma blinked. _Huh? What did he mean by that?_ She sighed softly, raising a hand and resting it on Vegeta's thigh before he could protest.

"Vegeta… what was your dream about?" Bulma inquired. Vegeta visibly winced, causing Bulma to worry about him more. She scooted closer to him, feeling how his warm body stiffened at her nearness. She looked into his face, trying to convince Vegeta to trust her again. 

He grimaced a bit, brushing her hand off his leg and jerking away from her to begin pacing next to the bedside. Bulma watched his violent movements sadly. 

"Please, Vegeta… I'm so sorry about yesterday… I didn't mean to hurt you…" Bulma broke off as she felt a sob threatening to pour out of her. Vegeta paused, confused and skeptical of her apology.

"Who said you hurt me? Why would I care about a loud mouthed baka like you?" He snarled angrily, turning away. Bulma once again tried to ignore the pain his insult brought, reminding herself of the way he had been before, not the way he was acting now. The more she thought about it, the more she got frustrated at the Saiyan Prince.

"Dang it, Vegeta! Why can't you just _talk_ to me! Just get all this over with so we can leave!" Bulma yelled at him. Vegeta peered at her, dark eyes showing turmoiled thoughts. Finally he sighed heavily before sitting himself down on the cold floor.

"What do you want?" He asked in a bit calmer tone. Bulma smiled internally, sensing her near victory. She moved off the bed to sit in front of him.

"Well, you promised to show me your past…" Bulma said, trying to ignore the brief flash of bitter terror in Vegeta's eyes. She continued hastily. "I think that maybe you should just get it over with and show me now so that you can be free of this… this fear you seem to have…" She stopped, waiting for his answer. He scowled heavily at her.

"Fear? You think I'm _afraid _of my past?" He snapped crossly. Bulma just nodded her head as the answer. Vegeta seemed to let out a sigh of defeat. Bulma smiled at him warmly, trying to make the atmosphere less tense. 

"Vegeta… surely it couldn't be as bad as your making it seem. Maybe you're just overreacting to past events…" Vegeta cut her off harshly, his dark eyes snapping in anger and something akin to fear.

"_Overreacting?!?!_ Is _that_ what you earthlings call it? How would _you_ know _anything_ about _overreacting_? You don't know what your talking about, woman!" Vegeta's voice was getting a hysterical edge to it. Bulma suddenly realized that these past few days were wearing much harder on the Saiyan Prince than herself. _He's about to snap._ She thought. And part of it was her fault. Bulma straitened, a new determination to help him filling her being.

"Vegeta," Bulma said in a low soothing voice, "Calm down…" He growled at that, looking as if he was about to blow something up.

"Calm?!? I _am_ calm! _You're_ the one _overreacting_ to this… this whole thing!" Vegeta began to gesture violently at her, looking as if he was going to tear her head off her shoulders. Bulma gulped. _What now? _He certainly wasn't thinking rationally at the moment… _That dream must have been pretty bad._ Bulma had never seen Vegeta so… so distraught and afraid.

And that was what he was… afraid. The discovery hit Bulma in the face and she gave a slight cry at its intensity. He was terrified… more so than anything Bulma had ever felt. He was trying so hard to scare her off… to keep her from him, but it wasn't working. Bulma reached a hand out gently to the angry Saiyan. He glared daggers at her, murder in his eyes as she tried to talk to him. He just wouldn't listen to her.

"Vegeta, just tell me everything so that you can get rid of me!" Bulma finally yelled in frustration. Vegeta's head snapped up to look at her. "I know you have to keep your promise, so just _do_ it!" He snarled something in the same guttural language she had identified as Saiyago, anger evident on his sharp features.

"_NO!!_!"He snapped harshly, " I refuse to do this! I never asked for any of this, so I don't see why I should help!" Bulma's gentle hand finally made its way to his shoulder, forcing him to look her in the eyes. Behind all the anger and rage, Bulma saw the humiliation and shame of what he had done. Her eyes widened slightly. She'd never thought that Vegeta might actually be _sorry_ for all the lives he had killed. 

"Vegeta… did you ever ask for anything else that has happened in your life?" Her calm reasoning seemed to slice through his sudden rage. He just seemed to deflate, slumping to the floor. Bulma watched him, worried at this abrupt change in his demeanor. She placed a hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her once again. 

And she almost fell over. She _would_ have fallen over if she hadn't been sitting down already. Vegeta, the mighty Prince of the Saiyans, was close to tears. He was trying desperately to blink back the dampness in his eyes, but Bulma had made him look at her too soon for him to hide the wetness. 

"Please, Vegeta…" Bulma begged. "Please tell me…" She watched him sigh, gulping heavily before nodding ever so slightly at her.

"Fine, woman…" He muttered, voice rough with unspoken emotions. He took her hands hesitantly, holding her hands awkwardly in his own. He peered into her face, expression solemn and very sad. She felt the same electric tingles she had felt when the Professor had shown her Vegeta's thoughts come up her arms, but with much more power. Before the dizziness overtook her, she saw the bitterness and defeat in Vegeta's eyes as he whispered something to her.

"I'm keeping my promise, woman…. But you'll hate me for it…" 

Bulma tried to ponder what he meant, but was unable to as the world around her shifted and her mind went dark.

Bulma woke up to find herself in the sharp severity of Vegeta's mind once again, but this time, Vegeta was allowing her. Bulma shifted, discovering that she just had to think of the direction she wanted to go, and her astral form would obey. She was slightly surprised as another misty figure formed in front of her. Vegeta appeared, looking the same as he did in real life. He frowned heavily at her before gesturing for her to follow him.

_This is weird._ Bulma thought as she slowly proceeded to move after Vegeta's form. Abruptly he turned around as they both came to the edge of his emotionless wasteland that was his unguarded thoughts. She stared in amazement at the towering wall of smooth ice that blocked every attempt anyone made to find what Vegeta was truly feeling. She looked from the wall back to Vegeta's spiritual form. He just smirked mockingly before touching the wall, causing a ripple to run through it. A crack appeared in the inky depths, shifting with a groan to make a passage small enough for her entry into the unknown depths of Vegeta's mind. Then Vegeta's image spoke to her for the first and last time.

:: Only look through the thoughts I give to you. Do _not_ try to wander… understand?:: Bulma nodded emphatically before starting forward through the opening. It immediately closed behind her, leaving her in a place that had never been viewed by anyone before her. A place of hidden beauty, but frighteningly savage in it's appearance. Bulma realized this was Vegeta's true mind… the one he had hidden for all those years. 

_It was so beautiful._ Bulma peered around, watching the swirling colors of emotion sweep through the landscape, causing the surroundings to sway in the invisible waves of memories. It seemed almost as if his mind was a whole different world with all the shimmering crystals and dark brooding terrors that filled her vision. But Bulma was unable to study his mind for long as one of the many swirling memories approached her, coming up to her and offering itself. Bulma paused before moving forward to merge with the memory.

A flash was felt and Bulma found herself watching Vegeta's life through the eyes of a spectator. She saw quick scans of Vegeta's past, the scenes passing by so quickly that she couldn't understand them. Bulma became angry. Vegeta was keeping his promise, but also attempting to make it so she wouldn't see it completely. She felt the anger well up in her until she suddenly tore away from the memory, causing a visible shudder to run through Vegeta's mind. He obviously wasn't expecting that. 

Bulma ignored the warning that Vegeta's spirit form had given her as she took off into the forbidden depths of Vegeta's thoughts and memories. She found what she was looking for. His darkest fears and all of his past raging in a hidden darkness almost as if Vegeta was trying to destroy them… hide them so deeply that he didn't have to remember any of it. Bulma started forward, ignoring the sudden feeling of panic from Vegeta that threatened to overwhelm her senses. She could almost hear him begging her to leave… to not go any closer… But she ignored him, forcing the memories that Vegeta had tried to hide from her to open up. She knew Vegeta was helpless to stop her at the time and felt that he knew it too. But this didn't stop her as she merged with the swirling black demon that represented Vegeta's childhood, feeling the familiar flash that always happened before memories were shown. What Bulma saw next horrified her beyond belief as she helplessly was swept through Vegeta's past, only able to watch what happened with no way to stop it… it started in a strange palace that Bulma could only assume was Vegetisai. 

*******************************Flashback********************************

Prince Vegeta was about ten standard years of age when his father started to act strangely. He had always had a pretty good relationship with his father, especially considering the usual Saiyan traditions. His father had raised him, trained him, and taught him everything he needed to know, never allowing anyone but himself to teach the young Prince. Vegeta was proud of his father, looking up to him strongly. Prince Vegeta had always seen his father as a proud King that never bowed to anyone, but also ruled his people fairly, causing the atmosphere of the violent planet of Vegetisai to become almost content.

The Prince knew that when he grew up, he wanted to be exactly like his father. He wanted to be a good King and lead his people into power. The Prince smiled slightly at the thought, shifting on the uncomfortable chair he was sitting on. His father demanded that young Vegeta be present in mostly all political meetings, but the Prince found them _very_ boring. He'd much rather be tormenting Nappa or training with the King than be stuck doing this… political junk. That was the only downfall Vegeta could see in becoming the King… He hated politics, and would much rather not worry about it. But it was necessary to trade with other species since the problem was with the actual planet itself. Vegetisai was a desert planet, beautiful in its own rights, but unable to sustain a large group of people because of its very limited resources. And the Saiyans weren't just any group of people… all Saiyans had horrendous appetites, and there was _no_ way that they could grow enough food to feed everyone. 

The Prince sighed, causing his father to glance at him sharply. Young Vegeta just ignored the look, slumping deeper into his chair as his tail twitched idly. The King rolled his eyes at his son before turning his attentions back to the overweight alien ambassador that sat across from the two of them. The King almost grinned as he heard another sigh come from his small brat. Though powerful, Prince Vegeta had never been gifted with much patience for things that didn't hold his interest. The King decided to _make_ the Prince involved, hoping that including him would prick his interest for politics.

"So, brat, what do you think the Zel Garon should do about their economical problem?" 

Prince Vegeta snorted in contempt.

"Isn't it obvious?" When both the King and the Zel Garon ambassador just stared at him, the Prince sighed. He was only ten and he was _already_ surrounded by idiots! "Look, all they have to do is hire out some of their people. You say that they are short on goods to trade, well why not make their own goods up. I have heard that most Zel Garon's are excellent chefs, making their cooking extremely valuable. Also, many of them have great musical talents, so why don't they make up a way to sell their abilities to other species, therefore trading their talents for the necessary resources." The Prince finished off smugly as both the King and ambassador stared at him with open mouths. The ambassador was the first to recover.

"Uh... Well, King Vegeta. It seems you have raised your son well. He seems like a very intelligent lad. That is a very good idea! I thank you for your great service to our people. I will be sure to send over some of our finest musicians and chefs to thank you for your help." The ambassador rose up, bowing to the both of them before turning to leave. 

As soon as the King and Prince were alone in the Great Hall of the palace, the King turned to his son. 

"Brat, I told you not to show off like that! I am the King and you're making me look foolish!" Prince Vegeta smirked at that.

"Well, it's not that hard, father." Prince Vegeta laughed as the King made a half hearted attempt to cuff his ears.

"Show your respect, brat! I am your King!" But King Vegeta was unable to keep out the amusement that laced his tones. The Prince smirked, knowing that he wouldn't get punished. The King then turned to the Prince seriously. "Brat, I have an important meeting that you cannot attend to tonight. I'm sure that you won't mind." The Prince rolled his eyes.

"No, father, I'm heartbroken," He snapped sarcastically, causing the King to smirk at him fondly.

"Well then, out! Go beat up Nappa or something. Just make sure to stay out of my way!" The Prince got up and bowed formally to his father before turning to leave.

"As you wish," He stated as he left the throne room. As soon as he got out of his father's sight, the Prince let out a sigh of relief before he grinned. _FREE!!!_ Finally he could do something _he_ wanted to do! He really hated that stuffy throne room. When he became King, Vegeta promised himself that he'd change a few things…

The young Prince was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the fat pink alien until it grabbed him. Vegeta let loose a yelp of surprise and anger, blinking to face the ugly being that had him. He snarled, thrashing in the creature's grip.

"Unhand me, you insignificant being! I'll have you killed for this! How _dare_ you touch me!" But the pink creature just laughed, turning to his companion.

"Hey Zarbon! Look what I just caught! A lost little monkey!" The alien then burst out laughing as he mocked Vegeta. Vegeta growled angrily, the fur on his tail bristling in rage. The pink alien's companion came into sight just then. He was a tall blue-skinned being, with long green hair pulled back into a braid. Vegeta paused in his angry tirade for a moment, thinking that the blue alien was a bit too pretty to be a male. But he was a male. Vegeta could smell the heavy scent that came with most male species on both of his unexpected captors. 

"Come on, Dodoria, let the kid go! We came here by Master Freeza's orders to be 'guards.'" The one called Zarbon chuckled lightly before turning to look at Vegeta. His eyes widened for a moment before he grinned at the squirming, helpless Prince that was being held above the floor.

"Well, well! Looks like you_ did_ catch us something, Dodoria! I didn't think it was the Princeling!" Zarbon spoke to Vegeta next in a tone that said that Zarbon obviously thought Vegeta was stupid. "Okay, little Prince. Which way do we go to get to the throne room?" Vegeta's lip curled in disgust at the aliens condemning tone.

"Why should I tell you, you piece of alien space trash! Let me GO!" With that, the Prince let loose a powerful ki blast that knocked Dodoria away from him. Vegeta landed on his feet, glaring with hatred at the pink blob. Zarbon found this amusing to no end.

"Ha ha ha! Oh that was a classic! You should have seen your face, Dodoria! You were beaten by a ten-year-old brat! Just wait till Master Freeza hears about this!"

Dodoria stood up again, face twisting in anger. 

"You little _brat_! I'll make you regret that!" Dodoria ran forward, trying to slam a fist into the young Prince, but Dodoria's rage caused him to be careless, though his power was obviously more than Vegeta's. Vegeta dodged the attack, slamming Dodoria once again to the floor and then backing off to power up another blast. A sharp blow to the head from Zarbon sent him slamming into the wall. Vegeta painfully extracted his small body from the dent he'd made.

"Dodoria, we're here to be with Master Freeza, not to fight monkeys! You should know that! Now come on! We're supposed to get to the throne room before Freeza so we can announce him properly!" Zarbon grabbed the downed Dodoria and began to drag him down the halls. But Dodoria held grudges. He wasn't about to let Vegeta get away with humiliating him like that. He jerked away from Zarbon, moving surprisingly fast for one as fat as himself. He grabbed the Prince by his throat, cutting off Vegeta's air.

Vegeta tried to gasp as the sudden pain flared through his skull from Dodoria's hand. He couldn't breath. Vegeta began to struggle violently, trying to get air into his starving lungs. A sharp pain shot through his body, but he couldn't cry out since he had no breath to do so. Vegeta was about to give up as the darkness began to overtake his mind. But suddenly he was release, slamming onto the cold floor in a dizzy, painful heap. Vegeta slowly dragged himself to his feet, ignoring the shooting agony that it caused. He glared at the new comer who had just saved him.

It was a strange, pasty looking creature, colored in pale white, pink, and black. Vegeta blinked, never really having seen anything like it before. Finally it spook in a deceptively gentle tone.

"Zarbon, Dodoria, leave me and go find the throne room. I will be along in just a moment." 

Both of the aliens that had been tormenting Vegeta bowed to the strange pasty creature before talking.

"Yes, Master Freeza." And both of them bolted down the hall, leaving Vegeta alone with this 'Master Freeza.' He turned and saw Freeza studying him intently. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, his tail twitching impatiently. Finally Freeza's mouth quirked in amusement at the apparent lack of patience in the Prince.

"My, my, little Prince. I've heard quite a bit about you. In fact, I just spoke with an ambassador that said you had solved the problem to his planet. Impressive… very impressive." 

Vegeta began to feel extremely uncomfortable as Freeza began to eye him like he was something to be bought. It annoyed him to no end.

"Baka! Quit looking at me and go torment my father! I have nothing to do with you or your politics! Just go!" Vegeta snarled but was surprised when Freeza laughed.

"Ah! Quite an impatient little monkey! You show promise, little Vegeta," Freeza moved forward, laying a hand on Vegeta's head and ruffling his hair before Vegeta could react. Vegeta jerked out of reach, growling his threat at Freeza through clenched teeth. Freeza once again smiled at the spunky little Prince's response. 

"Such spirit, little one! I like you, Vegeta! Too bad you aren't in _my_ armies! I could make you more powerful than you could imagine." 

Vegeta backed away, more afraid of this slight, weak-looking being then he had been of Zarbon and Dodoria. He bared his teeth, tail lashing behind him as Freeza turned away to continue down the halls. Vegeta heard Freeza speak to him again before disappearing around the corner.

"We shall meet again, little Princeling. And be certain that the circumstances will be different." 

A few days later, Vegeta woke up to light streaming through his window. He'd been in a sound sleep, but had also been plagued with nightmares of the creature who called himself Freeza. The Prince was worried. His father hadn't come out of his chambers for the past three days, refusing to even _see_ or speak to the Prince. Vegeta had seen him after his meeting with Freeza, but since then, the King had closed himself off from all Saiyan contact. 

The Prince could sense something bothering his father. It was eating at him from the inside, obviously causing the King great worries. The young Prince sighed, stretching out with his senses to touch the minds of all the Saiyans on the planet. His father had taught him how to control his mental intake, since all of the royal bloodline was attached mentally to their people. This gave the King power to give directions silently and more efficiently, while also making it possible to tell what the person was feeling. Vegeta had been astonished at first when he discovered how to reach into people's minds, almost overwhelmed by all the feelings and thoughts that spilled over him. But little by little, the King had been able to teach the Prince to control where and when he would listen to the minds of other Saiyans. The only downfall to this amazing ability, was not only did he feel their feelings, he felt their pain, emotional and physical. He felt their love, their loyalty, everything that they were and ever would be flooded over him.

The Prince allowed a smile to grace his lips as he listened to some of his favorite Saiyan minds. He was now able to identify each individual mind, but only a few actually kept his interest. Vegeta had little patience for dimwits, which made up most of the Saiyan race. He'd tried to spy on Nappa's mind, but had found him very dull, stupid in fact, but very loyal. Vegeta sighed. There was one mind that really intrigued him. He'd never been able to meet the owner of the mind in person, but it was the only other Saiyan that actually had the ability to think besides him and sometimes his father. 

Vegeta sank into a trance, allowing his own worries to leave as he began to see and feel and _become_ one with his chosen Saiyan mind. _Bardock…_ The Saiyan that he so loved to intrude upon was one of the _very_ few Saiyan scientists that had actually invented something worth keeping. This Bardock's mind was full of complex thoughts and emotions that pricked Vegeta's interest. Vegeta desperately wanted to actually _meet_ this Saiyan man that thought so much like himself, but he wasn't allowed to mingle with the commoners. And though this Bardock was brilliant, he was only a third-class-warrior in terms of power. 

Vegeta abruptly pulled out of the Saiyan's mind as a sharp knock sounded on his door. He muttered grumpily, getting to his feet and opening the large door. Vegeta blinked, surprised to see his father standing there, scowling heavily at the Prince.

This disturbed the young Prince. His father never really showed affection publicly to the Prince, but Vegeta had always been able to sense his father's caring for him. But now… his father looked at him with pure hatred and rage in his eyes.

"Come on, brat. Time to train." The King grabbed Vegeta roughly by the arm and began to drag him down the hall. The Prince looked over at his father in shock. His father had _never_ acted like this. What was wrong with him? But the Prince didn't want to upset his father more than he already was, and so allowed himself to be led violently into the training room. 

"Now fight me, brat!" The King snarled, throwing his greater mass at the small Prince. Vegeta was shocked again. What was going on? His father was actually attacking him first! Every other time before, the King had allowed the Prince to attack, just blocking the young Saiyan's strikes and giving him advice on how to make them better. 

Young Vegeta barely had enough time to raise his arms in a defensive position when his father slammed into him, sending the Prince a sharp blow that caused Vegeta to crash painfully to the floor. _What the…?_ Never before had his father struck him without reason. There was something very wrong here, but the Prince had no time to think about it as the King rushed at him again.

Vegeta felt his father's physical blows vaguely, but the real pain came from his heart. His father, the one he had looked up to all this time, was _hurting_ him! The Prince felt sorrow like none he'd ever felt before overtake him. But as the blows battered his small body, the young Prince's sorrow slowly transformed into anger…

The King backhanded the Prince's already bloody face viciously. Vegeta snapped his head back to look at his father, rage and hurt beginning to overtake his young face. He suddenly struck back, knocking his father away. Vegeta painfully dragged himself up, noticing his broken arm and ribs as he shifted. 

"What are you _doing_?!?" The Prince shouted in pain and anger at his father. The King only snarled in response, before stalking forward. Young Vegeta held his ground, watching his father approach with mixed feelings. The King abruptly snagged the front of the Princes clothing, yanking him up to come face to face with one another. Vegeta gave a cry of pain as he felt his broken bones grind together. He peered at his father through pain blurred eyes.

"You want to know why I'm doing this?" The King yelled in rage. "I'm doing this because you are the downfall of the whole Saiyan race!" The King shook the Prince to emphasize his words. Young Vegeta felt the confusion and shock enter his pain-numbed mind. _Downfall of their race? What was his father talking about!_ The Prince never thought he'd done anything_ that_ bad. His father answered his unvoiced question.

"Do you know what, brat?" The King hissed harshly at the bloody form of the Prince, "If you hadn't showed off that one time, Freeza would have left us alone. But now he demands you to join him or he will destroy this planet completely." 

Prince Vegeta felt numb with shock. _How was he supposed to know that such a small thing could be so important and dangerous? _Guilt hit the little Saiyan's body hard. Vegeta felt the tears he'd never shed coming to his eyes. His father spat on him in contempt.

"You weakling! I used to believe that you were going to be a powerful leader, but now I see I was wrong choosing you out of the many brats for becoming my heir. You disgrace this race." The King then flung the Prince across the room, leaving him lying there in his own blood. 

_I didn't know! Father… I'm so sorry… I didn't know…_ Vegeta felt the warm tears begin to trickle down his battered face, mingling with his blood. He cursed himself. His father had told him many times not to show off in front of the alien people who came to their planet. The King had been afraid that something might happen to him. And now Vegeta discovered that his father had been right to be afraid. But what was so horrible was that not only _he_ was getting punished, but the whole planet. Vegeta realized with sick fascination that he might have just caused the downfall of his people. 

His sobs began to wrack his body. _No… it wasn't supposed to happen this way!_ He'd been so proud of himself after that last meeting where he had solved an important problem. Vegeta hadn't known that some bloodthirsty cruel being might be collecting the strongest children to raise as their own. How could he have known? Even though he was much smarter than any other Saiyan on the planet, he was only ten. Still a child that hadn't learned… but now his stupid pride had caused his father to hate him… 

Vegeta let out a cry of pain… not just physical, but the overwhelming guilt and self-hatred that overtook his body. Yet, as he continued to berate himself savagely, blaming himself for all that had happened and beginning to curse his own existence, a sharp pain in his neck caused him to black out before he noticed the sad face of the Saiyan he had so wanted to meet. Without a word, Bardock picked up the small body of the terribly injured Prince and took him away from the training grounds.

Vegeta slowly roused himself from his troubled sleep. He'd been having nightmares. His father and Freeza kept mocking him… telling him what a pathetic being he was and how he was worthless. And the poor little Prince was beginning to believe them. He extracted himself from the covers of a strange bed, peering around in confusion to figure out his whereabouts. His eyes fell on another Saiyan watching him intently from across the room. 

Vegeta's eyes widened as he recognized whom it was. It was the Saiyan that he so loved to fuse minds with in his spare time. Vegeta gulped slightly, now that he was face to face with the man, he had no clue what to say. What did one say to a third-class warrior? Vegeta had honestly never talked to one before. 

Bardock rose from his chair, approaching Vegeta slowly. He seemed to watch the young Prince quizzically, features betraying no emotion, but Vegeta could feel it. 

"What happened?" Bardock asked gruffly. Vegeta sighed as his guilt flooded back to him. He muttered something under his breath until Bardock forced him to look up.

"Listen, my Prince. There is no way I can help you unless you tell me." Bardock stated firmly. Vegeta bowed his head in shame. 

"There is nothing you can do to help me." Vegeta mumbled. Bardock raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh really? Well, tell me and _I'll_ decide what I can and cannot do." He settled down next to Vegeta, doing an awkward attempt at comforting him. Vegeta sighed, telling the low-class Saiyan everything, trying desperately to hold in his tears again. At the end, Bardock looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well, I still say it wasn't your fault, but since no one else will accept that, I think you should just go back to the palace. I don't think there's much else you can do." Bardock moved back over to the other side of the room, taking up Vegeta's torn clothing and giving it back to him. Vegeta grimaced, realizing for the first time his nakedness underneath the warm covers. He quickly accepted Bardock's offer, and changed back into his clothes. They were still torn and bloodstained from the training session, but Bardock had somehow taken out the smell of blood and sweat from the material. 

Vegeta stood stiffly, muscles cramping from lack of use. He looked to Bardock, hoping that the Saiyan could see his deep gratitude for what he had done. Amazingly, Bardock seemed to understand and smiled down at the young Prince as he took him to the door. The older warrior seemed to pause for a moment, as if contemplating whether to tell Vegeta something. Finally, he did.

"My Prince, I just want you to know that I promise to do everything within my power to prevent Freeza's treachery. I will try to stop him from doing anything to you or our people. I vow it on my life that I will do this for you." Bardock made a movement, bringing his closed fists up to his heart. Vegeta just watched as Bardock went through with the motions of sealing his oath. He was greatly touched at the low-class warrior's vow to him.

"Why… why are you doing so much for me?" Vegeta asked softly. Bardock smiled at him.

"Well, my Prince. I have two sons, one which has grown up as a normal Saiyan warrior. But my other son has been lost. He was sent on a purging mission as a baby, sent to a planet on the outskirts of our realm. He never returned." Bardock's face held a deep regret as he continued. "Many say that he failed and died on his mission, but I don't believe it. He's alive out there! Somewhere my son lives on." He looked Vegeta in the eyes. "You are about his age, my Prince. And I beg you that if you survive these times, please find my son, Kakarot, and tell him that I loved him." 

Vegeta watched the older Saiyan in shock. No one had ever told _him_ that they cared, so how could he say those words to a complete stranger, even if they weren't from him? But Vegeta sighed internally, nodding his head at the old warrior. Bardock looked relieved.

"I vow that I will find your son and tell him this." Vegeta went through the same motions that Bardock had earlier, sealing his own vow. 

"Thank you, my Prince," Bardock murmured as he bowed to Vegeta. Then he proceeded to take Vegeta back to his palace and his awaiting destiny. 

As they walked in companionable silence, Vegeta brooded over his father's words. What were things going to be like now that his father hated him? Not pleasant. He could guess at least that much. But he had to keep his promise to Bardock before he could die. He'd made an oath, and on his honor as a Saiyan warrior, he would uphold that oath. Then another question caused him to turn to the older warrior at his side.

"How come you were in the palace? How did you get me?" Vegeta inquired. Bardock glanced down at him before answering.

"I just made up a way to manipulate ki so that you can make a ki ball that imitates the same light as the moon. When your father found out I knew this, he sent for me and is now having me teach this ability to other high-class Saiyans." Bardock grimaced. "I hadn't meant for your father to find out just yet. But I couldn't hide it for very long." Vegeta agreed with him, intrigued about this 'ki moon' thing. 

"Do you think you could teach me?" Vegeta asked softly. Bardock once again smiled at him as they approached the palace gates.

"Of course, my Prince." With that, Bardock veered off from Vegeta's side, leaving him to face his father… alone.

The next few months were a living terror for the Prince. His father seemed to loath him more and more after every meeting he had with Freeza. Young Vegeta didn't know what to do about the whole situation, so he tried to do his best to cope with it. His father forced him to train every day, taking out all his frustration and rage on the poor little Prince. 

Vegeta had to admit that the beatings were making him much stronger, but he would give anything to go back into what he had had with his father before. 

The days faded in and out as the Prince was alternated between a regeneration tank and the training room. His only reprieve was the times when his father had more political meetings. Now days, his father never allowed him close to the meetings and Vegeta didn't mind that part too much. But though the times began to sink into routine and Vegeta began to get used to the beatings and scorns from his father, it still hurt.

Nothing could stop the guilt and pain in the young Prince. Even though he masked it well when others were around, that didn't mean it wasn't an ever-present agony for Vegeta. He tried so hard to ignore it, but his father's sudden mood change left him confused and alone. The Prince had never been allowed to make other friends, only being able to speak to anyone, besides the King, when he was giving commands and orders. The young Prince sighed in defeat as he stepped out of the regeneration tank once again. His small body was recovered and he could feel the new power coursing through him. Vegeta itched to try out the power, but the only one who could challenge him was his own father, and, though the Prince was now more powerful than the King, Vegeta couldn't bring himself to harm his father. 

He knew that his father's rage was justified. The King had worked so hard to build up the Saiyan kingdom and raise Vegeta to uphold his honor. And then the Prince had accidentally caused this threatening force to focus on their world. Vegeta hadn't meant to… the last thing he'd wanted to do was hurt his father. He sighed again, dragging himself over to the clothing folded next to the tank, waiting for him. The Prince didn't bother to look around, already knowing that the room would be empty. Everyone in the palace gates and even beyond them had heard about the Prince's 'treachery' as the King put it. Now, as the Prince attempted to keep his pride, walking down the hallways stiffly by himself, he couldn't ignore the glances of scorn and hatred from the other Saiyan Elite. 

They believed the King. They thought that the Prince had betrayed their planet, wanting the downfall of their race. Somehow, their anger and mistrust of him hurt Vegeta almost as much as his father's hatred. The small Saiyan walked to his room, once again trying to look cold and uncaring as he received the scornful glances from all that he walked by. 

But as soon as he got to his room, Vegeta curled up on his bed, trying to push away his sorrow and pain-filled emotions. His whole world had turned upside-down after the fateful day that Freeza had come. The poor Prince didn't know what to do. He was lost and afraid, but had no one to turn to, so instead he curled up on his bed and held back the tears that had threatened his eyes almost every night.

Vegeta was woken up roughly as hands gripped him from every side. His eyes snapped open to discover his father glaring at him from across the room and a group of six Elite soldiers trying to bind his wrists. The Prince snarled at them, batting their attempts away. No matter how much they disliked him, he _was_ the most powerful Saiyan on the planet. Only his respect and caring for his father kept him from destroying things. 

Vegeta looked over to where his father was standing, wondering what this was all about. But he wasn't able to ponder for long as the warriors attacked him again, forcing him to battle them. Vegeta dodged one as he tried to tackle the Prince, ducking to the side and causing the man to fly into the wall. Others attacked from all sides, but the Prince blocked each blow with surprising skill for his young age. The young Prince noticed his father watching him blandly, but got struck on the side of the head when he became distracted.

Vegeta growled, dizzy from the unblocked hit. He struck out, knocking three of the Elite away from him in one strike. They just came right back, bounding in and dashing at the Prince with fury. Vegeta was confused. Why were they doing this? What was the point? 

He effortlessly danced around the clumsy attacks of the Elite, getting bored. Vegeta decided to end the foolishness of this whole ordeal, and let out a howl. Blue winds seemed to strike out from the young Prince's body. The attacking soldiers were blown to the walls by the power surrounding the Prince. Only the King stood mostly unaffected, but even he looked surprised at the power the Prince was showing. Vegeta stopped powering up and turned to glare at each individual warrior. They flinched from his gaze. 

"Either leave or fight me." The Prince demanded, sick of this whole thing. One by one the Elite cautiously began to form a line to attack once again. They were obviously more afraid of failing than dying. They attacked simultaneously from an unheard signal. Vegeta whipped to the side, immediately disposing of three of the six warriors with a roundhouse kick that broke their backs. The remaining three spun around, on the offensive once again. The Prince didn't even wait for them to reach him, but instead let loose a small but powerful ki blast that disintegrated all traces of the Elite soldiers. 

The Prince powered down, turning to face his father who still stood in the doorway. 

"What are you doing?" The Prince demanded. "Why did you try that?" The King smirked at the young Saiyan.

"Bravo, brat… you past the test!" A familiar voice snickered. The King moved to the side, letting someone move from the shadows into the room. The Prince's eyes widened in horror.

"Surprised to see me, young monkey? You shouldn't be." Freeza stepped daintily into the room, avoiding the gore. Vegeta backed away, looking from his father to Freeza.

"Wha… what's going on?" Vegeta tried to hide the fear that was beginning to surface. His father came forward.

"Come… you're leaving this planet." The King stated harshly before he turned and walked from the room. Vegeta blinked in shock. Freeza came up to him, causing Vegeta to shrink back.

"You shouldn't be so surprised, little one. You now have the honor of calling me Master." Then Freeza turned to proceed after the King. Vegeta stared at their retreating backs.

__

His father had sold him to Freeza? But why? True, his father hated him, but he'd never thought the King would go so far as to give him away. The young Prince felt a cold lump forming in his chest, but slowly he followed his father to the throne room.

Once he entered, Vegeta was ambushed from all sides. The young Prince had been expecting something like this to happen, so he blurred out of sight and appeared in front of his father. 

"You don't have to knock me out, you baka!" The Prince snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. He'd never spoken so disrespectfully to his father in his life, but Vegeta felt betrayed and used. His father had given him away to the one creature who had ruined his life. The King was surprised also. 

"Why do you think I would want to knock you out?" The King barked, covering up his shock quickly. The young Prince gestured at the guards, who were unsure whether they should attack again or not. 

"What do you take me for? An idiot? You obviously don't want me conscious so that I won't attempt to escape that… that thing!" Vegeta pointed viciously at Freeza's mocking countenance. The King's frown deepened. 

"Well, then. Are you going to go willingly?" From the Prince's defiant look, the King knew that would never happen. "You have to go… No one wants a weakling leading them." 

The Prince snapped at this, the temper he had ruthlessly suppressed flaring to life.

"You IDIOT!!! I'm the most powerful Saiyan on this mudball and you dare call me weak? You're the one who has made us weak! You spoke to Freeza and made this whole treaty with him! You're the one who has used me! I haven't done anything that shows me to be weak! Why are you doing this?" The last sentence was almost a plea. Vegeta's temper cooled down into despair. "Why, father? Do I disappoint you so much that you would sell me? Do you hate me so much that you want to get rid of me?" The young Prince sank to his knees, trying to hold in all the emotions that were plaguing him. "Why?" He whispered, tear-filled eyes meeting the King's and pleading silently. The King paused for a moment.

"I… I don't know, brat… I really don't know…" The King looked puzzled. Vegeta held in a sniffle, thinking over what his father had said. _He didn't know?_ What was _that_ supposed to mean! His father had done all this from impulsiveness? 

A laugh from across the room snapped both the King and Prince to attention. Freeza smirked cruelly.

"Bravo! What a touching performance! I almost felt tears in my eyes!" Freeza looked down and met Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta kept glaring at him, not wavering in the slightest bit. Freeza's smirk grew. "I knew I'd made a good choice when I found you!" He said, addressing the little Prince. Vegeta just growled. Freeza continued on, mocking him.

"Do you really want to know why precious daddy did all this?" Both Vegeta's looked shocked. Freeza laughed. "You didn't really believe that your father would go from loving you to hating you in a matter of hours?" The King began to glare at the lizard's form, glowing faintly. The Prince kept his anger in check, wanting to discover what Freeza meant.

Freeza went on, enjoying tormenting the Saiyan Royalty. "Your father has a weak mind. It took very little to influence it and change his disappointment and fear into anger towards you. Your father never really hated you… it was I who possessed his mind so that he only believed that he did." Freeza's laughter rang in the Prince's ears. 

__

So his father didn't hate him? That sounded almost too good to be true. Vegeta glanced over at the King, who was still glaring at Freeza. Freeza followed the Princes gaze before speaking again.

"Your father is weak. I just released his mind and he has yet to remember all he has done. But he will soon." Freeza chuckled deeply. "It was fun manipulating your emotions, young Prince. You feel very strongly about many things. Maybe I should destroy your father while he's recovering." The Prince snarled at that, getting up off the floor and walking over to his father, never taking his eyes off of Freeza. Freeza just looked back, slightly interested in what the Prince was doing.

Vegeta approached his father, halfway nervous. Though Freeza had told him that his father didn't hate him, it was impossible to erase the memories of abuse, both physical and mental, that had occurred the past few months. 

"Father?" Vegeta murmured, reaching a cautious hand out to touch the King's shoulder. The King seemed to shake off his trance, the blue glow disappearing. He looked down to see the Prince staring at him almost fearfully. 

Remembrance dawned on the King's face. The King blinked, horror forming in his mind. 

"My son… what…?" The King brought up a hand to touch Vegeta, but the Prince shrank away, unsure of what the King was actually trying to do. The King felt a sudden loss. His son was afraid of him. Anger towards the one who did this coursed into him as he turned to face Freeza.

"How could you?" The King barked. "You had no right to interfere with my life! I will kill you for that!" The King lunged forward, ignoring the Prince's cries for him to stop. Only the bloodlust and anger flowed through the King, making him oblivious to all else.

Freeza grinned openly at this, striking the King once and sending him to his knees on the floor before him. The Prince watched in horror as Freeza prepared to deal a blow that would either cripple or kill the King. 

"NO!!!" Vegeta screamed, panicked. He darted forward, managing to yank his father into safety before Freeza struck. Freeza looked at him, annoyed.

"What did you do that for? Why do you care? He hated you. Used you." Vegeta's snarl cut off Freeza's questions. 

"You're the one who hurt me! You said yourself that my father had no choice in the matter. How could you! DIE!" Vegeta blasted forward, leaving his father to lunge at Freeza's disgusting face. Freeza laughed, batting at the Prince as he had the King. But Vegeta dodged Freeza's blow, flickering around to strike the lizard in the face. Freeza's expression turned from one of surprise to an absolute furious rage.

"Why you little APE! You dare mock me? I'll teach you to respect me! I am your Master!" Freeza struck out with much more power this time, catching Vegeta in the chest and hurling him into the far wall. Vegeta attempted to get up, but Freeza was on him already, slamming him repeatedly into the hard floor. Vegeta felt his bones cracking beneath the powerful blows. Numerous bruises and gashes began to open up as Freeza began to punch him. Vegeta gave a cry of pain and rage, struggling to get out of Freeza's hold as his blood began to flow from his wounds. He almost succeeded in escaping when a streak of liquid fire shot up his spine and exploded in his skull.

Vegeta shrieked in agony, collapsing into a writhing heap as Freeza ground the Prince's tail into the rough floor. Incoherent sobs forced their way from Vegeta, as the supernova of pain seemed to branch into all the nerves in his body, tearing them apart. Vegeta had never felt torture such as this before. It was a common law that no Saiyan touched another Saiyan's tail without their consent. Vegeta had never had anyone touch his tail before, let alone smash it. His body went into convulsions, jerking spastically away from Freeza as Vegeta felt like he was going to die any moment. Freeza laughed, and crushed the furry appendage more. Another harsh scream ripped from the Prince as he suddenly curled up in a fetal position, laying in his own blood and sweat. 

Vegeta mercifully felt his consciousness ebb, even as Freeza released his tail. It was too much pain for the tiny Saiyan to handle. Vegeta fell into the deep abyss of dull agony as darkness clouded over his vision. Vegeta blacked out with the feeling of Freeza hefting him up and the terror of knowing that he had failed his planet, his father, and himself once again. Then Vegeta finally fell out of the real world into the black of unconsciousness.

Vegeta groaned, shaking off his weariness as he found his surroundings were unfamiliar. The Prince remembered what had happened between him and Freeza, but… what had happened after he had passed out? Vegeta growled low in his throat, stiffly trying to rise, but failing, as his aching body demanded him to rest. 

He shifted, finding the surface he was on to be hard and cold. His eyes adjusted to the surrounding darkness, revealing a prison chamber that was completely closed off from the outside world. Vegeta grimaced, ignoring his body and attempting to rise once again. He managed to get to his knees, but was exhausted from blood loss and excursion. Vegeta tried to sit down, but sprang up with a yelp as it felt like he'd just torn his spine out. The Prince looked down to see his poor tail lying limply on the floor, completely soaked in his blood. 

Vegeta winced, trying to move his furry limb, but immediately was forced to drop it as he doubled over in the agony it caused. His tail was broken… Well, more like shattered. Vegeta whimpered softly, stretching out with his senses to discover where he was. He didn't attempt to rise again.

Vegeta was surprised and horrified to find that he was no where near the surface of Vegetisai. His brows furrowed as he struggled to open his mind and find his father's ki signal. To his amazement, his father was rapidly approaching the ship Vegeta was on. Hope flickered in the Prince until he felt a massive ki reading going to meet his father. Tears sprang to the young Prince, not from the pain of his beaten body, but from the knowledge that Freeza had him and was going after his father. That was the only explanation. Vegeta had become very familiar with Freeza's ki, since it overwhelmed his senses every time Freeza had come to meet his father. It sickened him. One could tell by someone's aura what he or she were feeling and like. It was an ability very few possessed, but the Prince was far from normal. 

He'd learned the trick from Bardock one of the times when he hadn't been in the regeneration tank or training with his father. Bardock had done as he said he would, showing Vegeta the ki moon technique and then teaching him how to read someone's aura. Vegeta had been delighted to learn. The Prince was exceptionally quick with his mind, able to pick things up far quicker than a normal being. 

Needless to say, Freeza's aura sickened him and actually made him lose his appetite. For a Saiyan, that's a big deal. But at the moment, the Prince became engrossed with the meeting of Freeza and his father. He knew his father didn't have a chance, but Vegeta couldn't help but feel guilt flood him as he knew it was his fault this had even happened.

Vegeta began to feel anxious as he felt his father's power rise. But even at full power, his father had no chance to even scratch the ugly lizard. _No! Don't die!_ The young Prince had just barely learned that his father still cared. He didn't want to lose the King so soon after his discovery. 

A sudden flash of light and a searing pain in his skull told Vegeta of his father's death. Bitter tears trickled down the helpless Prince's cheeks. Here he was, immobilized by pain and feeling his father die for him. 

Vegeta reached out farther, searching for another mind he knew well. He found it among many other minds, but forced himself to focus on his target.

__

::Bardock!:: Vegeta screamed mentally, the horror of what he had just felt making him almost hysterical. He felt Bardock respond, reaching out with his own mind and allowing the Prince easier access to his own.

__

::My Prince! What's wrong?:: Bardock answered, sounding very worried. Vegeta almost never sounded upset. And when he did, it was a big deal. Vegeta almost sobbed the answer to him.

__

::My father! He's… he's dead!:: Vegeta finished off with a numb tone in his voice. The Prince felt the radiating shock from the other warrior.

__

::The King is dead?!? How did this happen?:: Bardock demanded mentally. Vegeta answered the best he could, but finally gave up on the words and sent Bardock what he had felt. Bardock was horrified.

__

::So… Freeza is here…:: Bardock paused for a moment before going on, _::I haven't forgotten my promise to you, my Prince. I will try to succeed in what your father failed.::_

Vegeta panicked.

__

::No!!! You'll be killed also! You know just as I that my father was much more powerful than you! What could you do that my father could not?!?:: Vegeta was beginning to sound hysterical again. Bardock sighed mentally. The poor boy was going through too much at one time. He was only a child! Not even a teenager yet, but he'd lived through more horrors than most anyone had four times his age.

__

::My Prince. If Freeza has destroyed your father, than most likely he will destroy the planet also. I do not believe he wants a planet of bloodthirsty Saiyans after him. So I will gather all the forces here that will listen, and we will attempt to stop Freeza.:: Bardock stated it so calmly that Vegeta was hard pressed to believe that the older Saiyan was going to his death. But Vegeta didn't want to loose the only other being that considered him a friend. He begged Bardock, but the warrior wouldn't listen.

__

::Look… I made an oath to you! I vowed on my life that I wouldn't allow Freeza to take you! And you responded with an oath of your own. That seals us to completing the vows before we pass on. I am ready to fulfill my vow… just be sure to complete your own. Do not forget it, my Prince.:: Then abruptly the older Saiyan cut off their communication. 

Vegeta reeled back into his own mind. He knew that he could force his way back into Bardock's mind, but it wouldn't matter. Vegeta had felt the strength of the Saiyan's resolve, and nothing would sway his destiny. 

__

No… Everything was crumbling into dust. All that Vegeta had known was being systematically destroyed in front of him. The young Prince was taken over by a wave of determination and hatred. He would kill Freeza. 

The young Saiyan forced himself to his feet, ignoring all the shooting agony it caused the best he could. Vegeta powered up a small blast with the little ki he had remaining, and threw it viciously at the cell door. It hit and dented the door deeply, but didn't break it. Vegeta gathered his strength and pushed himself violently forward to slam his small body into the door. That was all it needed. The door groaned once before falling off of its hinges to the floor with a resounding crash. 

Vegeta smirked painfully, bracing his still bleeding body against the doorframe. Now all he had to do was find Freeza. He staggered forward, grimly set on his target. But his body gave out before he'd gone two meters. Vegeta cried out as he crumpled to the floor, his form overcome with weakness and pain. He tried once again to stand, but was unable to. 

Vegeta finally had to lie still, panting harshly in the silent room. He saw his freedom… his goal… the doorway taunting him by being open. But he was unable to reach it. Vegeta growled in frustration and pain, once again trying to crawl this time to the door. He barely made it into the doorway, but all the buildup of pain he had been trying so desperately to ignore took over his senses. 

Vegeta crumpled, but refused to give up. His stubborn pride and determination refused to allow him to just lay there. He had to help his people. So much damage had already been done because of him. He just couldn't let them down again. 

But, although the mind was willing, the flesh was definitely not. Vegeta's arms were helplessly weak and his legs wouldn't respond. Vegeta's body was going into shock. He'd pressed himself too hard too soon. The Prince had been severely injured, but had doggedly strove onward. 

One last try to help was all he had left to give. Vegeta reached out his mind to all his people, sending them all commands to follow Bardock and fight for their planet. All the Saiyan's instincts forced them to obey their new King's command. The entire Saiyan race, great and small, gathered to face Freeza's wrath. 

Vegeta continued his desperate call, feeling slightly satisfied as he felt all his people responding. Maybe… just maybe they had a chance after all. 

But his hope was crushed brutally as he felt Freeza's power flare into immense proportions. Vegeta involuntarily cringed, but sent out another call to warn his people of the danger. But he was too late. Freeza had released a devastating attack that flew forward, unstoppable. 

Vegeta cried out his terror as he felt Bardock as the first to encounter the gigantic blast. Vegeta's mind was still opened to every Saiyan on the planet when the blast struck. All the pain and anguish of his entire race was projected to him through his link. 

Vegeta's scream echoed around the corridors as his body arched in agony, feeling like his bones were liquefying. Another shriek of agony tore from his mouth, tears streaming shamelessly down his young face as he felt the death of his planet. He writhed helplessly, hurting more than even when his tail had been crushed. Now, not only was the Prince feeling every life on his planet die, he felt as if his soul was being ripped from his body as everything he'd ever known and cared for was destroyed. His mind refused to shut down. Somehow, he couldn't even find minimal peace from blacking out. His senses were assaulted continually with wave after wave of torturous pain, each one more powerful than the last. 

But finally his mind couldn't take it anymore. Vegeta went into a state of mental shock, causing him to loose consciousness and also his life if no one found him soon. Vegeta sobbed in relief. He wanted to die. The Saiyan child didn't want to live after what he had experienced. He felt all the ki's in his mind finally flicker and die. But that didn't bring relief to his tortured mind. Vegeta knew that he would be haunted for eternity from the pained cries echoing in his mind, hearing his people die out… 

One thought forced it's way into his shock-numbed mind. Bardock's last words. _::Find my son… keep your vow…::_ Vegeta heard this… he knew he wouldn't die. He couldn't until he kept his promise. Bardock had kept his oath, and now Vegeta knew he would never give up until he kept his part of the vow. 

With a final assault on his senses, the Prince blacked out, failing to see the towering form of Nappa as he gazed sadly at the young Prince, carefully taking Vegeta's small battered body to the regeneration tanks, now completely loyal to this tiny Saiyan, still a child. But Nappa would protect him with his life.

Once again Vegeta awoke to the familiar feeling of regeneration fluids surrounding his body. _Maybe it was all a terrible dream. _He'd found himself foolishly hoping he was right, but in his heart he knew that it was all true. Vegeta then felt the draining of the liquid, allowing him to shiver and step out of the tank. The Prince felt eyes on his back. He spun around, dropping into a fighting stance as his nervousness made itself known. 

Nappa just chuckled sadly at the Prince. Vegeta paused, shocked as he saw the huge bald Saiyan warrior leaning against the wall. Vegeta blinked. _How had Nappa survived?_ Nappa answered him, seeming to read his thoughts.

"My Prince. Your father, the King, made me come with you to be your body guard." Nappa peered at the young Prince for a moment. "I must stay with you at all times. That was your father's wish." A brief look of loss flashed over Nappa's large features. Vegeta felt himself calming down, even becoming comfortable in the large man's presence. Oddly, he was happy that Nappa was alive. Though he'd never really cared for the huge Saiyan, Vegeta was glad he wasn't the last of his kind.

That brought back the memory of his oath. So they weren't the last of their kind. Somewhere, Bardock's son… what was his name… Korot….Karot… No… Kakarot. That was it. Somewhere Kakarot was out there in space, alive. 

Vegeta turned to find Nappa looking quizzically at the Prince. Vegeta gave a small smirk, finding it impossible to smile since he wasn't happy. 

"Come, Nappa. Let us find out what is going on." Vegeta then stalked to the door, using all his days of practice to look proud and unemotional. Nappa followed behind him, towering over the tiny Saiyan, looking very intimidating. As they walked, Vegeta tested out his tail. He remembered the agony that he had felt when the poor appendage was abused. No wonder it was a law that no Saiyan touched another's tail! It hurt!!! 

Vegeta found that his tail was better, still a bit tender, but it didn't shoot much pain up his spine. _That's good. _He couldn't have his tail distracting him when he faced Freeza. At that time, both Saiyans came to the huge doors on the spaceship that led to Freeza's main control room. Nappa had had to tell the Prince where to go, since the large man had had the time to explore the ship, unlike Vegeta. 

The doors swung open as the two Saiyans approached it. Vegeta was almost awed by the size of the room. Hundreds of different species bustled around, frantic to do their job correctly or else face Freeza's wrath. Vegeta scowled heavily as many of the room's occupants turned to face them. Nappa glared, causing the nearby guards to shrink away unconsciously. Vegeta strolled towards the forbidding doors that led to the console where Freeza watched over the ship's progress. Many of the beings scrambled to get out of the way of the disgruntled boy with a tail. But others didn't.

Vegeta soon found himself face to face with a leering orange creature that was even taller than Nappa. Vegeta frowned heavily, eyes narrowing.

"Move." Vegeta growled. The creature let out a snorting laugh.

"You think you're pretty tough, kid. But you aren't. Master Freeza has a way of making you see that." The creature cracked its knuckles in anticipation. "But I'll help him out." The creature swung at Vegeta's head. The Prince prepared to block it, but Nappa caught it instead. Vegeta's scowl deepened.

"Nappa!" He barked. "I am quite capable of fighting my own battles! Now back off!" Nappa looked as if he was about to argue, but didn't have a chance when an angered orange creature knocked him heavily aside.

"You little runt! Do you really think you can do better than your superior? I'll teach you the truth!" 

Vegeta blinked before he realized that the creature thought Nappa was his superior. Angered, the young Prince lunged forward at the orange creature, clashing with it in combat. The other people on the ship gathered round to see the outcome of the battle, most guessing that Vegeta was a goner. But to their amazement, when the ki glow and smoke disappeared, Vegeta stood triumphant, barely touched and standing next to his now dead nemesis. 

Nappa walked forward to reach Vegeta, peering down at his Prince.

"My Prince. You mustn't make a habit of angering the residents." Nappa muttered lowly. Vegeta smirked at him.

"Nappa. I don't think I'm angering them… they look more afraid to me." And it was true. Most all of the beings around were desperately trying to work their duties and ignore the events that had just happened. At first Vegeta felt a bit of satisfaction, but it soon dissipated as he remembered why he had come here in the first place.

Vegeta started once again towards his previous goal of Freeza, but didn't have to go too far as Freeza burst from the doors, anger marked on his face. 

"Who killed Valkor?" Feeza demanded in a chilling voice. No one answered as Vegeta looked around, momentarily puzzled. Then it dawned on him who Valkor must have been. A smirk threatened to grace his lips, but he pushed it down, knowing it would only anger Freeza more. But Vegeta would confess his crimes, not ashamed of what he'd done. The creature had, after all, challenged _him_ and not the other way around. Vegeta had just obeyed the unspoken rules of the warriors. Never leave an enemy alive. 

"Well?!?" Freeza yelled again, causing the whole audience to cringe. Vegeta stepped forward, causing Freeza to raise an eyebrow. 

"I did, baka!" Vegeta snarled, his tail snapping in the air behind him. He glared defiantly at the changeling in front of him. Freeza looked a bit surprised but then smirked at the young Saiyan. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my new little recruit! Already getting into trouble, aren't we, little Prince?" Freeza stared forward, the crowd parting amazingly fast before the changeling's feet. Vegeta had to force down the urge to cringe away from the lizard, but instead held his ground. Freeza came face to face with him, still smiling smugly.

Then, before the Prince had time to react, Freeza viciously backhanded Vegeta, causing him to crumple abruptly to his knees. Vegeta felt a sharp pain on his face and was shocked when blood began to trickle onto the metal floor beneath him. Vegeta growled low in his throat, angered by the killer's cowardly action. 

Freeza kicked Vegeta in the side, causing him to give a small cry as his small body flew across the room and slammed into a control panel. Vegeta pulled himself up, rolling to the side as Freeza attempted to strike again. Freeza missed Vegeta as the Prince scampered in a most unwarrior-like fashion across the room once again. Both opponents got up and faced one another from opposite sides of the control room. Everyone had moved quietly to the walls, cautiously watching the two forces collide. 

Vegeta was breathing heavily. Every gasp of air burned as he felt some of his ribs were broken. His face had a nasty gash over the eye and many bruises were forming on the young Saiyan's body. Freeza, on the other hand, was obviously enjoying himself. 

Freeza spoke to the Prince in a mocking voice.

"Must you bloodthirsty monkeys always kill off intelligent beings? Valkor was my chief weapon master and you just killed him. What do you have to say for yourself, Princeling?" Freeza waited patiently for the Prince's reply, but didn't get what he had hoped.

"If it hurt you, I have no regrets! You will never get my loyalty, you bastard!" Vegeta snarled as the fury and pain began to give his limbs strength. Freeza frowned at these words, tisking softly at the Prince.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta," Freeza murmured, shaking his head, "You'll have to learn. You have no choice." Freeza suddenly phased out and appeared behind Vegeta without warning. The young Prince gave an unintentional yelp of fear as he spun around to face the changeling. Freeza didn't look amused any more. 

"You realize, you stupid monkey, that I am all you have now that you have no where to go." Vegeta bristled at that, but Freeza went on before he could speak up, "I will keep you and feed you. You should be grateful towards me that I took you in. You should at least have the respect to call me Master." 

Vegeta snapped at that, crouching into a fighting position once again.

"I will never bow to you. I vow on my father's death that I will kill you, bastard, no one will stop me from that." Vegeta hissed in a chilling tone. Freeza almost shivered at the hatred and determination in the young Saiyan's voice, but inwardly smiled, finding the boy endlessly amusing.

"Oh Vegeta, you really are stupid!" Freeza chuckled, putting his hands on his hips. Vegeta bared his teeth as a reply. Freeza then scowled at the child. "You _will_ call me Master." When Vegeta still looked defiant as usual, Freeza became angry.

He struck out with his tail, looping it around the young Prince's neck and yanking him off of the floor. Vegeta's eyes widened. He never even saw the tail coming at him. Freeza pulled Vegeta so they were nose to nose.

"Fine, ape, learn the hard way." With that Freeza threw the Prince savagely to the ground and began to whip him continuously with his tail, tearing through the skin brutally. Vegeta's cries resounded around the silent room as the sound of Freeza's tail making sickening contact with the small Prince's body traveled to everyone present. Nappa attempted to go forward, but he was restrained, forcing him to watch the beatings.

Vegeta became oblivious to his surroundings, only noticing the slicing agony that each strike of Freeza's tail brought. He felt his blood streaming onto the metal floor and his bones crunching grotesquely. The small Prince howled his pain before going silent, sobbing softly to himself. He hated this! Was this how it would be every day? Vegeta didn't think he'd live very long if it was. 

Freeza finally relented and once again forced Vegeta to his feet by wrapping his tail around the Prince's neck. Vegeta felt blazing agony shoot through his limbs as his broken body was shifted, but he refused to give the changeling the pleasure of hearing his cries. Vegeta bit his lip, feeling the skin split and blood flow into his mouth. 

__

Stop it! His mind gave the silent cry. But Freeza paid no heed to the call, just holding the Prince up so that Vegeta had to support his own weight, but was unable to fall. 

Freeza smirked before speaking one last time. 

"Let this be a lesson to you, monkey. Next time you defy me, it will be much worse." Then Freeza negligently tossed the small Prince at Nappa. Vegeta landed with a crash, and the pain that struck from the impact was too much. He passed out once again, thinking it ironic that he spent more of his time unconscious now than not… 

Days passed into months, and months into years. Vegeta had been living with Freeza for 4 years now. He'd finally reached the age of 14, which made him an adult by Vegetisai standards. But Vegeta didn't care. In fact, that was the last thing he had on his mind.

Vegeta sat on the cold bench in his chambers. It seemed like so long ago that he'd been on a planet and had a normal life. Here, all the planets he got to visit, he was forced to destroy. Freeza was a cruel master, beating and torturing the young Prince for any mistake. Vegeta had learned to act respectful to Freeza, knowing that it was better to muffle his pride for a few moments instead of spending a week in the regeneration tank. 

A sigh forced its way from Vegeta's mouth. He hated his life. There was no point to it. The only thing that kept him from ending his worthless life was the vow. He had to complete the vow. Vegeta would forever be disgraced as a Saiyan warrior if he didn't follow through with the oath or die trying.

The thought of death brought back the haunting echoes of his planet's end. All the voices screaming in terror, all the pain and fear that had been felt, swarming Vegeta's senses all at once. He still had nightmares about it. The Prince shuddered slightly, pulling his knees to his chest. Freeza had said that he had a special assignment for him. Vegeta was dreading the meeting. All the 'special' assignments he had completed were filled with pain and humiliation. Usually they were just created for Freeza's amusement, and Freeza thought that Vegeta was very amusing. 

The Prince bared his teeth at the far wall. The bitter hatred he felt for the changeling had grown every moment he spent on this accursed ship. Vegeta really did hate killing without a challenge. But he had learned to hold his tongue around Freeza. Freeza did not take mocking lightly. Vegeta had learned that the hard way.

A knock on the door sent the little Prince jumping to his feet. Nappa came in a moment later.

"My Prince, Freeza is waiting for you." Nappa stated, bowing deeply. Vegeta nodded curtly, stalking into the hall with Nappa following. 

Nappa finally spoke after a long pause.

"Do you think it's safe, my Prince? He says that it has something to do with you becoming a Saiyan adult today." Nappa informed briefly. Vegeta cursed under his breath. He had so hoped that Freeza would have just skipped over that fact. Who knows what Freeza was going to force him to do…?

The large hallway opened into the familiar control room. Vegeta walked stiffly through the workers in there. Everyone parted for the small Prince. Ever since his battle with Valkor, no one had confronted him again. Vegeta reached his destination, raising a small fist to knock, but was shocked when Freeza answered it before he could. The Prince immediately became wary when Freeza didn't look angry or strike him on sight. That was strange.

"Come in, my little Princeling! Dismiss your bodyguard. I will not harm you tonight." Freeza gestured for Vegeta to enter. Vegeta really didn't have to tell Nappa to go. One fierce glance from Freeza sent the large Saiyan running. Freeza then turned back to face the Prince.

"Oh, Vegeta! How you've grown!" Freeza sounded almost happy. Somehow that scared Vegeta even more. He growled as a response to Freeza's comment. Freeza, to his surprise, just chuckled at him, not even bothering to strike him for being disrespectful.

Now Vegeta knew that something was up. He cautiously followed as Freeza once again gestured for him. They walked in tense silence, Vegeta nervously staying a few meters behind Freeza, not sure if the changeling would just spin around to hit him. 

But they reached Freeza's destination without mishap. Vegeta scowled as he saw where they were. The prisoner's bay. Freeza enjoyed keeping weak beings and tormenting them. The changeling got sadistic pleasure in destroying everything. Vegeta was living proof of that. Though the young Saiyan was alive, Freeza was destroying his hope… his very reason for living. 

Freeza turned to face the Prince squarely, explaining Vegeta's unvoiced question.

"Since you are an official adult crew member as of today, I'm offering you a present." Freeza chuckled at Vegeta's look of fear and distrust. "Oh, don't worry, little Prince. They won't hurt you! You get to hurt them!"

"They?…" Vegeta murmured, completely confused by Freeza's act. Never had Freeza treated him nice before. Vegeta knew it was a trick. For a moment, Freeza went inside the prisoner's bay, causing Vegeta to cringe as he heard the pain-filled moans on the other side of the door. He'd always hated that place.

Soon Freeza returned, dragging two small figures behind him. Both were struggling violently against their bonds, but failing. Vegeta peered closer at them and was shocked to see two females of his own age. 

One had pale skin, silver ringlets framing her frightened face. She was slim and very beautiful. The other was tan with flaming red hair. She also was slim, but had a more muscular build. Vegeta began to feel bad for the young girls. He knew what they were going through. 

So when Freeza handed Vegeta the tethers to the girls bonds, Vegeta was shocked into stillness. Freeza chuckled deeply at the look of disbelief on the young Prince. He held numbly onto the rope that wound over to tie both girls' wrists together. Freeza snapped him from his trance.

"So, Vegeta. How do you like your gift?" Freeza smiled mockingly at the young Prince. Vegeta gulped, sickened.

"Gift?" He stammered out. Internally he was raging. _How DARE Freeza give him slaves!!! He didn't want any help with his life! And he didn't want to be constantly reminded of his own slavery!!! _Freeza was mocking him, Vegeta realized as his anger grew. This wasn't right. He wasn't going to accept the lives of these two sobbing girls. But Freeza gave him no choice as the changeling grabbed both the tethers and Vegeta's shoulder, basically dragging all of them down the hallway.

Freeza led Vegeta to a room that was much better furnished than his own quarters. Freeza tossed the young Prince in before throwing in the terrified girls. The changeling laughed cruelly.

"Okay, little Prince. Here are the terms of my gift! Both these girls have never been touched or broken in by a man. To put it bluntly, they're virgins." Freeza watched as Vegeta's eyes widened as he began to realize what Freeza was going to demand. The changeling continued. "To become a true man on my ship, you must prove it to me. By tomorrow, both of these slaves should be… how shall I put it… 'broken in.' If not…" Freeza left it hanging as a threat before turning to leave. But he paused before closing the door.

"I'm counting on you, Princeling!" With that, Freeza left but his mocking laughter rang in Vegeta's ears. Vegeta stood rigidly by the bed, fury making his muscles tighten. Freeza couldn't demand this of him! Vegeta wouldn't do this. It sickened him just thinking about it. He may kill thousands of people and murder planets, but he would _never_ force himself on a female. Vegeta had honor, though some doubted it at times. And besides, when a Saiyan mates, he mates for life under normal circumstances. 

Vegeta's eyes snapped over to the corner of the room as a small whimper escaped from the silver, pale girl. Both looked at him in horror as he approached them. They both shrank back as Vegeta reached out, their eyes clenching tightly in fear and pain. But, to their utter shock, Vegeta snapped the bonds that held their wrists.

Vegeta stood up, throwing the shackles to the side as both females slowly opened their eyes. The Prince felt better after releasing them like that. Somehow it felt as if it had released something in him also.

Vegeta was shocked when one of the girls spoke. 

"Who… who are you?" She asked in a timid voice. Vegeta peered at the slight silver-haired girl who had spoken. He really hadn't believed they could communicate with him.

"I'm Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race." Vegeta stated as proudly as he could muster. The red haired one spoke up next, bitterness in her tone.

"Oh, you mean that one planet that Freeza destroyed a few years ago? Wow… you rule a bunch of people." The girl ended sarcastically, but regretted it when Vegeta looked away.

"Yes… I am the Prince of a dying race." Vegeta whispered in pain. Both girls began to become less shy as their 'captor' told them this. The silver one rose to her feet, placing a hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"I'm Alexianra, the Princess of my people. We…. we had powers that Freeza was afraid of. He took over my planet and enslaved my people." She ended with anger evident in her voice. Obviously it pained her just as much as it did Vegeta to think about what Freeza had done.

The red haired one spoke up.

"Humph… I suppose if you want to know, I'm Krystl. I was captured when I went on a journey with my parents to a different world. Freeza picked up our ship and took us in." Krystl crossed her arms, glaring at the far wall. 

Vegeta sighed, spinning away from the females to go and flop on the bed. What was he going to do? Certainly not what Freeza said!!! That just wasn't an option. But what would he do with the girls? He couldn't just leave them here if he hadn't touched them. Freeza would destroy them for sure.

But maybe, just maybe he could help them escape. The more Vegeta thought about it, the more it sounded like the best plan.

He glanced over to find the two girls talking softly to one another. The Prince shifted on the bed to get a better look at them. Finally he grimaced, thinking of a way to get them to safety… but his punishment was going to be _very_ harsh.

"Get over here, brats!" Vegeta snapped, annoyed that he was going through so much trouble just to save two girls his own age. But both looked terrified as Vegeta gestured for them. Vegeta sighed in exasperation. "Just get over here! I'm not about to hurt you." But when they both still clung silently in the corner, falling once again into their quiet broken shells, Vegeta spoke again in calmer tones. "I promise on the memory of my planet that I will not harm you." 

The first to look him in the eye was Alexianra. She cautiously arose from her crouched position on the floor and stumbled over to the bed. Vegeta sat up, allowing her a place to sit next to him. Soon Krystl growled but came over to join them. Vegeta took a deep breath and then told them his plans.

"Look. I don't want to do this. I'm not going to obey Freeza on this one. So I'll take you to the escape pods and show you how to use them. Then you leave, got it? No looking back and no regrets." 

Alexianra was the first to speak again.

"What about you?" She murmured. Vegeta winced visibly.

"I'll hold off Freeza and his men until you're safe and then get the beating of my life and probably get killed." Vegeta stated it bluntly, not expecting any reply to that. But he found that the girls were very emotional.

"What?!? I'm not going to let you die! Sure, you may be on Freeza's side, but you're only a teen like me!" Alexianra paused as Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"I am NOT on the same side as that bastard, Freeza. He has gotten no loyalty from me. But I must obey him or my race will become extinct. There are only three other Saiyans besides myself, and I will not become a traitor by abandoning my comrades, but neither will I obey Freeza willingly." Vegeta snarled in vehement rage. 

This seemed to warm both girls up to him. They smiled shyly, though Krystl's smile was more of a smirk. Vegeta frowned heavily in response, getting to his feet and padding to the door of the room. As he had suspected, the door was locked from the outside.

Vegeta gave a small curse before he blasted the lock. He was a bit surprised when the girls followed him silently. 

The trio slipped down the long corridor, Vegeta in the lead. He was alert for any sounds or movement, adrenaline making his senses even more powerful. The girls were good, keeping absolutely quiet and obey Vegeta's every gesture. 

After what seemed like an eternity of sneaking around, Vegeta finally arrived at the launching area of the ship. He motioned for both girls to stop, going in alone and searching to make sure it was safe. Vegeta was so jittery. His nerves were on high, sending him into battle mode at the slightest shift or sound. But Vegeta had to finally admit to himself that no one else was in the space port section of the ship.

The Prince turned to gesture to his temporary comrades, but found them already scampering across the floor towards the space pods. Vegeta gave a soft growl. They had a death wish to go prancing around like that! What if it hadn't been safe? 

But he had no time to think about that at the moment. Vegeta dashed forward to catch up, keeping his ki suppressed so as to prevent any scouter from picking up his position. Vegeta entered the code to two of the pods. They immediately slid open to reveal the cramped one-man seat inside. 

"Get in," Vegeta whispered urgently. Both girls complied, strapping themselves securely in. Alexianra gave the young Prince a bright smile of gratitude. Vegeta was shocked. No one had been glad of anything he'd done before. He felt oddly at peace after seeing her happiness and even caring for him. 

__

But how could she like me after everything I've done? Vegeta felt ashamed to be seen as a hero after all the pain he'd caused. But he forced himself to smile back, though he failed miserably to produce anything more than a slight twitch of his lips. Then Vegeta turned to Krystl. 

She gave him a proud smirk, also thankful for what he was doing for them. Vegeta felt his shame intensify as he saw how she admired him. But she shouldn't admire him! He'd done nothing to admire!

The poor Prince was confused and afraid. Confused that the girls could see him as a good person, and afraid of what would happen when he was caught. Alexianra seemed to hear his thoughts.

"Come with us," She begged softly. Vegeta shook his head bitterly.

"I can't," He sighed to her. "I've got a warrior's vow to uphold. I won't leave my remaining people." Alexianra began to protest, but Krystl cut her off.

"Leave him be, girl! He's a warrior and one that has honor! He must make his own choices." Krystl looked at him with pride in her eyes. "He will be powerful with such commitment. It would be a shame if he shattered that hope by deserting his destiny." 

Vegeta blinked at the warrior girl. What was she talking about? And why? He shook his head, ignoring Krystl's words for the time being as he typed the code in to close the pods. Vegeta backed away as both girls powered on the escape pod systems, feeling vaguely sorry to see the strange girls go. 

The engines rumbled, causing a small tremor to shake the floor. Vegeta tensed. This was the part where Freeza came. 

Sure enough, just as the space pods lifted from the ground, troops burst into the room. Freeza stormed through the door a minute later, followed by Nappa and Raditzu. Vegeta growled at the crowd as they gathered around him. Freeza scowled in fury.

"You ungrateful little monkey! I gave you a gift, and you throw it away! Stupid boy!" Freeza blurred forward, striking Vegeta to the floor. Vegeta snarled and got back to his feet slowly. Freeza looked over at the pods, which were waiting for the space door as it creaked slowly open. The changeling smirked cruelly before turning to Vegeta's defiant glare.

"So… you care for the little slaves." Vegeta was silent. "Well then, how shall I teach you not to disobey me…" Freeza paused as if thinking for a solution. "Ah! I've got an idea!" 

Then, before Vegeta could protest, Freeza shot a small blast, sending one of the pods spinning out of control and slamming to the metal floor. But before Freeza could shoot the other pod, Vegeta tackled him, knocking the blast aside. The other pod zipped out to safety. Freeza grabbed Vegeta by the neck, pinning him to the floor.

"You little monster! You allowed that slave to escape! I honor you and this is the respect I get?!? Now you're setting my property free!" Freeza yelled at the Prince.

Vegeta couldn't breath as Freeza's hand cut off his air. He struggled, but already knew he'd never get away. The Prince heard Freeza's words, registering them in his numb mind. But Freeza released him, causing the Saiyan teen to gasp in air.

Freeza was furious. More furious than Vegeta had ever seen him. Freeza snapped some orders to the crowd before snaking his tail around Vegeta's neck and dragging him behind. Vegeta hissed in frustration as he found himself completely defenseless against Freeza's much greater strength. The Prince didn't notice his surroundings until Freeza swung him viciously into the wall. A small sound of pain escaped from Vegeta as he felt Freeza hold him there. 

"Bring her in!" Freeza snarled. Vegeta felt his stomach twist in horror as some guards dragged in a dazed Alexianra. Vegeta struggled wildly, desperation giving him strength. But not enough. Freeza watched through emotionless eyes as he made a final command.

"Kill her." 

Vegeta screamed in fury at that, powering up and managing, to Freeza's surprise, to escape from Freeza's tail. The Prince darted towards the frightened guards as they held Alexianra down. Vegeta just knew he couldn't let this happen. This girl… he felt a need to protect her. He felt a kinship with her. She had lost all her life just as he did, but she lived on, just like him. Vegeta found himself caring for her more than he'd like to admit.

She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. But then horror as she saw what Vegeta didn't. 

A scream ripped from the Prince's throat as Freeza grabbed his tail. Vegeta collapsed, paralyzed from the agony that it caused. Freeza slammed his tail own down on the Prince's back, hard. A loud crack was heard as Vegeta shrieked in pain. 

Freeza had broken his back. Vegeta knew that it could heal in the regeneration tank, but he was now helpless. A harsh sob tore from Vegeta's throat, as the pain caused him to see colors flash in his eyes. 

He felt Freeza pick him up by his hair, sending exploding agony through his dangling limbs. Alexianra stared in horror and shock at what Freeza had just done. 

Freeza forced Vegeta to open his eyes, lashing out with his tail and ripping through the flesh on his back to cause the Prince to scream in pure agony. Vegeta could see her with his blurred vision. He tried to keep from blacking out, dreading the terrible explosion of pain Freeza's tail brought as it shattered bone and ripped flesh. 

The dull horror of the next moments were embedded in Vegeta's mind, quite like the death of his planet was. He watched each guard force Alexianra to the floor, using her over and over again, laughing at her screams of pain and terror. Vegeta felt his shock and horror hit harder than even the torturous pain he was in. _No…_ Vegeta couldn't stop watching in sick fascination as each guard took a turn. Then something shocked him even more. It seemed that every person on the ship was to use her. Betrayal and anger coursed through Vegeta as even Nappa and Raditzu ignored his state and took their turn. 

Vegeta snapped. He hated them. Even his own kind had betrayed him. Vegeta hated them all. He hated Freeza, Nappa, Raditzu… but most of all… he hated himself. Here he was, completely helpless, unable to stop what Vegeta saw as the most hideous, cruel act of cowardice he had ever seen. 

Incoherent pleadings came from Vegeta to stop. He couldn't stand this any more. Vegeta could tell the girl was dead, but still the perversion of Freeza made sure that he mangled the body, desecrating it. The Prince shivered in the utter horror and agony he was in. 

Freeza suddenly threw him to the floor, causing Vegeta to cry out as pain lanced through his skull. Freeza leered down at the young Saiyan.

"See what caring does to you? It will always cause you pain, brat. I'll make sure of it." Freeza laughed sadistically at the helpless Prince. Vegeta coughed, seeing Freeza through blood and tears. Emotions tumbled around through his mind, making it impossible for Vegeta to figure things out. 

Freeza frowned as Vegeta didn't respond to him. 

"You better say that you won't cause any more trouble, Princeling." Vegeta was silent, closing his eyes. Freeza went livid. "Here you are, dying on the floor, and you _still_ choose to be defiant! Well, little monkey! I won't let you go until you say you're loyal to me. I'll beat you till you die, ape!" Freeza lashed out, striking the small Prince's body continuously. 

Vegeta vaguely heard himself screaming as the familiar rush of pain overtook him. But he would never swear allegiance to Freeza. _Never…_ A sudden calmness swept over the Prince's mind. His emotions halted as Vegeta shoved them all into a hidden corner, bottling them up behind locked doors. 

The Prince curled up, taking Freeza's verbal and physical abuse without a word, refusing even to cry out with each lash. The poor Saiyan was a bloody mess, limp and broken. 

Vegeta heard Freeza give some command, and he was vaguely surprised that he was still conscious. The Prince felt jolts of liquid lava shoot through his nerves as he was picked up. 

Someone set him down onto a flat surface of some kind. Vegeta felt a momentary break in the waves of pain, but it came back a hundred fold as something cut into his tail. All defiance and feelings forgotten, Vegeta screamed with heartfelt agony. The world sank into a pit of throbbing swelling waves of nausea and pain as someone cut open his tail. Vegeta writhed as best he could as he literally felt the nerves ripped out of his body. But they finished quickly, leaving the Prince to curl up in a fetal position, sobbing as the pain became overwhelming from his broken bones and bleeding gashes.

The Prince had had enough. In his mind, Vegeta formed a defense for himself, becoming cold and detached. He pushed people away, not only because he didn't want to get attached to them, but also because he feared touch. No touch he had ever received had felt like anything other than pain.

It was then that the change happened to Vegeta. Too much had happened. He was traumatized, tortured, alone, and afraid. But he decided it would be no more.

Since that event, Vegeta became distant, often staring into the stars for hours without a reason. He seemed to clam up, not letting anyone, even his fellow Saiyans, to talk to him. Vegeta refused to be sociable, scowling ferociously at anyone who attempted to approach him. Even his temper was shorter and more vicious than usual.

Soon, Vegeta began to throw himself savagely into training, vowing to himself that he would kill Freeza for the suffering the changeling had caused him. Vegeta promised himself that he would become the most powerful in the universe, believing that anyone more powerful would enslave him, as Freeza had. It had been a shock that Vegeta's tail felt no more pain after he had healed, but the Prince had pieced together that on that day, they must have taken out the nervous system from the furry appendage.

No one could get through to the Prince's emotions. He was as cold as ice and as merciless as death. Vegeta became a ruthless destroyer, savagely taking his pain out on the worlds he was sent to purge.

Vegeta truly didn't enjoy killing lesser beings. The only one he wanted to destroy was Freeza. Vegeta's whole life was now based on three things…. Killing Freeza…. Becoming a Super Saiyan… and…. Finishing his vow to Bardock.

Even through all the humiliation and scorn of Freeza and his men, Vegeta never forgot his promise to the dead Saiyan warrior. It was when Vegeta had turned 19 years that Raditzu disappeared on one of his purging missions, sending only one message back.

Vegeta had felt a jolt of relief when he'd heard about how Raditzu had found Kakarot. Immediately, Vegeta focused himself on getting Freeza to agree to him going to this Earth to get the 'dragonballs.' Freeza, when he heard what they did, agreed readily and sent Vegeta and Nappa on their way.

The Prince was worried deep down. He still felt strongly about many things, but had become an expert at hiding his feelings. He knew he had to tell this Kakarot that Bardock had loved him… but Vegeta didn't know how. This whole 'love' thing was beyond him. He'd never experienced it in his life.

But Vegeta couldn't dwell on the problem as he fell into the gas-induced sleep that happened during every long space mission.

Vegeta was jarred awake by the crash landing of his pod. He shook his head to rid himself of the lingering affects of the gas. The Prince emerged from his pod to find himself being surrounded by the weak species of the planet. He frowned, about to fly off in search of Kakarot when Nappa blasted some of the audience into oblivion. 

Vegeta scowled heavily. He really hadn't wanted to come here to destroy mindlessly. He'd come to finish his vow so that he could let go of his life. Vegeta didn't want to deal with Nappa, so he allowed the bald Saiyan to enjoy his pointless massacre. 

The Prince felt the approach of some fighter ki's. None of them would challenge him or Nappa, but it would certainly make things interesting. When the fighters landed, Vegeta surprised Nappa by telling him to take them out. Usually Vegeta wasn't one to allow another to battle without him. But Nappa shrugged it off and faced the grim warriors.

Vegeta barely acknowledged the fights between Nappa and the earthlings. Nappa was clearly winning, and so the Prince spent his energies on searching for Kakarot's ki. He couldn't find it.

Internally, Vegeta was becoming frustrated. He couldn't follow through with the vow if he couldn't find Kakarot! This was getting to be pointless. But, like a spark in the night, Vegeta felt a powerful ki rear up from the earth before disappearing once again. Vegeta smirked slightly. Kakarot was on his way.

Kakarot's arrival was timed so that the Namekian had just died by Nappa's hand. Needless to say, Kakarot didn't look happy with them. Kakarot walked to every one of his downed comrades and gave them something. Vegeta watched with mild interest as energy began to flow into the earth warriors. But he was getting sick of all this fooling around.

Kakarot disposed of Nappa quickly, sending the huge Saiyan to lay broken at the Princes feet. Nappa begged Vegeta to save him. Vegeta's face darkened before he answered telepathically.

__

::Since when did you matter to me? Remember all the times where I was almost dead, and did you try to help me? I never saw you lift a finger for me during my whole life, so now I return the favor ten fold.:: 

Nappa's face twisted in fear as Vegeta threw him into the air and sent a blast that killed the bald Saiyan. Vegeta barely realized he had done it. His bitterness at Nappa's betrayal so many years earlier had clouded his mind. But, although when Vegeta realized what he had done, he only felt a bitter glee at destroying the stupid Saiyan. He showed no regrets, forcing himself to act the emotionless killer that he stood for.

Kakarot was shocked, Vegeta could tell. _Good._ The Prince thought. He'd decided that he wanted to die by a fellow Saiyan warrior. Vegeta didn't want to go on, he wanted to end the pain right then. But he refused to die without a fight. Vegeta remembered the flare of power he had felt before Kakarot had arrived. Now all the Prince could hope was that the rebel Saiyan would use that power to destroy him.

Vegeta and Kakarot faced off, starting off with Vegeta powering up to his max. The earth warriors seemed frightened at his power. Vegeta grinned self-mockingly, waiting for Kakarot to make the first move. 

The battle commenced, both warriors fighting savagely. Vegeta was obviously the more powerful warrior of the two, though Kakarot kept using a strange attack that boosted his power.

But soon Vegeta got a hold of his hatred and anger that fueled every battle he was in. The Prince knew it was time to uphold his vow. The smaller Saiyan reached out with his mind, trying to force his way to Kakarot's thoughts. What he found surprised him. 

Kakarot didn't remember being a Saiyan warrior. His mind was full of love and happiness. There was carefree joy radiating from the Saiyan's soul, but also a fierce protectiveness for this world. Vegeta attempted to speak with Kakarot, trying to let the other warrior hear his thoughts, but Kakarot wouldn't listen.

Finally Vegeta pulled away from Kakarot in frustration. The stubborn earth warrior wouldn't let him in. Vegeta powered up, deciding to blast some sense into the brain damaged Saiyan.

The Prince let loose his most powerful attack, knowing in his heart that Kakarot would deflect it. Vegeta wanted to distract the other Saiyan to give the Prince enough time to get past Kakarot's mental barriers.

It worked. Kakarot used another powerful beam to stop his own, but neither was making headway. Vegeta finally got the earth warrior to listen as Kakarot's energies were focused on the beam and not on protecting his mind. By the time Kakarot realized he was in there, Vegeta already had past Kakarot's walls and held himself steady.

Kakarot was surprised and angry at the Prince's invasion. He demanded without words for Vegeta to tell him why this was happening. Why was Vegeta doing this?

Vegeta responded in kind, forcing Kakarot to listen.

__

::Kakarot. Please listen to me. I must tell you something.:: Vegeta was nearly begging the other warrior to trust him. The Prince just wanted to get this over with.

__

::Why should I trust you? You're trying to kill me!:: Kakarot said coldly. Vegeta internally sighed. The Saiyan wasn't going to trust him without proof, so Vegeta channeled parts of his life into the other Saiyan. The Prince was surprised at the change in the man.

Kakarot felt bad for him. The sympathy from the larger warrior struck Vegeta violently. A sudden blast jarred him from Kakarot's mind. Vegeta shook his head, disoriented but then realized what had caused the blow. Kakarot's beam of ki had overpowered his. Vegeta scowled. That was the first time this had ever happened, but strangely, Vegeta didn't care. He only wanted to fulfill the vow, so with anger and harsh words, Vegeta prolonged the battle so he could speak again with Kakarot. 

Vegeta knew that if he stayed in his normal form that the earth warriors would beat him. So Vegeta did the next best thing. He created the ki moon that Bardock had taught him. 

He felt the energy swirl around him, making him stare at the orb in a trance. Vegeta welcomed the rush of raw power that swept into him as he felt his body grow into a huge form. Hair sprouted off of every visible part of the Prince's body and his face stretched to show a monstrous maw full of razor teeth. Vegeta reveled in the energy this form had. He had always loved going Oozra, welcoming the mindless rage the transformation brought. Vegeta could vent all his anger and pain in this form without worries or cares. He felt invincible.

Vegeta peered down through blood-red eyes at Kakarot, who looked a bit spooked. The Prince grinned, showing his feral teeth. Vegeta remembered bragging about being powerful and all, but yet again he was trying to enter Kakarot's mind. This time it was easier. Vegeta felt Kakarot let him in. The Prince was surprised. How could anyone be so trusting? 

The Oozra Vegeta growled before leaping at Kakarot, chasing the figure through the land. Internally, they were speaking.

__

::Vegeta, why are you doing this? I understand the memory you showed me of your life, but why don't you just choose your own path?:: 

Vegeta mentally snorted. _::How can I?::_ He snapped bitterly._ ::What could I do? I'm a killer and I'm evil. There is no hope for me. I have no purpose except to destroy and…::_ Vegeta trailed off, becoming uncomfortable. Kakarot gave a mental imitation of an inquisitive look. Vegeta sighed.

__

::I promised your father I'd tell you something before I died.:: 

Kakarot was curious, both of them ignoring their actually battling bodies. Kakarot vaguely realized he was creating a spirit bomb, just as Vegeta allowed himself to stomp around aimlessly searching for Kakarot and swatting away the other earth weaklings.

__

::My father?:: Kakarot was shocked. _::What was he like? Was he a warrior like us? Did he go and kill people for fun?:: _The last statement was bitter. Vegeta let out a snarl of rage as Kakarot insulted his childhood companion. The Oozra lunged at Kakarot, catching him just as he was about to throw the spirit bomb. Vegeta began to crush Kakarot in his huge fists.

__

::Bardock wasn't a killer! He was an honorable fighter that had a kindness in him I've never seen in another. He was brilliant, Kakarot! You should be proud to be his son! But I will NOT tolerate your insults!:: Vegeta squeezed Kakarot harder, causing the other Saiyan to scream in pain. Kakarot's next reply was sympathy filled.

__

::I… I am sorry, Vegeta. I didn't realize… I never knew you cared for him at all. What happened to you? Why are you like this?::

Vegeta cut him off with a shake. Kakarot struggled futilely but Vegeta had no intentions of letting him go. 

A flare of pain struck him from behind. And to his absolute confusion, Vegeta felt himself shrinking. _His tail…_ His tail had been cut off. Vegeta growled, expressing his anger. True, Freeza had desensitized it with the torturous surgery so long ago, but Vegeta _liked_ his tail. It was one of the only reminders of who he really was. 

To put it bluntly, Vegeta was mad. Kakarot had landed in a helpless heap as Vegeta began to storm over there. He knew that it hadn't been Kakarot's fault, but Vegeta didn't care. He was intercepted by a small half-breed. 

The Prince was shaken from his anger as his loss hit him. He remembered fighting the young boy and beating him down as he felt a great energy being gathered behind him. Vegeta ignored it. He didn't care anymore. 

__

But he had to complete his vow once and for all… His mind was made up as he spoke to Kakarot yet again mentally. 

__

::Kakarot, don't forget your heritage. Continue on and be a great fighter. You are now going to be the last of the Saiyan race. Be proud of that. And remember that your father said he… he…loved you… with all of his heart…:: Vegeta broke off as Kakarot tried to reply to him. Vegeta refused to hear Kakarot's mocking answer. The other Saiyan was probably laughing at Vegeta's show of emotion. 

Just then a searing pain struck the distracted warrior Prince. He cried out as the blast burned through his armor and into his soul. It seemed to be slowly killing him for every evil deed he had done and every evil thought in his mind. Vegeta let out a scream. He knew he was going to die, but oddly felt at peace. 

The Prince had upheld his promise. He had done his duty. Vegeta was now ready to let go of his life to join his people in death. But it wasn't to be. Vegeta felt the energy that was destroying him pause as it came to his mental wall. Then it lunged into Vegeta's hidden mind savagely, tearing around and discovering all of Vegeta's thoughts, deeds, and feelings. The energy seemed to be confused, as it swirled around aimlessly. Vegeta sighed wearily. Why couldn't it just kill him? Why did it torment him so?

Then it was gone. Just like that. Vegeta lay on the ground, broken and bleeding, but still alive. He didn't know what to do now. Vegeta had thought for sure that the blast had been more than powerful enough to kill him. So why hadn't it?

__

::Because you aren't evil, my Prince.:: 

Vegeta gave a start as Kakarot's voice spoke in his mind.

__

::You are just bitter and confused. There is good in you, but you've locked it away in the darkest recess of your mind. I'm sorry, my Prince, for all that has happened to you. It wasn't fair for you at all. But there is nothing I can do to help you but give you this advice. After this day, promise to follow your feelings. Quit trying to hide behind your wall. Let yourself go…:: 

Then Kakarot's presence was gone. Vegeta numbly felt all the warriors leave him. _Why are they letting me live? Why couldn't they just kill me?_ But Vegeta couldn't think of the answer except that Kakarot had allowed him to keep his life. 

Vegeta sagged in defeat. He was defeated mental, physically, emotionally… The Saiyan Prince couldn't even count all the ways he had failed. He dragged himself painfully over to his pod, dropping in it and accepting the offer of unconsciousness the gas gave. Before he was allowed to end his pain-filled mind, Vegeta thoughts were…_why did they care?_ Kakarot confused him… but Vegeta was unable to ponder on the subject any further as darkness claimed his mind…

*****************************End of Flashback*******************************

Bulma reeled back from Vegeta's mind. She found herself, not watching his past as she had been before, but back in the swirling mists of memories from his thoughts. A shudder ran through the ground she was on, and Bulma noticed for the first time what Vegeta was feeling about her invasion.

He was mad… No… he was _beyond_ mad. He was furious. Bulma cringed a bit, knowing she had deliberately disobeyed his wishes. But as she thought back about what she had seen… she didn't blame him for never wanting to remember those events. They were terrible. Vegeta had lived through Hell. His whole life had been one drawn out nightmare. The sympathy that Bulma felt made her weak. 

It seemed that Vegeta finally got a hold of her as Bulma spun away from his mind. She screamed in fear as everything tossed around her, making her giddy with nausea. 

Then she was back in her own mind. Bulma opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the sudden brightness of the morning sun. She blinked, clearing her mind as everything she had seen about Vegeta came back….

Oh Kami…. How had he lived through all that? Bulma felt a swell of admiration and awe for the Saiyan Prince. She knew that if she had been in his position, she would have given into the temptation of dying. 

Bulma shivered as she felt everything he had felt. Now she knew why he was the way he was…. Who could blame him? The horror and torture he had been through was like nothing Bulma had ever seen. She hadn't even known that such cruelty could have existed. 

Bulma dimly realized that she was crying. Tears splashed to her hands as she sobbed for the way Vegeta had been molded. He hadn't had a choice but to come out as he was this day. Actually, considering what he'd been through, it was amazing that Vegeta was reforming the way he was. Bulma knew that Vegeta was beginning to emerge from his hidden shell. She knew that he would never be like Goku or Yamcha, but…. Bulma cared deeply for all that the Saiyan had accomplished. He was stronger than he would ever realize.

Bulma snapped from her thoughts as she realized that Vegeta was still in the room with her. She was afraid to raise her gaze, afraid of the hatred and bitterness he would aim at her now. He would never forgive her for this, Bulma thought. How could he? He'd told her… no… DEMANDED her that she stay out of forbidden memories… But she had gone against what he had said…

After a while of just sitting there quivering in fear of Vegeta's reaction… but nothing happening, Bulma slowly glanced over at where he had been sitting. 

Vegeta wasn't looking at her. He wasn't even facing her. The Saiyan had stood up and was across the room, looking out the window into the sun swept lawn. Bulma winced as she saw a tremor run through his muscular body. His tail was limp, as was his whole stance. Just looking at him, Bulma could tell he was… devastated. 

_You IDIOT!!!! _Her mind screamed at her. _Yesterday you said you basically hated him and then today you forced yourself into his mind and saw exactly what he hadn't wanted to show! _He very likely thought she hated him even more. The dawning of this answer made Bulma's heart clench. She could never go back to hating or even disliking him as she had in the past. What he had lived through…. It was amazing he was even sane.

Bulma stood up slowly, carefully treading her way to stand behind the silent Prince. She reached a hesitant hand out, gently brushing her fingers against his shoulder. 

He stiffened violently, making a loud guttural growl. Bulma gulped back her fear and sorrow to place her whole hand over his shoulder. To her shock and slight terror, he seemed to go limp, trembling beneath her hand.

Bulma's worry overcame her past fear as she walked around so she could see his face. Bulma immediately almost fell over in shock.

Silent tears streamed furrows down the angular cheekbones of the Saiyan Prince. He stood there shaking without a sound, eyes clenched shut. Bulma gulped in a lump of guilt. She had caused this. Bulma gently turned him around to face her before thinking of the consequences. 

Vegeta tensed at her touch, jerking away and stalking to the door. Bulma followed.

"Vegeta… I'm so sorry… I never… I never thought…" Her throat closed off in sympathy. Vegeta gave a snort of disgust, turning to glare at her. She still saw the visible lines of dampness trailing from his eyes, proving his tears had been real. But when Bulma saw his ebony eyes, she burst into tears.

He was so hurt. She had dealt the worst blow possible to his mind. His eyes were hard, filled with anger and hatred. But Bulma could now see past all his physical masks. Somehow being connected with him mentally made her able to read his emotions better. Past all the cold hatred, Bulma saw his fears. He believed she was going to push him away, mock him like everyone else in his past had. He believed that she hated him.

Her sobs became heavier as she ran to him. His face turned surprised and then full of fury. Instead of allowing her to hug him, Vegeta flung her away, causing her to land on the bed roughly.

Bulma was shocked. She hadn't thought he would strike her. But he hadn't hurt her, just scared her by tossing her away. Bulma watched as he approached, his face twisting with emotions.

"Stay away from me…" Vegeta hissed at her. Bulma blinked. That hadn't been what she had expected. She tried to speak with him… to apologize for her mistakes…

"Vegeta," Bulma begged, "Please forgive me! I'm so sorry…" He cut her off with a growl.

"I don't need your pity, woman! I don't need your petty emotions! Leave me ALONE!" Vegeta snarled. Bulma whimper, but doggedly went on.

"You don't understand! I'm sorry for doing that to you! I'm sorry for saying I didn't like you! I'm so sorry for invading you like I did…" Bulma broke down into incoherent sobs. She gasped through her tears. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you how much I care… And I do care, Vegeta… I admire you. You will always be stronger than Goku in my eyes…" 

Bulma sat there for a long moment of time. _He had left. He hates you now. You'll never see him again…_

Bulma gave a start as warm arms wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up in shock to see Vegeta sitting next to her on the bed, trying awkwardly to comfort her. 

"Shut up woman." Vegeta growled gruffly with suppressed emotions, "If anyone should be crying it should be me… Stupid weakling." The last words seemed almost affectionate, but Bulma brushed it off as her thinking irrationally again. She leaned into his warmth, surprised that he would do this after everything she had done to him. 

Bulma reached her own arms out to curl around the slim waist of the Saiyan Prince, but paused as she felt her fingers brush against the fuzzy warmth of his tail. She looked up to see Vegeta peering down with something like regret and sorrow in his eyes.

__

He thinks I hate him. Bulma reached up, brushing her fingers against his cheek. He seemed to flinch away, but Bulma persisted, brushing a hand so that it snaked around to the back of his neck. Bulma stroked his hair at the nape of his neck slowly, feeling the amazing softness of his hair. She leaned closer, feeling him tense beneath her. Bulma put her chin on his shoulder, twisting so her mouth was near his ear.

"I could never hate you, my Prince. You will always be my friend. I vow this on the memory of my planet…" Bulma whispered, using Vegeta's own oath. Vegeta went still, freezing in her arms. 

Suddenly he jerked upright and stared back at her. A faint red tinged his cheeks. Bulma smiled shakily at him as he looked at her in deep thought. Finally he just pulled her back to him, resting his own chin on her shoulder.

"I know…" Vegeta murmured back, voice cracking. He didn't say anything else, just sat there holding her to his chest. Bulma sighed. This felt so good to her. He was so warm and soft but full of untamed power. It felt delicious.

Bulma gasped as Vegeta's hold tightened, almost forcing the breath from her lungs. A trembling was starting up in Vegeta's body again as he crushed her to him. Bulma became worried, but was unable to pull back to look at him. She gave a start as a wet heat pooled on her shoulder.

He was crying again. Bulma held back her own tears. She had never seen Vegeta so broken before. He seemed to be trying to recover from the shock that her releasing his past so suddenly had brought. 

Bulma knew for a fact that Vegeta had been forced to watch his own memories along with her. She remembered feeling his horror at having to see everything again. He had been shrinking away, cringing as his past had unfolded before her. But she had just watched everything in fascination and pity. 

Now it seemed that she had broken the barrier he had strived so hard to build. Bulma's own tears flowed once again from this knowledge. She knew that Vegeta didn't hate her… he wouldn't be holding her like this if he did. But he certainly was never going to trust her again… not after everything she had done to him. Maybe she should just leave him, send him back to their own dimension so that he could get away from her.

But Bulma steeled herself. She wouldn't give up this easily. He needed her now, even if he wouldn't admit it. And Bulma needed him. She would go insane without his reassuring presence, no matter _how_ annoying he got. 

__

Yes, Bulma promised herself. She would do everything in her power to heal the Saiyan Prince. He hadn't had a chance to before. No one had given him a chance. But now she would. She was going to make a difference in his life by showing she cared. Bulma wouldn't desert him in his time of need.

So Bulma quashed any qualms she had, stroking the broken Prince's back and calming him with soothing words. But he wasn't allowing himself to relax. But neither was he pulling away. Finally Bulma brushed one hand farther down his back, tentatively resting her fingers in the soft fur of his tail. 

Another shudder ran through Vegeta, but this time it wasn't from pain or sorrow. Bulma smiled softly, beginning once again to calm the Prince with her fingers. It made sense now, she thought. His tail had been surgically desensitized before. Obviously when the regeneration tank had grown it back, the nerves were grown back also. 

Bulma felt Vegeta's tail unfurl and wrap around her waist. She brushed her hand upward, ruffling the fur and causing Vegeta to shiver again. Finally she just began to stroke his tail in a rhythmic pattered, humming softly in his ear as he finally relaxed. She felt him begin to vibrate beneath her and paused for a moment in worry. 

But Bulma smiled as she realized what was happening. Vegeta purred under her touches, curling into her as he had the night before. She was shocked that he would show affection like this, but he was mentally traumatized, so Bulma couldn't blame him. Vegeta would have never done this before hand. But after everything that had happened in the last week, Vegeta was exhausted and confused. 

He shifted in her embrace, turning so that he could look her in the eyes. Bulma smiled warmly at him. Vegeta just leaned back down and nipped her lightly on the neck before murmuring to her.

"I'm going to sleep, woman…. Don't wake me up…" And Vegeta was out like a light.

Bulma blinked before realizing she was stuck again. Vegeta must have been drained of energy from their mind contact. Not only was he emotionally exhausted, he was still recovering from his wounds before. Even after the regeneration tank, Vegeta just couldn't erase the effort it had taken to heal. Bulma affectionately nipped at Vegeta as he had her before pulling him down to lay next to her. 

She peered at his sleeping face. He looked worn out and hurt. Bulma gave him a light kiss on the cheek before closing her own eyes.

"Good resting, my Prince…" She whispered to him. If she had looked at him then, she would have seen that after her words, the pain in Vegeta's face lightened, causing a small smile to unconsciously grace his lips. But Bulma, too, was sound asleep, tired from emotion and shock at realizing how much she truly did care for the arrogant man in her arms… the arrogant man who held her in awe and also now held her heart.

*sob * I was almost crying when I wrote this chapter!! I was so sorry for Vegeta!!! I hoped you all liked it!!! I made it extra long… sorta a Christmas gift for all you who've stuck with me!!! Please review!! Since this chapter took so long I haven't had an ego booster for a long time….. *sigh * Just remember… The more reviews the faster and more I write!!! ^_^ So R/R for me!! PLEASE?!?!? And if you have comments or questions… email me at [willi-4698@iacademy.org][1]. I do so love email!!!! But gotta run!!! REVIEW!!! Thanks!!

   [1]: mailto:willi-4698@iacademy.org



	7. Strength of Love: Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Ditto to all the other ones out there… Anyway, I'm SO sorry that this took so long to get out!!! I've been really REALLY busy lately, and I've barely had time to do ANYTHING… *sigh * But thank you all for your helpful comments!!! It really helped me!!! I do so hope you like this chapter… It isn't nearly as long as the last one… but I hope it's good enough!!! Well, continue on and don't forget to r/r!!! Thanks!!! ^_^

****

Strength of Love

By Marau-chan

Bulma shivered, stirring from her deep sleep. She blinked slowly, getting used to the brightness of the room around her. But she soon was jolted from her drowsiness as she realized she was wrapped up in warm, powerful arms and pressed against a hard body. Bulma gulped, remembering everything.

Slowly, Bulma turned her head to look at the Saiyan next to her. To her shock, Vegeta was staring at her, dark eyes brooding and face emotionless. She froze, not knowing how he was going to react. But he didn't do a thing, just kept staring with those endless dark eyes. Bulma began to feel nervous and jittery, not knowing how to take this strange behavior. 

Bulma pulled away from him, surprised when he actually let her go from his powerful grip. She rose to her feet, walking to the desk across the room but not shifting her eyes from Vegeta's. He didn't move and Bulma found that even she couldn't decipher what he was thinking at this time. That made her even more nervous than before. Finally she had to break the silence.

"Uh… Hi…" Bulma stuttered, then closed her eyes, slapping herself on the forehead. _That sounded brilliant. Geesh! What an intelligent start to a conversation! _ Bulma frowned, the sarcastic remarks in her mind making her a bit testy. She removed her hand from over her eyes to glare at the Saiyan. Vegeta just smirked.

"Woman! When do we eat?" He snapped. Bulma internally sighed. She'd thought that maybe he would have changed from their shared experience, but then again, maybe not. 

"Get up if you want something, you jerk! I'm not your slave!" Bulma snapped back. He raised a heavy eyebrow at her, looking amused. Then he rose gracefully from the bed, padding catlike to the door. He paused before leaving the room, looking around to meet her eyes once again with his fathomless gaze. Bulma's frown deepened. Something was bothering her about him… but she ignored it.

"Are you coming, woman? Or do I have to drag you." Vegeta growled. Bulma was shocked before smiling evilly.

"Vegeta…" She purred, walking towards him. Vegeta's dark eyes became immediately wary and dangerous. Bulma just kept on going towards him. "Oh Prince, is that your way of asking me out?" Bulma finished off by leaning on his shoulder. Vegeta glowered at her angrily, but surprised her again when he just spun around and stalked from the room, not bothering to reply at all. Bulma grinned. Then it _was_ his way of asking her out! If it hadn't been, he would have made some jerkish comment on how he'd 'never go out with a woman as ugly as her.' 

The duo made their way down the halls, walking towards what the mutants called the 'cafeteria.' But before they reached their destination, a familiar figure waved them aside. Bulma stopped, walking over to the Professor. Vegeta stopped also, but made no move to follow Bulma. The Professor pulled Bulma into an office.

"Did he tell you anything?" The Professor asked. Bulma blinked before realizing what the old mutant was asking. Then she nodded. He smiled at her and then placed his hands beside her head before concentrating. Bulma saw a flash of light before coming back to reality. She stared at the Professor. He answered her unasked question.

"I just went into your mind and took the information I needed. I will get back to you as soon as I find something out." 

Bulma nodded again before leaving the room and walking into the halls. To her shock, Vegeta was still waiting for her, his arms crossed and his face set in a scowl. 

"What did baldy want?" Vegeta growled. Bulma just smiled at him, placing a hand on his tense forearm.

"Don't worry about it, Vegeta. He just told me he's going to discover why we're here soon." Bulma's words seemed to give him a minimal amount of comfort as he relaxed a bit. They walked side by side in silence for the rest of the way, both deep in thought. 

Bulma wasn't quite sure how to take the slight change in Vegeta's personality. He wasn't that different now, except that he seemed to… respect her more. Was that the word she should use? He just accepted her presence more, unlike others. Instead of lashing out at her verbally like he did before, he almost seemed to enjoy her presence.

_Maybe it's because he feels he has to. Does he feel threatened because I know about him?_ As if sensing her thoughts, Vegeta glanced at her sharply from the corner of his eyes. Bulma blinked at him as he frowned thoughtfully and turned his head forwards again. _Did he hear me?_ When he shot another look at her, Bulma started in shock.

_He can hear my thoughts! Dear Kami! How did this happen?!?_ Bulma's mind started babbling incoherently until she realized Vegeta was yanking her to the side of the hall, away from all the other people. Finally they were alone in a darkened office. Bulma turned to him almost fearfully. Vegeta's grip on her arm became almost painful.

"Woman, block your thoughts!" Vegeta hissed at her. "I can't focus when all I can hear is your petty complaints! I never asked for this!" Bulma jerked away, getting angry herself.

"What are you talking about, Vegeta? What's going on?" Bulma yelled in aggravation. Vegeta glared at her ferociously before spinning away from her and crossing his arms, body tense. His tail lashed in an unconscious display of his agitation. Bulma frowned, waiting impatiently for his reply. Vegeta finally spoke in a low voice, laced with barely controlled rage.

"You invaded my mind…" He paused before going on. "When you… when we shared thoughts, our minds became linked. The only time a Saiyan links minds with anyone is if that person is their mate…" Again he stopped, as if unsure of her reaction. Bulma's mind was numb to thought as she began to realize what he was saying.

"Vegeta…" Bulma whispered softly, "Are… are you saying that we're… me and you… are like a… couple?" Vegeta grimaced at that. He turned to face her again. 

"No… we aren't _just_ a couple. It's like you humans do… what is it? That whole ceremony where the man and woman are joined, what is it called?" Vegeta looked at her sharply, expecting her answer. 

"Marriage," Bulma murmured, not liking where this conversation was going. Vegeta nodded.

"Yes, marriage. This is the Saiyan equivalent of marriage. But unlike the human method, we are… bonded for life…" Vegeta went on brutally, seeming to squash his own hope with his next words, "There is no way to break this bond. If we are apart, we will die. If one of us dies, the other will try to follow. Even after death we will be stuck together. Our souls are united." Vegeta shook his head before snarling at her. "There is no way to get rid of it! Don't you understand? I'm _stuck_ with _you_ as my _mate_ and I can't get _rid _of you because that would be killing myself too!" Vegeta finished off with a wail of frustration, spinning away again to begin to pace. Bulma just watched in numb shock.

_They were… married?!? But… it didn't count! Neither of them wanted this!_ Bulma was trying to think of a way out of it when Vegeta interrupted her. He stopped pacing, shaking his head.

"There isn't a way to break this bond. If we had a physical bond, then we could break it… Even a bond of friendship can be terminated, but when you made me show you… things. And then you forced my memories out…" Vegeta's eyes were beginning to burn with indignant rage again. But he went on. "You somehow melded our minds together. Now I'm forced to listen to your thoughts constantly! There is no way to get rid of it!" Bulma heard the desperation in his voice. He obviously hated this… He saw it as an invasion of his privacy. Bulma gulped.

"But… then how come I can't hear your mind?" She asked hesitantly. Vegeta gave an exhausted sigh.

"Because, you baka, you aren't _listening_!" He didn't bother to explain what he meant as the Prince ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath, but didn't seem any calmer. Bulma bit her lip. What he was saying was finally registering. She and Vegeta were stuck together… as a couple… for all eternity. The thought made her feel faint.

"Well… um… We don't have to do anything about it… couldn't we just ignore it? Couldn't we just get another mate?" Bulma asked hopefully. Vegeta gave her an aggravated look, but Bulma could detect the pain he felt.

"I do not think that is an option. Physical contact might be one of the many things needed to make this bond bearable. I would not think that it would allow us to hurt one another intentionally." Vegeta muttered, almost bitterly. Bulma stared at him before exploding.

"What do you mean _might?!?_ Do you mean to say you don't even _know_ what's going on!? Are you saying that you don't know _anything_ about this _bond_?!? Is that what you're saying?!?" Bulma screamed at him. She abruptly found herself pressed against the wall with a furious Vegeta glaring at her.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, woman." He hissed. "When could I have learned about this? I've never experienced bonds before. Who did I have to bond with?" Vegeta finished of with a yell, dropping her to the floor. She stared at his rigid back. Finally he spoke again. "Never mind, woman. Just forget I said anything. Go ahead without me. I'm not hungry any more." He said coldly before stalking away. 

"No… wait! Vegeta wait! I'm sorry! Just stop!" Bulma screamed after his disappearing form. But he didn't listen. She felt tears coming to her eyes as Vegeta left her. She was so confused. What was happening? Why her? Bulma sighed heavily before doing as Vegeta said and going to the cafeteria without him. But she couldn't help but wonder where he was. It was then that she tried to focus on his mind. It was then when she discovered what he'd meant by 'listening…' Bulma immediately set out to find the Prince as she heard his thoughts, determined to make things right between them again…

Vegeta snarled, tail lashing behind him as he paced outside of the building. He had promised not to leave, but that didn't mean he had to constantly follow her around. Just thinking of Bulma made him hurt. An unbearable tension and rage coursed through him. What was he going to do? It had occurred to him that maybe this bond was one sided. She seemed so oblivious to it. But he found the bond painfully obvious. The closer he had been to her, the louder her thoughts had been in his mind. 

And now he could sense her confusion and aversion towards him. She didn't want to be with him. Why would she? What had he ever done to make her actually like him? 

Vegeta stopped pacing and sat down on a bench with a sigh. His life had been screwed up before this woman, and now that she was in his life, he didn't know what to do. Confusion wasn't a feeling that Vegeta was used to. Rage he was used to. Pain, humiliation, sorrow… all those were familiar, but he'd never really been confused before. At least not about another being.

She was just so… different. Vegeta had to admit to himself that he was just as guilty as she was when it came to the bond. He found her so… intriguing, and had wanted to have her before this whole dimension mess-up happened. But Vegeta had just ignored his wants, focusing on training. He didn't know what to do when it came to courting a woman or getting someone to like him. Then came the confusion again. The woman seemed to bring out a lot of that.

Vegeta frowned, going deeper into thought. What was it about this woman that made her so different from others? True, she was very pretty, and she had a lot of spunk. She was the only one in the universe that had stood up to him and yelled back at him without fear. That had been the first thing that had attracted Vegeta to her. And then when he'd discovered her intelligence. So she wasn't just another idiot who stood up to him because she was too stupid to do otherwise like that baka, Kakarot. She actually was quite brilliant, though Vegeta would never tell her that. 

But the last thing that had sealed his attraction to her was she had seen what he was… and she still liked him. Even after seeing all the terrible things he had done in his life, Bulma hadn't pushed him away or looked at him with the disgust others had. That had strangely touched Vegeta. 

But then he had done the unforgivable. Vegeta had opened his mind to her again when they were asleep, and she had actually accepted his unconscious offer. They had bonded while sleeping, causing Vegeta to have a very real shock when he had woken up. 

Vegeta didn't know much about bonding at all, only the little tidbits that his father had told him. But the royal line was supposed to have been purged of that trait. Somehow that wasn't true. Vegeta growled. It was just his luck to be the only person of the royal line to bond with an alien. And not just any alien, an alien that had been one of the weakest he had ever seen.

Vegeta gave up, letting out another sigh, but this time of defeat. He knew for a fact that there was no way to break a mental bond. And this just wasn't any mental bond, somehow they had gotten into one another's souls… they had a soul bond. The unbreakable.

A soul bond had been practically a legend on Vegetisai. Only the very few couples that actually loved each other bonded… and then even fewer of those made it to a soul bond. But somehow him and the woman had created a soul bond without even trying. That scared Vegeta. Did it mean he was destined for her? Vegeta knew that he'd never let anything happen to her and he'd protect her with his life, but did she appreciate it? 

That brought him back to the thoughts of if the bond was one sided. Vegeta had heard about Saiyan's who had had one-sided bonds. It was said that they died a most gruesome death, just plain giving up when the one they loved didn't return it. Vegeta shook his head, clearing it of thoughts. 

"May I sit next to you?" Her voice came to him. Vegeta almost jumped in surprise. He was shocked that he hadn't sensed the woman. How had she found him? Vegeta stared at her, warily nodding his head. Bulma plopped down next to him, handing him the plate she was holding. Vegeta looked down at the meager servings… well, meager for a Saiyan at least. He gave a small half smile at her efforts to apologize. 

And he knew she was sorry because he could feel it. He turned to her, staring into her sky blue eyes. Vegeta knew that he could just focus on her thoughts and understand what she was here for, but he felt so strange invading on another's mind. He didn't like to so he waited.

"Vegeta… I'm sorry… I… I never thought that things would turn out like this…" Bulma lowered her head, looking sorrowfully at him. "I didn't mean that I didn't like you, Vegeta. I know you were thinking about that… I could feel it. And it isn't a one-sided bond, okay? I just don't know… what we're going to do now…" She trailed off, not sure of how he'd react now that he knew she'd been listening to his thoughts. 

Vegeta stared at her blankly for a few moments. So she had the bond too. That was a relief, but it brought up so many other confusions in his mind. Bulma had asked what was going to happen now… Vegeta honestly didn't know. 

Bulma watched nervously as different emotions flickered in Vegeta's eyes. His face was as blank and emotionless as ever, but she could feel his turmoil through their new bond. But she knew that nothing she said right now would help much. Vegeta was fighting his own internal battles that only he could win on his own. Bulma gave a sigh and tentatively inched closer to Vegeta, leaning her head cautiously on his shoulder.

He stiffened at first, but slowly relaxed, watching her with his dark eyes. Bulma was relieved. Vegeta wasn't exactly hugging her back, but he wasn't pulling away either. Maybe… just maybe they _could_ work things out.

Someone else's thoughts cut into her mind.

::_Bulma! Vegeta! I've discovered who brought you here! Come at once!_:: Their was such an urgency in the Professor's psychic call that both Vegeta and Bulma found themselves answering it quickly, arriving at the same time to see the Professor with a very worried look on his face.

"Well, I'm glad to say that my attempts at discovering your abductor was successful. Unfortunately, the situation is more serious than I first thought." Bulma and Vegeta just stared at the Professor with blank looks on their faces. The Professor gave a sigh before gesturing for them to follow him.

"Let me explain. There is another group of mutants out there that are against humans. You know about the one who controls metal. He's called Magneto," Vegeta gave a grunt at that, but the Professor ignored him and continued on. "Well, he's the leader of this group. Their entire purpose is to get revenge on the human race for mocking them and ruining their lives. So this group has made it a goal to destroy the human race and let mutants rise to rule the earth." 

The Professor looked over at Bulma to see if she was getting this. She had a slightly shocked look on her face, but nodded for him to go on.

"Well, one of Magneto's underlings in a very powerful mutant. And it turns out that lately she has been dabbling in the black magic for a spell that would help her master. The spell that she used was to summon the most powerful evil creature from a different dimension, which just happened to be yours. It seems as though she was trying to summon this creature so he would have to do her bidding, but it didn't work out the way she planned. There was a mistake and another was also brought to this land by accident. So when the creature arrived, she found it impossible to get to him because the other one that had been accidentally summoned was with him. Therefore it made us possible to get them." 

The Professor stopped, giving a pointed look in Vegeta's direction. The Saiyan just coolly gazed back, nothing showing in his midnight stare. But Bulma, on the other hand, was going into hysterics.

"You mean that someone brought us here by _accident_?!? What do you mean? And I don't see…." The Professor held up a hand and Bulma surprisingly shut up. The bald mutant finally opened the door they had just arrived at and led them out into the courtyard. He turned to Vegeta and asked if he could speak to Bulma alone. Vegeta just gave a small snort, watching them leave with a suspicious gleam in his eye. After walking out of Vegeta's hearing, the Professor went on to explain.

"You see, Bulma, the mutant who summoned you two is called Mystic. She used a spell that summoned evil, but somehow it misfired and hit you and the Saiyan. She didn't want you… only Vegeta. You said yourself that he's had a dark life and is considered evil by most of his acquaintances. And he is very powerful, making him a perfect candidate for her spell. But she never suspected that you would be with him when the gates opened between dimensions. She has been waiting for an opportunity to strike, somehow she's got a spell that can contain even your Saiyan. But she can't get it to operate unless Vegeta's thoughts are completely dark and evil." Bulma cut him off then, a quizzical expression on her face.

"So how come she just hasn't got Vegeta? I mean, he's been really hurt and so it wouldn't be nearly as hard to sneak up on him. But now that he's better, she won't get to him." Bulma finished off confidently before realizing something else. "You said that his thoughts have to be dark. How come she didn't act before now?"

The Professor smiled at her gently, pausing in their walking to look her straight in the eyes.

"Because, Bulma, when Vegeta is with you not all of his thoughts are dark." And then the Professor left, leaving her to contemplate what he meant.

_Did Vegeta like her? _Bulma knew that they had bonded, but Vegeta had seemed so upset over the fact that she didn't know if the Prince actually had feelings for her. He had been so vulnerable the night before, so maybe the slight falter in his mental shields made a mistake and fused with her mind. 

But then the Professor said that Vegeta's thoughts weren't all dark when she was with him… So that _must_ mean that Vegeta liked her! Bulma grinned, feeling very light and happy. A hand on her shoulder surprised her from her thoughts. She spun around to come face to face with Jean Grey. Bulma blinked for a moment, shocked that the woman had decided to speak to her. Jean Grey just gestured for her to follow.

Bulma felt a foreboding rising in her, but she always had been a curious person. She cautiously followed the silent Jean Grey to the outside gates, stopping as the mutant moved outside of the Professor's property. Bulma frowned. Something wasn't right about this…

And her thoughts were proved correct as the 'Jean Grey's eyes flashed yellow, the skin melting into blue. Bulma gaped at the blue woman that stood before her. She felt a surge of panic and tried to run, but the woman grabbed her arm in a vise-like grip.

"You will be the perfect bait!" Was all the shapeshifter murmured before Bulma found herself reeling into unconsciousness…

Vegeta was sitting under a tree in brooding silence when the woman's terror ripped through his mind. He gasped under the onslaught, completely unprepared as a sharp pain sliced through his skull before his mind went back to normal.

Vegeta leapt to his feat, a rare emotion of deep concern and fear striking him hard. He frowned, stalking off with focused intent, following the woman's ki reading. But to his utter shock, her ki was getting farther and farther away from him. 

Vegeta wondered for a moment if she had left him. Pain lanced through his heart at the thought, but he steeled himself. Bulma wasn't one to run away from a problem. And she had been terrified before his head had hurt. Did that mean she had been kidnapped? But by whom and _why_? 

A low growl escaped from his throat as the Prince narrowed his eyes, blasting off the ground in a flare of ki to follow his bonded mate. But a voice made him pause.

::_You can't go by yourself, Vegeta. You don't know whom you're up against. Let some of my fellow mutants come with you._:: 

Vegeta snarled in annoyance as the Professor calmly awaited his answer. Finally Vegeta gave in. The mutant was right. It was best to know your enemy, because even weak humans could have deadly surprises. Vegeta had found that out the hard way.

The Prince impatiently paced, scowling fiercely. He was angry with himself. He shouldn't be so worried about her. She was just a weak human…

_Who he was bonded to…_ He gave a sigh of defeat. The woman unknowingly held his life in her hands. Vegeta would do anything she asked of him, but he wasn't going to tell her that. And right now wasn't the time to worry about what she might do to him. Vegeta focused on the matter at hand.

A deep rumbling came from the earth as the asphalt split open. Vegeta watched in slight interest as a jet plane roared to life, gliding into the air. Vegeta snorted. _It was about time!_ Then the Prince flew in front of the plane, gesturing for the mutants to follow him. The mutants looked a bit shocked, but obeyed. Vegeta smirked grimly. He would get the woman back, even if it cost him his own life…

The X-men watched in fascination as the strange alien man glowed blue, shooting into the sky ahead of them with apparent ease. Wolverine snorted.

"I _told_ you he isn't natural! I still say we can't trust him!" 

Storm gave him a sharp look. But it was Cyclops who spoke.

"Calm down, Wolverine. The Professor says we're supposed to follow him… So… We're going to follow him." Cyclops snapped. "Besides, we've got our own secret weapon if the Saiyan turns on us." The others looked at him strangely, but Cyclops didn't flinch. He just continued to fly the plane, keeping a close eye on the blue figure in front of them.

Jean Grey prodded him on.

"What do you mean 'secret weapon?'" Cyclops glanced at the group grimly before pointedly staring at Rogue. Rogue paled.

"You can't mean… you don't mean… I can't… I mean… You think _I'm_ the secret weapon?!?" The young girl looked terrified at the prospect, but Cyclops nodded.

"The Saiyan doesn't know your power and if you touch him, he'll become weak, maybe even faint when you take his energy." He shrugged. "I know that it sounds horrible, but there is no other way to subdue him. He's too powerful." 

Finally the others reluctantly agreed. Rogue agreed also after a long moment's thought. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to actually _do_ anything. She didn't want to hurt anybody.

The plane veered downwards abruptly, surprising the passengers a bit. They landed a moment later.

Storm was the first one off of the plane. She stared curiously at the Saiyan, who was looking intently at something in the foliage, his tail idly twitching behind him. 

Wolverine frowned impatiently.

"Why are we just standing here? This doesn't help at all…" He was cut off by a sharp glare from Vegeta. The silence that followed was… unnatural.

A loud crash behind them sent all of the X-men spinning around in wary anticipation, only to find Bulma stumbling through the bushes and landing at their feet. Jean Grey came up to her first.

"Bulma! Are you okay? What happened? How'd you get away?" She helped Bulma to her feet, supporting the blue haired woman as she gasped. Finally Bulma responded.

"I… they grabbed me at the gate… and then knocked me out… But then I woke up in a strange truck. I guess they didn't think I'd wake up so soon because I just jumped from the truck when it slowed down and ran for my life. They chased me for awhile, but I got away. And now I'm here." 

Storm came up and place a hand on her shoulder.

"We're just glad you're okay. Come… Let us go back." But Bulma pulled away from Storm, moving towards the figure that stood away from the group. She approached cautiously.

"Vegeta? Aren't you happy to see me at all? I'm okay!" Bulma continued to prattle on, but stopped as Vegeta's eyes darkened, glittering with a savage menacing anger. He grabbed her roughly, yanking her close to him so that they were nose to nose. His face darkened further, his grip becoming painful.

"Ow! Vegeta! You're hurting me! Let go!" Bulma screeched. But Vegeta snarled in her face, baring his sharp canines.

"You," He hissed, "are _not_ the woman!" Vegeta threw her away from him in disgust, sending Bulma slamming into a tree. The X-men were shocked, which quickly turned into anger.

"What did you do that for?" Cyclops demanded. Vegeta's black glare never wavered from Bulma's form as he stalked towards the woman with deadly purpose, tail lashing. He answered roughly, not looking at them.

"This isn't the woman." Vegeta snapped harshly, his hand began to glow. Wolverine leapt forward, trying to tackle him, but Vegeta lashed out, blasting the mutant away with a small ki blast. That was the last straw. 

The X-men began to attack Vegeta, disbelief on all of their faces. All of them had thought the Saiyan had cared for the blue haired woman. But obviously not. Maybe Vegeta truly was evil.

It was obvious that the battle was an uneven one. Vegeta growled in fury as he batted off the attacks thrown at him. Bulma cowered by the tree, not knowing what to do. Finally Cyclops yelled to Rogue, who stood silently by the plane.

"Do it, Rogue! You're our only chance!" 

The young woman was pale and shaking. She really didn't want to hurt the Saiyan. She liked him for no apparent reason. Somehow Rogue felt she could trust him.

But she couldn't stand around watching her friends get hurt, either. So Rogue slowly pulled off a glove, walking forward as a sick feeling welled up in her chest. 

Vegeta was too distracted to take note of her. As far as he was concerned Rogue was no threat. She had no fighting power and she couldn't hurt him… or so he thought. But when he felt a cool hand on his forearm, spinning around to come face to face with the young mutant, his world had suddenly begun to spin. 

Vegeta struggled, snarling as he felt his energy leaving him against his will. Rogue's eyes were full of regret, but she didn't move away, keeping in contact with the Saiyan. Vegeta glared up at her as he fell to his knees, unable to keep standing. He gritted his teeth, growling in anger and frustration.

"That isn't the woman! That _isn't Bulma_!" He whispered with a fierce intensity that surprised the X-men. Vegeta struggled to power up more… to keep himself from falling into darkness, but even the Saiyan Prince wasn't a match for Rogue's strange powers as the great warrior fell into unconsciousness.

Rogue felt the power coursing through her. It was unbelievable. She felt her companions come up and congratulate her for her victory, but she felt hollow… empty… As if she had done a great sin when she had taken Vegeta's energy.

The X-men celebrated, Wolverine gloating that he'd known all along that Vegeta was a creep. None of them paid attention to Bulma as she crept to Vegeta's still body.

He was fine… just extremely drained. Bulma smirked down at him, tenderly running her fingers along his high cheekbone. 

"You will be perfect." She whispered, her eyes flashing yellow. Her skin shifted into blue once again, grinning sadistically at the incredulous looks the X-men gave her. They had finally noticed her presence. She slung Vegeta's body over her shoulder before giving them a mock salute.

"I thank you for your help. He would have been a pain to catch on my own…" Mystic turned away, making sure to move Vegeta's body so that he shielded her from attacks. The X-men were helpless unless they wanted to hurt the weakened Saiyan. Right before Mystic disappeared, she turned around and said one last thing.

"Maybe you should give up. Don't want you to be hurt now that he's mine…" Then the shapeshifter left, leaving a group of flustered and guilty mutants staring after her form.

Well… There you have it!!! The reason Bulma and Vegeta are there!!! And it's starting to get into the action!!! Soon there will be violence and romance and sweet moments!!! But enough of this… REVIEW for me!!! I do so appreciate reviews!!! BYE!!! ^_^


	8. Strength of Love: Final Chapter

Disclaimer: Do I _really_ have to tell you again that I don't own _anything_?!? But ah well! I _finally_ got it done!!! The last chapter!!! HAPPY ME!!! ^_ ^ *smiles and grins * I really REALLY hope you like it, cause I've been really stressed over family matters, so I hope it's good enough for ya…. Anyways, PLEASE r/r for me!!! And I'm thinking of maybe doing a sequel… hmmm… So you gotta tell me if you want one or not!!! But anyway, ONWARD!!!

****

Strength of Love

By Marau-chan

Mystic silently slipped through the forest carrying her precious baggage. She was lucky that the little brat, Rogue, had stepped in when she had. If not… Mystic shuddered at the thought of what the man would have done to her. 

This man… what had they called him? Oh yes! Vegeta… He was the creature she had summoned from beyond the portals to help Magneto's magnificent scheme. Too bad that stupid blue haired woman had to get in her way. Mystic smirked. But it didn't matter. She now had the woman _and_ her creature. There was no way that this plan would fail… All they needed was Vegeta's energy. 

Mystic soon came to a clearing, but instead of just crossing over it, she knocked on a nearby knotted tree. There was a clicking sound and the ground split open to reveal an underground hideout. Mystic gave an evil smile, golden eyes flashing as she padded down into the earth. She came to a heavy door that swung open to allow her entrance. She entered the darkened room.

Her comrades, Toad and Sabertooth met her almost immediately. They gave her a strange look when she dumped the man down on the floor. Toad blinked slowly.

"What is _this_ for?" He scrunched his nose up in disgust. "Why'd you bring a _human_ here?" Mystic rolled her eyes. 

"Trust you, Toad, to be the idiot. Look closer! Does he look like a human to _you_?" Mystic snapped. Toad peered carefully at the man and noticed something he hadn't seen before. This guy had a _tail_! A fuzzy down to earth real live _TAIL_! Needless to say, Toad didn't say anything else as Mystic disappeared to get Magneto. Sabertooth looked upset. 

"I don't like this. This guy smells funny to me." The large mutant grumbled. Toad sighed. 

"_Everything_ smells funny to you. But we're just supposed to follow orders. Geesh! It's not as if this guy's going to _hurt_ you! What's he going to do? Blow you up?" Toad jeered. Sabertooth was about to snarl an insult back when another voice reached them.

"Yes, he could blow you up, boys. Easily at that." Magneto stepped into the light, frowning slightly at the crumpled figure on the floor. "Why doesn't someone take care of that? Are we just going to leave him there so he can recover and escape?" Toad looked mortified.

"Oh yea. Sorry." He mumbled, running into an adjoining room to prepare the cage. Mystic melted from the shadows to stand next to Magneto.

"You did well, Mystic. I'm very proud of you." He told her before walking to Vegeta's side. Magneto nudged the still body with his foot just as Toad came scampering back into the room.

"I got it!!! And I even have it completely done!!!" Toad crowed in excitement. Magneto gave a cruel smirk before nodding to Sabertooth.

"Very well. Let us get ready to put our plan into action! Soon, humans will bow to mutants and we will suffer no more!" Magneto strode from the room, leaving the three mutants to look after him. Mystic turned to the guys.

"Well?" She snapped. "What are you waiting for?" Sabertooth growled, but obediently slung the tailed man over his shoulder and went after Magneto. Toad shrugged and began to leave, but Mystic stopped him. He looked at her quizzically.

"Go get the woman." Mystic ordered coldly. Toad paused for a moment before giving a slow nod. He wasn't looking forward to fighting with that feisty woman again. She'd left some nasty bruises when he'd tried to get her before. But Toad would rather face the blue haired woman than Mystic, so he trotted from the room, turning in a different direction than the others. Mystic watched him go.

"Soon…" She murmured. "Soon the world will be ours…" With that, she followed her companions, an unholy gleam in her eyes…

The X-men were forced to travel back to headquarters and tell the Professor of their defeat. Needless to say, the Professor wasn't happy with them. It was probably one of the first times he had been so angry. It took him a few minutes to cool off, and when he did, the X-men asked if they should follow Vegeta and help. The Professor shook his head.

"Whatever happens now is his own decision. There is no way we could get there in time to save him even if I allowed you." The Professor looked at them piercingly. "I know that most of you don't care for him, but I know he's stronger than he looks. Believe me when I say that the strength of love will save both him and Bulma." 

All the X-men looked very confused at this bit of information, except Rogue. She had silently slipped away, astounded by the amount of power that was still coursing through her body. And along with that power came parts of his knowledge.

Rogue was very confused at the many things she saw from his mind. She had never really thought that such hideous aliens had existed. But that was the least of her worries. From his thoughts she could feel his yearning to go back home… to go back to his own dimension. Rogue felt so guilty for stealing his energy and causing him to be taken… She had to do _something_ to make herself feel better, so she went to the lab where Bulma had worked in, searching through her minimal notes that she had written. 

It didn't take Rogue long to find what she wanted. Bulma had already mapped and written out a very detailed description of how to make an inter-dimensional transport that would take Bulma and the Saiyan back home. Rogue bit back a grin. She ran to the others, barely able to hold in her excitement as she burst through the doors.

Everyone looked at her in annoyance at the sudden interruption. But when they realized who it was, they settled down. The Professor raised an eyebrow at the young girl's grin. She walked to his side and gave him the notes.

"This is what we can do to help." She said triumphantly. The Professor's eyes widened as he read Bulma's writings. The other X-men just watched in curiosity, but were silenced from the look on the Professor's face. Finally the Professor gave a nod and smiled at Rogue.

"You're right, my dear. This is perfect." Immediately he began to get organized, showing the plans to the X-men and gathering some mutant scientists to assist them.

Rogue mentally grinned. Now, perhaps, Vegeta would forgive her… She turned to look out the window of the room she was in. She slowly gathered the energy that she had stolen into her palm. Then Rogue opened the window and released the glowing ball she had created. Rogue watched in slight awe as the energy lifted into the sky and flickered away in a blue stream. She hoped it would go back to Vegeta. But this was the best she could do to help. Rogue bit her lip, staring into the clear blue sky.

_Wherever you are… I wish you luck…_

Bulma pouted as she sat in the metal cell. She was _extremely_ pissed at having been tricked into being kidnapped. She muttered curses under her breath. The stupid jerks had taken her capsules, leaving her actually _stuck_ for once. And she couldn't reach the lock through the thick bars so she couldn't get herself out. _Those bakas are going to pay for this…_ Bulma fumed mentally, but she was getting _really_ bored.

Bulma scowled moodily at the wall. _How long is it going to take for Vegeta to get here?_ Bulma paused, focusing on Vegeta's presence in her mind. She began to get worried when all she got back was a humming blank, as if Vegeta was unconscious. She frowned. This was bad. Bulma didn't think that any of the mutants had the power to knock Vegeta out, but then again, maybe she was wrong. 

Just then a clinking noise sounded and the heavy metal door swung open. Bulma gave a surprisingly threatening growl before lunging at the scrawny man in the doorway. Toad looked at her warily, giving a shriek as Bulma tackled him. 

"AHH!!! GET OFF ME!!!" He screamed, struggling to subdue her. Bulma continuously pounded on him.

"You JERK!!! How _dare_ you lock me up!!! You let me go _this instant_!!! Or else…" Bulma trailed off, leaving the threat hanging. Toad visibly paled. 

"Uh… right… Um… Well, I just need you to come with me." Toad grabbed her wrist, trying to tug her down the hall. Bulma slapped him. 

"Don't TOUCH me, you creep!!! Why would I follow _you?!?_" Bulma raved. Toad gulped. For some reason this blue haired human scared the living daylights out of him. He didn't even _think_ about using his mutant powers on her. She was like a she-devil! She was _insane_!!! He paused. There was _one_ thing he could tell her that would get her to go with him. 

Bulma ferociously glowered at the uncomfortable mutant, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. 

"WELL?!?! Are you just going to _stand_ there?! Release me at _once_!!" Bulma seethed. Toad held up a hand.

"There _is_ something that you might be interested in." Toad stopped briefly to see if she was listening. She was, but not very happily. Toad saw her patience running very thin, so he hurriedly went on. "You see, we caught this tailed man that you might be interested in. We've got him upstairs, and if you want…" Bulma cut him off with a shriek.

"YOU'VE GOT VEGETA?!?!?" She yelped at him, shocked and worried. Toad gave a smug grin and nodded. But his grin was wiped off his face as Bulma latched onto his wrist and began to drag him down the hall.

"What are you waiting for? Take me to him… NOW!!!" 

Toad blinked at the sudden change, but just silently nodded, beginning to lead her into the main room where his companions were located.

Bulma stalked after Toad with a deadly look in her eyes. _By Kami! If they've so much as laid _one_ finger on Vegeta to harm him… I'll rip their eyes out!!!_ Bulma suddenly stopped thinking, startled at her possessiveness of the Saiyan Prince. She shook her head. Maybe the mutants that had kidnapped her had fed her some sort of hallucinogen. But the feeling of protective jealously returned a hundred fold as she entered the large doors to find a shocking scene.

There were the familiar mutants that had taken her: the blue shapeshifter… the strange hairy looking guy that always growled… and then the shrimpy little jumpy guy that had just brought her… And, of course, there was their leader, Magneto. She knew about him from the Professor, but she couldn't quite recall the other mutants' names. But that wasn't what was holding her attention.

In the far back of the room, positioned next to a huge machine, there was a platform about two feet from the ground. On it was Vegeta clad only in a pair of shorts, who looked basically unhurt except the unnatural paleness of his olive skin. She frowned as she realized that there were strange looking chains attached to his wrists, holding him into an upright position between two poles. Both the poles had wires snaking out from them to attach to the strange, large machine she had noted before. Bulma turned to Magneto.

"What the _heck_ are you _doing_ to him!!!" Bulma yelled angrily. Magneto stared at her, amusement dancing in his eyes. 

"Oh, don't worry… We haven't hurt him… yet." Magneto chuckled as Bulma's hands clenched into fists.

"What do you mean, yet?! What are you going to do with him?" Bulma barked. Magneto raised an eyebrow. 

"Demanding, now aren't we?" Bulma just glowered at him silently. Magneto chuckled, floating up to land beside the unconscious Prince. He smirked, taking Vegeta's chin in his hand. Bulma visibly bristled, the protectiveness returning once again. Magneto went on, ignoring her completely.

"If you _must_ know, I am going to use this lovely little creature of yours to dominate the world." Bulma cut him off with a snort.

"Vegeta won't listen to you!!! He's _not_ going to help you at all!!!" She snapped. Magneto laughed.

"Oh… You've got me wrong! I'm not going to try and convince him to help me! I'm just going to steal all his energy! The only thing _I_ have to do is get him to 'power up' or whatever it's called. Then his strength will be sapped and given to us so that the mutants will rule as they should!" Magneto stopped, looking quite proud of himself as he watched Bulma's reaction. Instead of seeing the fear, Bulma just looked at him strangely.

"You know… You're worse than _Vegeta_ when it comes to fighting dirty." Bulma shook her head. "That's a sad way to win battles… to use an unwilling person as a weapon." Magneto frowned at her, but soon turned to the others in the room.

"Mystic! Go start up the machine! Toad! Handcuff the girl next to the platform so she has to watch! Sabortooth… stay there just in case he tried to break free…" Magneto turned to look at Vegeta's prone form before slapping the Prince on the face. Vegeta gave a small groan of protest, face scrunching as he began to wake up. Bulma bit her lip, unable to free herself from the bonds that held her hands. She watched Vegeta rouse from unconsciousness with apprehension.

Magneto was getting frustrated as Vegeta stayed unconscious. He scowled before turning to Mystic. 

"Why isn't he waking up?" Magneto demanded. Mystic paused for a moment before giving an answer.

"Rogue stole his energy, so perhaps his mind is in shock." 

Magneto growled. He turned to Bulma flying to her side with a deadly purpose in his eyes.

"I really hate to do this, young lady, but I have to have the alien awakened if I am to get his power. Now, either you wake him up, or else I'll have to do something more… drastic." 

Bulma just stared at him in stubborn rage, jaw set.

"I'm _not_ going to do anything you say." She stated firmly. Toad growled, twisting her arm painfully behind her back. Bulma bit back a gasp as the pain tore through her limb. Magneto leaned forward so that they were eye to eye.

"Do I have to make myself any clearer?" He hissed in her face. Bulma gulped but didn't say anything, glaring at him. Magneto backed away with a sigh, giving Toad a small gesture. Toad grinned maliciously. 

"If you don't do what he says, I'll be happy to break _all_ the bones in your body." Toad lisped at her. Bulma felt a twinge of fear, but she just wouldn't betray Vegeta again… she had already hurt him before, so she wasn't going to repeat the situation. Toad twisted her arm again, causing her to cry out at the sharp agony shooting up her shoulder. 

Vegeta stirred, face becoming harder as his head began to tilt from side to side. Bulma bit her lip so hard that it bled when there was an audible popping sound as Toad dislocated her shoulder. Tears came to her eyes as she unconsciously called out through the bond she shared with Vegeta. 

As her pain intensified, Vegeta snapped awake, dark eyes becoming almost instantly alert. He snarled in rage as he saw Bulma being hurt, trying to lunge forward, but finding himself restrained from chains around his wrists. Magneto smiled, signaling for Toad to let Bulma go. Bulma collapsed on the ground, gasping for air as she tried to get the pain to clear from her mind. 

Vegeta's eyes darted around the room, taking in the situation. He was in some sort of underground building, but he couldn't be sure of the location. He sensed five people in the room, including that annoying baka, Magneto, and Bulma. He scowled, trying to power up and rip the bonds from the poles, but a lancing agony tore through his skull as he felt his ki stripped from his body unwillingly. Vegeta immediately stopped trying to gather power, realizing that the mutants were somehow taking it from him. He glared emotionlessly at Magneto.

"What do you want?" He snarled. Magneto just casually waved his hand in the air.

"Just your energy." Vegeta stared at him incredulously, but made certain not to show any outward emotion. 

"As if I'm going to allow you to do that, baka." Vegeta snorted. He would have crossed his arms and stared at the mutant with an arrogant, superior look, but found that crossing his chained hands proved to be difficult. So Vegeta just satisfied himself with the arrogant look.

Magneto gave him an appraising stare, making Vegeta uncomfortable. The mutant was silent for a few moments before talking again.

"Well, if you won't just _agree_ to give up your energy, than I'll just have to find a way to _force_ it out of you." Magneto paused, a thoughtful look on his face. "Now let's see… hmmm… what would be the best motivation…" 

Vegeta just ignored him, staring at Bulma's crumpled figure. He was feeling strange… Was he actually worried about her? Vegeta frowned, puzzled at the new feelings in him. He _had_ felt an incredible rage when he saw her being hurt… but what was that supposed to mean? Vegeta just scowled deeper, confused.

::_Vegeta?::_ A soft voice whispered tentatively into his mind. Vegeta almost lashed out telepathically when he realized who was speaking.

::_Woman? What's wrong with you? Why are you here?::_ Vegeta demanded. He saw Bulma mentally grimace. 

::_I'm sorry, Vegeta… I'm okay… I think… I think my arms is dislocated… but other than that… I'm fine. How'd _you_ get here?:: _The curiosity was obvious in Bulma's tone. Vegeta gave a mental growl.

::_Your stupid little 'friends' didn't listen to me when that baka shapeshifter tried to impersonate you. So they attacked me… and one of them actually got a hit in… It was more powerful than I thought…Alright?::_ Vegeta wasn't about to admit that Rogue had been the one to defeat him. He cursed himself mentally for being off guard. But there was nothing he could do about it now. He was snapped from the bond as Magneto slapped him.

"You aren't listening to me." Magneto said in a deceivingly calm voice. Toad gave a snicker, but broke off with a yelp as Bulma struck out with her foot and hit him in the shins. Vegeta had to suppress a grin. There was hope for the little weakling yet.

Magneto was beginning to get annoyed. None of his threats were even phasing the tailed man. He just seemed to completely block him out. In his irate state, Magneto grabbed the most available and enticing limb that would catch the man's attention. Magneto grabbed Vegeta's tail, which had curled around Vegeta's slim waist when he had awoken. 

The reaction Magneto got was far greater than he had expected. Vegeta hissed in pain, eyes clenching shut as Magneto gripped his tail cruelly. But Magneto saw the pain the Prince was in, and began to get cocky once again.

"Ah yes, my little pet. Just give up your power willingly and it won't hurt too much. But if you _don't_ give your power up…" Magneto trailed off as he squeezed the furry appendage tighter. Vegeta let out a small cry of pain before stubbornly tensing and staring in indignant silence at the mutant. 

Magneto's patience was wearing very thin. He yanked on the tail, hoping to make the man beg, but Vegeta just wince, face pale and shaky, but he was inflexible. Nothing would make him give in. 

Bulma whimpered as she felt some of Vegeta's pain through their connection. She hadn't realized that pulling a Saiyan's tail hurt _that_ much! It was like there was an explosion ripping through her spine… But Vegeta was still silent.

Bulma watched him, impressed at his determination. But she couldn't stand to see him suffering like this. 

"Stop it!" She screamed at Magneto. He loosened his hold on Vegeta's tail, surprised at Bulma's outburst. That moment was all Vegeta needed. The fools hadn't bound his legs at all, so Vegeta suddenly swept Magneto's legs out from under him, sending the mutant tumbling to the floor in an undignified heap. Sabortooth ran to Magneto's side, but Magneto stood up, fury and embarrassment on his face.

"Why you…! How _dare_ you!" Magneto sputtered, too angry to think. Bulma snickered at the mutant, causing Magneto to spin and face her. Vegeta snarled, struggling to get the mutant's attention away from Bulma. The Prince was beginning to get a bad feeling about Magneto's suddenly icy stare.

"I don't take kindly to people who mock me." Magneto said coldly. Bulma stared at him, hearing the deadly rage aimed at her. "Especially when that person is a _human_." Magneto spat. But a cruel grin crossed his face. "Fortunately for me, you're very expendable. You'll regret crossing me." He motioned for Sabortooth to come to his side. The mutant obeyed immediately. "Kill her." Magneto ordered. "Now." 

Sabortooth looked shocked for a moment before nodding curtly. He raised a clawed hand, yanking Bulma from off the ground and dangling her in front of him as he held her by the throat. 

Bulma's eyes widened in shock and pain as she found it impossible to breathe. She struggled wildly, panicking as the agony in her oxygen starved lungs made her want to scream. But she couldn't. There was no air to scream _with_. But that didn't hamper the mental link between her and Vegeta.

Vegeta jerked in his bonds as he felt Bulma beginning to fade from life. _No…_ He _couldn't_ allow that to happen! She was his bonded mate, and he'd be damned if he'd let her die. A mindless rage exploded in his mind, somehow ripping down the barriers between him and a source of unimaginable power. Vegeta screamed, power flaring from him in a startling display. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. The machine he was attached to tried desperately to take his energy, but Vegeta's power was building too fast and too powerful. There was a protesting grinding sound before the machine began to smoke, and then exploded. 

The chains on Vegeta's wrists disintegrated as the Prince howled in tormented fury. He felt Bulma's mind going numb, feeling an emptiness opening in his heart that wrenched all pride and caring from his mind… all he wanted was to save his mate… and something inside him snapped. 

Vegeta felt power awash his body, but for once he didn't care… His hair began to flicker before suddenly shooting into a searing flame of gold. Vegeta's aura began to expand, lightening bolts dancing over the Saiyan's form. Vegeta finished off with a roar of absolute possessive anger, the light condensing so that all that was left was Vegeta… a very _golden_ Vegeta. The mutants gaped, Sabortooth dropped Bulma in shock. Vegeta didn't gloat or boast about his new power as he usually would have, all he did was stare at them with savage teal eyes. The focused emotionless icy hatred in those eyes scared Magneto like nothing ever had before. 

Vegeta's eyes rested on a shaking Sabortooth.

"_Don't… touch… my… mate_." Vegeta hissed before raising a hand and shooting a small beam at the mutant. Magneto saw it hit Sabortooth and saw the mutant scream silently before he was… gone. Just like that. 

Toad attempted to run for the door, but another flare of power struck him, sending the mutant careening into unconsciousness. Magneto knew he didn't have a chance… so he did the next best thing… he ran…

Bulma dimly felt herself being dropped to the ground, gasping in huge drought of air to gain back feeling to her limbs. She shook her head, focusing on the surrounding events and staring in shock. 

The first thing she was aware of was that Sabortooth was no longer living… in fact… he was just plain… gone. Toad looked as if he was burnt road kill and Magneto and Mystic were trying to run from… a golden Vegeta? She blinked, rubbing her eyes before looking again. Yes! There he was! Vegeta was a Super Saiyan!

She heard him yell something out before a huge blue beam struck the terrified mutants. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left of them besides collapsed dirt from the new hole in the ceiling. 

She gaped at Vegeta, watching him fly to land in front of her. His golden spikes fell into the normal black sheen as he rushed to her side, scowling at her. 

"Are you hurt?" He roughly asked, hovering uncertainly above her. Bulma giggled. He was concerned, but his pride kept him from letting him show it. She just nodded before pulling herself to her feet.

He looked relieved.

"Good." He snapped. Bulma couldn't help it this time. She _had_ to bug him.

"Aw! Was the Mighty Prince of the Saiyans worried about me?" She asked teasingly. He flushed a bit, growling as he glared at her. Then he stuck his noise in the air, turning away from her.

"Of _course_ I wasn't worried, baka! Why would I worry about a loud mouthed annoying woman like you?" 

Bulma laughed outright this time, feeling slightly giddy from her near death experience. Then she realized something. He had turned Super Saiyan because he had been scared for _her!_ She began to stare at him in wonder.

Vegeta felt her eyes on him and turned to face her, shifting uncomfortably under her scrutiny. 

"What are _you_ staring at, baka?" He snarled. But to his surprise and slight terror, she just gave him a radiant smile. He felt his stomach churn as she walked over to him, favoring her hurt arm.

"Thanks, Vegeta. I didn't know you cared _that_ much!!! I'm glad I helped you reach your goal of Super Saiyan…" Bulma walked to his side, staring earnestly into his shocked face.

"What… But… You…" Vegeta spluttered as the uncomfortable atmosphere grew. He felt his face heating up as his embarrassment began to show. Finally he found his tongue.

"I did _not_ turn Super Saiyan because of _you_! And I _don't_ care!" Vegeta huffed. Bulma leaned against him, wincing heavily. Vegeta grabbed her arm, supporting her as he felt her go weak. Then she straightened, grinning at him.

"You don't care, huh?" Bulma snickered. "Come on, Vegeta! Why can't you just _admit_ it! It's painfully obvious!" Vegeta gulped. The air suddenly felt unbearably hot to him as Bulma leaned closer to him. Nervousness was _not_ something he was used to. She leaned so that they were almost touching noses, batting her eyes.

"Come on, Veggie-chan! Tell the truth! Please?" She gave him her best simpering voice and puppy dog look. Vegeta felt, to his absolute terror and horror, himself giving in to her wishes… but not out loud. He would _never_ say he cared out loud… at least not yet. He swallowed hard before concentrating. But Bulma's voice cut through his thoughts.

::_I love you, Vegeta…::_ Bulma's voice was soft… and Vegeta realized with a start that she hadn't meant for him to hear her at all. But he was gaping at her in a mixture of awe, fear, joy, and uncertainty. Bulma watched him, puzzled at the emotions that were suddenly flickering over his face.

"Vegeta…?" She asked hesitantly. He was staring at her with an intensity that was frightening. Then she felt his mind brush against her own as he sent her a message that was so quiet and timid that she almost thought she had imagined it.

::_I…I l-love you… also… Bulma…::_

Bulma stared at Vegeta, searching to see if she had heard him right. When she saw his eyes, she knew that he hadn't been lying. There was a vulnerability she had never seen him show physically before, and behind that she saw a strong fear… fear of her rejecting him. 

As she didn't respond to his confession, Vegeta began to get a bit worried. _What if he hadn't heard her right and she would just blow him off? What if she doesn't care? Or what if she just laughs? _But his fears were put to rest as Bulma took his face in her hands and kissed him.

Vegeta's eyes shot open to their widest as he stared at her. Then they slowly closed as Vegeta registered what was happening. A joy like he had never felt before crested over him and he suddenly pulled her to him roughly, kissing her with a passion that surprised them both.

Bulma gave a sound of shock before happily responding. Bulma felt Vegeta's mouth move against her and she tentatively flickered her tongue out to stroke his lips, asking for entrance. At first he seemed baffled by her actions, but slowly opened his mouth to her, allowing her to slip in. She felt him tensing a bit as she explored his mouth. Bulma could almost taste his confusion. 

It was then that she ran her tongue over his canines and abruptly jerked back. He's teeth were _sharp!_ She felt blood welling up in her mouth and started in shock as Vegeta's tongue darted in to lap up the blood. 

Bulma grinned against their kiss, their tongues battling one another. Vegeta's hands were stroking her lower back, making her shiver as she felt his powerful muscles ripple. She ran her hand down his own back, reveling in the feel of the soft skin sheathing the sleek, slender body of her Prince. He moaned against her lips as her hand found his tail. The passionate tension between them was becoming unbearable. They broke apart finally, panting for air and staring at one another in awe.

Bulma reached a hand to stroke Vegeta's high cheekbone, feeling the muscles clench beneath her touch. He didn't move, just watched her with a burning intensity. She took advantage of his allowing mood to gently run her fingers over his face, exploring from his heavy eyebrows to his thin, soft lips, and up again to the accented widow's peak. He gave a soft sigh.

"Bulma…" He whispered, pulling her harder against him. She smiled in response, soft wonder on her features when she heard him say her name out loud. She hugged him back, feeling him bury his face in her hair.

"Should we rent a hotel room?" A sarcastic voice sliced through their personal heaven. Vegeta leaped back from Bulma as if she had burnt him, turning bright red in embarrassment at being caught showing affection. Bulma blinked slowly, turning her stare to see who had interrupted them, and saw the whole X-men team standing before them, grinning from ear to ear. Wolverine had been the speaker, but Cyclops pulled him back as Vegeta gave a warning growl.

The Professor's wheelchair glided forward as he smiled gently, but a bit impishly at the couple. 

"It's about time you two admitted to liking each other!" He chuckled as Bulma blushed and Vegeta scowled, trying to look intimidating, but failing miserably. His tail was poofed out to twice its normal size, lashing uneasily behind the rigid Prince. Bulma had to giggle at him.

::_Shut up._:: He snapped mentally… but his words had no sting in them. The Professor stared speaking again.

"We all are very grateful for what you have done for us. In return, we have finished your dimensional transporting device. You may go home now." Bulma gave a cry of joy, jumping in excitement, but immediately wincing as she jarred her hurt shoulder. Even Vegeta forgot his embarrassment and smirked. They both started forward as Rogue held out a small device.

Bulma grabbed it, pausing to look at the X-men happily. 

"Thanks so much for helping us! I'll never forget you all!" Bulma told them, feeling a sudden affection towards them. They all murmured their farewells to one another, but not including Vegeta and Wolverine, who were glaring at one another. Bulma felt the most remorse when she came to the Professor.

"Thanks for helping me see the true Vegeta…" She whispered to him. The Professor smiled at her, eyes twinkling. 

"You're very welcome Bulma. You both deserve happiness. I knew that the strength of love between the two of you would prevail in the end!" Bulma leaned forward and hugged the Professor, giving him a small kiss on his cheek. The Professor turned a slight pink as she backed away. A low growl was heard and Bulma giggled as Vegeta glared at the Professor with an almost jealous look in his eyes. 

She sauntered over to Vegeta with the dimensional device, grinning at him.

"Don't worry, Veggie-chan!" She teased before pressing a few buttons on the device. Vegeta suddenly flashed her an evil grin.

"I'm not, woman! You should be the one who's worried…" 

A bright light surrounded the both of them as the device began to work. Bulma waved goodbye while Vegeta frowned. She felt a burning sensation rip through her, making her collapse in sudden shock. Vegeta caught her, picking her up and holding her to his powerful, warm chest. She lay her head against his shoulder smiling in content as his dark ebony eyes met her own stare. 

::_Don't leave me, Vegeta.::_ Bulma begged softly. Vegeta gave a gentle snort mentally.

::_As long as you don't go and be a hypocrite!::_ He shot back, giving her a smug look as their surroundings swirled. Bulma grinned. That was as close as Vegeta would come to agreeing and asking her to stay with him. Then she heard his teasing voice in her head.

::_And also as long as you promise not to cook I'll stay… I mean, I don't have a death wish…::_ Bulma slapped him on the arm teasingly, ignoring the strange tingles that shot through her as she moved. Her eyes sparkled with joy and love as she stared into his fathomless gaze. They were both silent as she searched his eyes, gasping as she saw what she had sought for.

Bulma settled down in her new mate's arms, a content smile on her face as she saw her love and adoration was returned in full force. _Things were going to be _much_ different from now on…_ Bulma thought as they phased back into their own world. Vegeta absently held her closer to himself as the other Z-senshi landed in front of them with puzzled and disapproving anger on their faces. Vegeta snarled, holding her possessively and unintentionally letting her feel his strong emotions through their bond, Bulma grinned secretly. _Yes… But the change was for the better… definitely for the better…_ And she felt Vegeta's whole-hearted agreement as he sensed her thoughts, both finally at rest, loneliness sated as they had found their soul mate in one another. 

*sobs and sniffles * Now _that's_ so sweet!!! PLEASE don't be TOO hard on me… For goodness sakes!! I was getting kinda sick of the X-men at the end… so I didn't really focus on them much at all… But I hope you liked it!!! And I was thinking of writing a sequel… You know… about how the meeting between the Z-senshi and the long lost Bulma and Vegeta goes… Tell me if you want me to or not!!! I'll write it only if I get MANY reviews!!! (*hee hee! * That's inspiration for ya!!!) ^__^ So REVIEW and tell me your thoughts!!! THANKS!!!


End file.
